Lux In Tenebris Book III Embers of the Fallen
by Ari Lanning
Summary: The tragic Winter War, where the Allied Kingdoms of Arendelle, Corona, and the Southern Isles, defeated the Kingdom of Glowerhaven came at to great a cost. The Empress of All Evil, has returned, and with it the world has been shattered, and plunged into the chaos of the Everwinter. New heroes emerge to the epic battle between the fading Light, against the overwhelming Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Lux in Tenebris Book III Embers of the Fallen**

 **Chapter 1**

 **/**

Under the heartless skies of the Everwinter, the ravaged land below once again was saturated with the blood of those who seek winters end. Though the torrent of ice and snow, rose a bluster of men and steel, as amies of united kingdoms of the land made their final stand against a common enemy. The blizzard brought about to aid the snow covered soldiers of darkness did little to belittle the spirits of their foe. Through the many lines of sudes spear wall pickets, the firstborn decedent of the DunBroch clan, raced with great speed with bow in her hand and a sword at her side.

As arrows made of ice struck around her, she jumped to the ground and slide across the snow on her layered lacquered armor that draped over her green dress. The eagle eyed archer turned to her attackers and knew she wouldn't give them a second chance. She reached to her side and drew an arrow from her quiver. This was no ordinary arrow, nor ordinary quiver, as the arrow left its housing, it struck its tip upon flint, sparking it into fire. Drawing her bow, she spied through the howling snow and found one of the archers who attacked her. After the release of her breath she let loose her arrow, and it struck true in the head of her enemy. The flame engulfed the soldier revealing he was nothing more than just the very thing that struck her face in the wind, snow.

Going back to her quiver she drew two arrows both struck aflame, and aimed quickly her bow held on its side at the next two archers. As the arrows released, she need not wait to see if she struck her targets, for her aim was perfect. She took this moment to rush back the way she came to one of the many craters that disfigured the land scape. She reached a young slender and fair-skinned girl. She had pink lips, blue eyes, and long straight blonde hair was poking out of the long black hooded cloak.

Going to her knees, after shouldering her bow, and pulling back her hood to revealed her fiery wirily red hair she said, "Come now lassie don't give up on me know."

Slowly the girl got to her feet, and allowed the other to place her arm under her and help her walk. After a few feet, the girl found the strength to stand on her own, and the two began to run until they reached an abandon trench. When they slid into it, the blonde haired girl covered her mouth and looked in horror as the trenched was littered with dozens of men and woman dead, their skin covered in frost, and their wounds numerous, and violent.

The Red headed girl drawing an arrow, and it sparked like the other's as it was pulled from the quiver, she turned in the direction she came and fired her arrow striking down a soldier of the Everwinter. Taking the hand the girl beside her, she began to run as fast as she could, when she began to see the touches and flames of the main battle line, she pulled out an arrow, and allowed it to burn as she waved it above her head.

When the two girls heard the familiar sounding roar echoing around them, they began to dart side to side. Both watched as dozens of boulders of ice fell down upon the earth. Crushing the wood spikes of the sudes, like twigs, and men bones like brittle coal. They knew not to be caught under one upon its landing. When a shadow began to be cast over top of them, the girls leaped forward as the boulder of ice narrowly crushed them as it landed inches from their feet.

Crouching behind the bolder, the green cloaked girl pulled, her blonde comrade behind the ice boulder and she pulled her under her body just as countless ice arrows began to impact all around them.

The blonde cried out, "Merida, just leave me! I am a failure; I can't stop this!"

The exiled Princess of the highlands, Merida, of the clan DunBroch grunted in annoyance from the blonde's complacency. She used to be such a head strong girl like herself, but since the sacking of York, and the betrayal of her lover she had grown ever so melancholy. Just as the volley of ice arrows ended, she looked up but threw herself and the blonde to the ground as hundreds of flame tipped arrows came flying from the opposite direction.

When the fury of deadly arrows stopped, Merida slowly rose her head, and felt uneasy as the air felt calm and smelled foul. Just when she thought they could raise to their feet, a shadow cast upon them from behind once more. This one rose slowly, and Merida face drained of color when she realized what the silhouette was.

Her reaction was to fight, and she immediately drew out and arrow and turned. Before her was the Reckoner of the Everwinter. Over forty meters in length, it had a long slender head with a long snout that came to a point. It had a dozens of six-inch razor sharp grayish tusks pultruding from its jaw, which countered the smooth white scales from the narrow nostrils to its glowing blue sunken eyes. Two long, white horns came out from the back of the head, and angled out slightly, but came to a smooth point. Just below the horns on either side of where the long slender neck met the head, were three long and thin bony protrusion connected by a thick slivery webbing made up the ears, as well as a flight surface. The bottom of the neck as well as parts of the back of the head behind the ears and down the upper neck was covered in long bluish white fur, that reached almost to the chest. The neck broadened out to the large muscular body.

One of the forearms rested upon the ice boulder, the two young women were using for cover, and its black claws crushed it with a simple squeeze. Upon its shoulders rose its awesome wings that opened up to reveal its nearly sixty-meter wingspan, of silver leather wing webbing blocking out the sun. Running down it's back the long silky fur followed along the spine. The hind legs were slightly larger than the forearms, to help support the massive frame. Its tale was nearly the same length as the head, neck and body combined, with fur following along its top till the tip of the tail with it fanned out like tail feathers along the caudal spade.

Merida had only scene this beast once before, and even now it's sight drained the hope in her heart. Its name brought terror upon the hearts of men, Mighty Dragon of the Everwinter, Mordred the Omnipotent. As the dragon bared is dozens of blood stained spiked teeth, Merida was more fearful of who rode upon the back of such a tremendous beast. She had gone by many name since her sudden and terrible appearance a little over a year ago, after the first of many catastrophic convergences known as the Tempests.

Upon Mordred's back she sat the master of all of Merida's sorrow and misery, the Blue Skinned Harpy of the North, the Artic Terror, the Master of Suffering, Empress of the Everwinter, the Snow Queen, Elsa. She was a young and beautiful woman, no more than four years older than the eighteen-year-old Merida. She had fair bluish skin, short dark blue hair with blackened roots that flowed upwards, and pale blue eyes filled with sinister intent. She wore a white fur cloak, and a shimmering blue dress. Held within her hands a translucent ice staff. Floating around her head and shoulders like a halo were dozens of different lengths and shape shards of ice.

When Merida, and the Snow Queen's eyes met there was a moment as if time stood still, before the Celt released her flaming arrow towards the cold, heartless eyes of the Snow Queen. It was a futile attack as the arrow simply frozen solid, the flame snuffed out and it fell to the ground. Pulling her comrade behind her, Merida wasn't ready to die, but refused to show the Snow Queen any satisfaction of seeing fear.

Mordred's head reared back and shot forward towards the two, and just before it's jaws could being about the most horrible of deaths, a flash of steel came across the mighty dragon's face. The gash was deep, and Mordred pulled back onto his hind legs clenching his face as blood poured out from where is left eye once was. Merida stared in awe at the slender knight in full plate mail who stood before her with a sword and shield in hand. Before Mordred could recover, hundreds of flaming arrows began to strike upon it's scales. Though all simply bounced off harmlessly, it forced the terrible beast to push upwards with its mighty wings in protection of his rider. Rushing from the fog of war into the empty war-torn field of snow and ice, came twenty of knights armed with swords and bows.

Getting to her feet, Merida pulled the cloaked blond hair girl and watched as the knight who saved them turned and opened his helmet's faceplate. She nearly leapt for joy at the sight of the shaggy red hair, and blue eyes of the man she saw. Nearly running to be in his arms, but when Merida saw him look back to the blonde, she slowed just before hugging him. She looked back to the girl with guilt. She stared back at Merida and the knight and felt a chaotic mix of betrayal, sympathy, hate, and love.

Simply taking the Knight's hand, Merida and he began to run forward, and as they passed the blonde, Merida took her hand and with the twenty knights protecting them finally reached the main trench lines of the allied front. Once in the trench, Merida felt for the first time in days, a sense of safety.

When all the knights returned to the safety of the trenches, bowmen that lined the trench began to fire flaming arrows towards the location of where the mighty dragon Mordred once was. Pulling Merida with him, the Knight looked agitated as he spoke, "What the hell were you thinking going out there alone?"

Slapping the knight in the back of the head, Merida glared as she yelled, "Shut yer geggy, I caused enough of the poor lass's suffering, I wasn't going to let her die because of me."

Reaching a rear trench lines, Merida paused at the sight of her father, King Fergus, who stood as the leader of the exiled clans of the north. She rushed to him, but had to duck when she heard the sound of ice boulders landing nearby. When she finally got to her father, they shared a warm and comforting embrace as they crouched.

Running his hands through her hair, Fergus tried not to cry, "I thought ye be dead, child. I couldn't stand losing ya."

With her head resting upon her father's chest, Merida replied, "I could'nt stand see that girl die because of what I have done."

Pulling back from her father, Merida feeling of security began to vanish as he stared at her with sorrow and love. "Chester, Beeston, and Nottingham have fallen since you left."

Slowly standing with her father's help, Merida looked about to see that the army wasn't retreating, but preparing for a final stand. "Da, why aren't we falling back? The Everwinter will attack in mass any day now!"

"They have been, the night after you left." The Knight who saved Merida said as he stood with his helmet off to reveal his fair skin that had blotches of soot where his helmet's face shield did not cover.

Stepping forward, the Blonde hair girl pulled back her hood and pulled out her hair to allow her flowing locks drape over her cape all the way to her buttocks. Coming up to her and wrapping his arms around her a man with a scared face and weathered skin. He wore battle worn plate mail and had a cracked and bent crown upon his head. "Thank God."

With great disappear she whispered, "Father… You were waiting for us. If I didn't…"

Rubbing the back of her head, he tried to calm her. "No, it is okay. You are safe now, and we will make sure you remain safe."

Fergus, placed a hand on the man's shoulder and said, "Geraint, we don't have much time."

Nodding his head, he looked over to the Knight with distain. "If I had a choice, you would not be doing this."

"Da?" Merida watched as he began walking her away from the front lines, and towards her trusty Scottish Clydesdale Angus, who had a soldier DunBroch loading saddle bags. "What is going on?"

Pausing, Fergus knelt down so he could be more at eye level with his daughter at took his daughters hand. "Yer story isn't over yet, lassie. Yer strong as yer brave, and I know yer find a way to free yer mother and yer brothers from that Ice Witch, and help rise the clans of the highlands again."

Yanking her hand free, Merida looked about as more troops were moving to the frontline. "My place is here Da, with my clan! My mistakes have cost enough lives, I don't care what that drabby bampot wizard thinks!"

Fergus rubbed his head, knowing his daughter wouldn't take what he was about to say without a fight. "Keep the heid, Merida. This is not a debate; I am not going to let ya die here. Ya need to take the Princess, and find the Amulet of Avalor, if we are to ever find a way to end this blight upon the world."

Looking over to the young blond girl, Merida leaned into her father and whispered, "She hates me, and I am not even sure she is an enchantress, like everyone claims. I haven't seen that taffy cast a single spell other than that floaty ball."

"Ya goin." Fergus said in a commanding voice.

Stepping back, Merida shook her head and pointed to the frontline. "I should be at yer side, Fighting to the dea…"

Merida collapsed into her father's arm unconscious from the blow to the back of the head by the Knight's gauntlet. Giving a sigh, Fergus, held his daughter gently and walked her over to Angus. First to mount Angus was the Knight who helped Fergus place his daughters in front of him.

Staring at the Knight, Fergus narrowed his eyes, "I don't know what my daughter sees in a woolyback like ya, but I know she likes ya, maybe even loves ya. Ya better swear to me, ya will protect her even if it means ya death."

"On my honor." The Knight replied.

Glancing over to the Blonde hair princess who was mounting a chestnut Welsh Cob. Fergus spat and drew his sword out and pointed at the Knight. "Ya honor means shite Sir Taran of the Caer Dallben, ya broke the heart of one princess, but unlike her father, if ya break the heart of my princess, I will gut ya like a pig and pull out yer entrails, wrap them around yer tiny neck and gleefully watch as I choke the life out of yer tiny worthless body!"

Taran gave a fearful nod, believing ever word coming from the Scottish King, who was four times his size. He looked over to the Young Princess a woman he has known for five years. A woman, who at the tender age of thirteen thought he was in love with. He could not even remember the moment his love for this fair and beautiful girl even began to fade. Yet he knew it was outshined by the woman who he had just rendered unconscious.

Taking the reins of a third unmounted horse, Taran built up the courage to speak the name of the girl he once loved for the first time, since she had discovered his betrayal, "Princess Eilonwy, are you ready."

Releasing her hand from her father for what she knew would be her final time, she turned and faced Taran but didn't look him in the eyes when she responded, "Do I have a choice?"

Looking away, he slapped the reins of Angus, and he charged forward, with his third horse following in stride. Moments after he moved, Eilonwy whispered to her father, "I love you." Before she rode off behind Taran, and Merida.

Watching their children ride away, Fergus and Geraint exchanged glances, before they made their way to the frontlines. Once there, they came up alongside the leader of the united armies of Prydain. He had changed a great deal since his days as a squire to his step brother Kay. Resting his hand upon the hilt of his sword, the King of all of Mercia looked to the last surviving kings of Prydain. The rest were either dead, turned into ice trophies to the Snow Queen, or had fled. "Are your children safe?"

Staring off into the misty no-mans-land of the battlefield, Fergus frowned, "Not willingly Arthur."

Patting the peg legged king on his back, Arthur chuckled, "That daughter of yours is a feisty one, but brave, and true of heart."

As Fergus sheepishly smiled at the complement, King Geraint crossed his arms. "Other than the fact, that wildling Celt daughter of yours stole the true love of my daughter the last descendent of the House of Llyr, she is okay."

"Don't ya have some sheep to herd your tiny man," Fergus replied?

Looking to his fellow Kings, Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Save it for the Snow Queen and the Everwinter army. Princess Eilonwy, is a fine and beautiful maiden, just like her mother Queen Angharad. There will be plenty of time for her to find her one true love."

"Like you did Arthur?" Geraint smirked as he looked to the leader of the Normans.

Fergus, let out a long fading whistle, "Way to hit a man below the belt Geraint."

Clearing his throat, Arthur drew out his sword as the offensive was about to begin. He looked down to Geraint and countered. "Bloody Bard."

"Substitute Squire," Geraint countered.

Clearing his throat, the much larger King Fergus stared down at the two men. He first looked at Geraint, "Ya sorry tosser. Ya only became King because yer wife was bewitched by your poetry." Turning to Arthur he added, "Ya just a mangy squire who accidently pulled some mystical sword from a rock, witch impressed a bunch of knights to make you king. And where is that sword? Ya lost it in a lake! I am the only true king. Coming from thirteen generations of my clan's history, so show some respect."

The Welsh and Norman king of the land of Prydain look to Fergus and said in unison, "You're wearing a skirt."

"It's called a kilt!" After all, three men stared at each other as if they were about to fight, they burst into laughter. Their cheer raised the moral to them soldiers around them. After a couple pounds on his chest and a long breath of the brisk winter air, Fergus said, "The grand wizard merlin is dead, our children are our only hope to ending this witches reign of terror, and stopping the Tempests from destroying the world. I am surrounded by people I've gone to war with more than broken bread with. Yet, if I am to die here in…" Looking about Fergus glanced to Arthur, "What did ya say the name of this place was again, Arthur?"

Looking about the war torn lands, Arthur replied, "Camlann.

"If I am going to die here in Camlann, it is my honor to do so beside men of honor such as yer selves."

A soldier walked by the Kings with a troth, and each man dipped their swords blade into the liquid and the man moved on as he went down the line of swordsmen. Arthur, stared down to the sword and frowned, for it wasn't the blade that he pulled from the stone nearly twenty years ago. He looked behind him to his signal corps and nodded. Horns sounded and men began to place ladders up to the trench walls.

Drums began to bang, and in the first line of troops the spear and pikemen set the blades of their weapons aflame. Behind the Trenches, archers rose flaming arrows up and ready to let loose. Fergus eyes narrowed as he saw through the mist the mindless horde of the Everwinter Army baring down on them. Arthur raised his sword and sung downward giving the orders for the archer's release. All watched as thousands of arrows were shot into the air, and began to rain down upon the army of snow soldiers.

The final horn sounded, and the united armies, poured out of the trenches, storming towards destiny. A final desperate act to not defeat the Everwinter, but to give those who could a chance. It was beyond saving their own lands; it was to save the world from a frozen hell. Following their men into battle, the three kings of the alliance charged forward, and as they came out of the trenches struck their swords upon the stones that lined it, igniting their swords into fiery weapons of death against any creature of snow. All three entered battle knowing it would be there last.

With flaming arrows flying overhead, and Ice arrows landing around them, the two sides clashed in climatic fashion. The flame weapons of the united armies were merciless against the humanoid figures made of snow and ice. None heeded in their fury to kill each other as the ground began to quake. The sky began to fade to darkness, which turned the flaming weapons glow into an awesome spectacle of dancing flames.

"It's a Tempest!" Geraint shouted as he struck down a snow soldier.

Beating down a snow giant with his sword, Fergus looked about to see even the Everwinter soldiers were confused about what was happening. Just as he was about to reply to Geraint he watched as he vanished into the mouth of Mordred as he swooped down from above.

"Geraint!" Fergus shouted as he threw his sword towards the beast.

Weaponless he picked up a fallen soldiers flaming spear, he struck down any snow soldier that came close to him as he followed the dragon as it flew across the battlefield killing entire squads of men with its breath of fire. Just as he lined up his shot with his spear a figured landed in front of him.

He came to a stop as standing before him was the blue harpy herself. Pointing the spear at her, Fergus snarled, "So Queen Elsa, ya icy little devil, we meet again?"

"What has it been, eight, no nine months," the Snow Queen replied with a diabolical smirk. "I do so enjoy the ice statues of your dear wife and sons. They are still my favorite, I was hoping simply collecting the final two pieces, so I can show all my friends the complete set."

Before Fergus could respond, the icy skinned Elsa rose her hand and blasted ten charging knights with her powers turning them to ice and shattering them into pieces across the blood stained snow. Stepping back, Fergus knew his options were limited. "Do you think ya scare me witch? Even this tempest ya summoned will not stop me from killing ya."

Peering upwards, Elsa began to laugh as she walked closer to Fergus. "Oh my savage little Celt, I am not the one who causes the tempests, I am simply a result of them."

Out of the corner of his eye, Fergus saw Arthur charging towards them, and he knew this was their best and only chance. He lunged forward with his spear, and just before it struck Elsa froze it and the strength of Fergus's grip had it shatter like glass, yet he still charged forward and tackled the smaller woman. She began to freeze Fergus's hand turning it into ice as they struggled, Arthur charged at her with his sword out stretched to impale her.

As soon as the sword struck Elsa buckled over it, and the force of the blow shattered Fergus's frozen hands and he fell to the ground. Both kings watched as the Frozen Terror fell to the snow lifeless. Yet before he could believe the sacrifice of his hand was worth it, he watched as the flames from the sword began to melt the body of Elsa, and he realized that it was just snow, like her endless soldiers.

When he stood to warn Arthur, he witnessed in anguish as the thick talons of Mordred hind legs ripped through the man who pulled the sword from the stone. The dragon roared as it threw the legendary king into air, and Fergus watched as the great king of the Normans struck against the ground suffering a mortal blow. Mordred landed overtop of Arthur who fearlessly stared at the beast who had just killed him.

Distracted by the fall of the great King Arthur, King Fergus didn't realize he was in danger until he felt the cold sting of ice enter his body. Looking down he stared at the blade of an ice sword. Stumbling forward, he fell to his knees and reached for the sword Arthur used to strike down the snow made doppelganger of Elsa. Feeling the presence of the Snow Queen behind him, he lashed out quickly and watched as the blade cut across her hand that she had raised to attack him with her powers.

Drawing her wounded hand back hissing in pain, Elsa screamed in rage and before Fergus's could get back onto his feet she flung out her good hand turning him to ice. Her hand had a deep burning gash across the palm that went down to the bone. Elsa seared in furry as held up her good hand to Fergus and obliterated his frozen body in a fit of uncontrolled wrath.

"Nooo!" Staring down to the battlefield from the tree line of a hillside, Merida watched in anguish as her father died before the hands of the Snow Queen. She thrashed and kicked struggling to break free from Taran's arms. He could barely control her as she had already made him run twenty yards just to catch her after she awoke from being struck in the head. Since holding her back she has dragged him an additional ten yards.

"Merida stop it!"

Head butting Taran, Merida nearly got free from that, but was her emotions were so overwhelmed she simply continued to lash her arms and legs out trying to get free. "I am going to kill her! Let me go or I will kill ya too!"

Wrenching her back and forth, and regaining his grip, Taran watched as tears began to pour out of Merida's eyes. "She is to powerful, our only hope is to find the Amulet of Avalor! I will not let you go down there just to die!"

After a kick to Taran's groin, he finally dropped her, but Merida's emotions were so overwhelming she simply fell to her knees and cried uncontrollably. Falling on the snow next to her, Taran rolled about in agony. Merida finally rose her head and stared down into the battlefield. With a trembling hand she reached for her sword and began to draw it out before she was struck in the back of the head knocking her to the ground unconscious.

Standing behind her, Princess Eilonwy, held a frying pan in her hands. She gave a heavy sigh, feeling great relief, for she has been wanting to hit Merida with something for a long time now. "That is enough out of you. Bloody Gingers."

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

Trampling through the peaceful forest of Bidart just south of the port city of Bayonne, a man of the finest pedigree stumbled about during a clear and cool night. He had his trusty blunderbuss in one hand, and a massive stein of fine ale in the other. He didn't even remember why he decided to go hunting in the middle of the night, but after the twentieth round at the pub, it seemed like a good idea at the time. At his side was his faithful lackey and extra stein holder.

The Hunter, with broad shoulders, a neck larger than most men's thighs had jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, even as a slobbering drunk he was better looking than any man alive if you asked him. Even if you didn't ask he would tell you. He always enjoyed his annual trips away from his relatively quiet, peaceful secluded farming village of Larressore. This had an added purpose of finding his true heart's desire. However, once again the girl, the only beauty worthy of his heart could not be found.

Holding up his stein he continued with the song he was just chanting not realizing he was repeating it for the tenth time, with each line he performed the action the song he was singing called for.

 _"Brother LaFou raise your glass._

 _And above all,_

 _don't spill anything,_

 _and put it from your forehead,_

 _to your nose,_

 _to your chin,_

 _to your belly,_

 _to your crouch,_

 _to your mouth, and gulp,_

 _and gulp and gulp!_

With his hands so full, the not very handsome, short and pudgy LaFou simply grabbed one of the steins by his mouth and drunkenly gulped down as much as he could, spilling most of it on his face and chest. Reaching a clearing from the forest, the Hunter stood stoically overlooking a large hillside that reached down to the sanding beaches of the ocean. Taking in a hardy deep breath, he finished off what was left of his ale, and grabbed another stein from his LaFou.

"Look at it LaFou, breath in that clean ocean air!"

Peering out to the water, LaFou could feel his skin crawl, he didn't know how to swim, and the idea of even getting near the ocean scared LaFou. "It is something Gaston. Maybe someday you can take Belle on the ocean."

Slapping the foolish flunky in the back of the head, Gaston boiled in anger of a reminder of the girl who had been avoiding him for months now. "I think her crazy father is hiding me from her. That fool knows his daughter will fall in love with me. Do you believe he allows that girl to help him with building things!"

"It inconceivable!" LaFou deemed as he looked up to his idol.

When a faint sound of thunder was heard, Gaston's keen hunter's ears had him look skyward to see not a cloud in the sky. When a second thunder clap was heard he raised his blunderbuss and looked back to the forest.

"What is…" Before LaFou could finish, Gaston punched him in the mouth to shut him up.

They first felt it in the pit of their stomachs, an uneasy gut churning vibration, that so resonated throughout their entire bodies into what at first felt like a wonderful motion and trembling of the earth. Never has Gaston or LaFou ever experienced an earthquake only knew of them as legend and stories from the far south. Just when they thought the event was just a harmless event the ground felt like it dropped and everything that wasn't rooted to the earth fell to the ground causing an intense, tumultuous, and deafening boom.

Falling onto his back, Gaston stared in absolute astonishment as he witnessed the night sky be split open in a jagged line of brilliant fiery green light. At that moment, Gaston was sure, that the world was coming to the end, as the stars all at once appeared to be fluttering down from the heaves with streaks of fire trailing them. As the ground stop shaking, Gaston strength alone couldn't will him to run, he simply covered his eyes with his arms as it felt like all the air was being sucked out of his lungs.

Than it ended as suddenly as it came, silence returned to the hilltop overlooking the ocean below. Opening his eyes, Gaston slowly uncurled from the fetal position, and stared upwards to see that the stars were resting peacefully in the night sky twinkling brightly, but his trained eyes knew they weren't right. Sure he could find the North Star, and all the constellations he used for navigation while hunting, but they were not where they should be. Coming to his feet, he slowly survived the forest to find that many trees fell during the chaos, yet what disturbed him the most was he couldn't hear a single bird, incest or rustling of the leaves in the wind.

Finally, he looked towards the ocean, and that's when he saw the impossible. Beached upon the sandy shore, a sailing ship of immense size, broken in two. It was next to a second ship, a smaller Dutch style Fluyt. Something Gaston was used to seeing in the Bayonne harbor. Rubbing his eyes unable to believe what just materialized before him, Gaston looked to LaFou who stared gobsmacked at the ships.

When the crackle of musket fire was heard, Gaston narrowed his eyes and focused to see, men in uniforms upon the small ships firing their weapons against shadowy creatures emerging from the much larger one. When the obvious battle ensued, Gaston quickly leapt into action, drunk, with blunderbuss at the ready and a satchel loaded with shots, and powder. Not far behind him his trusty LaFou still trying to finish off whatever was left in any of the steins he dropped following the earthquake.

When they reached the bottom of the hill, both stared at the unimaginable sight, pouring from the large four mast ship were dozens of green, purple, and gray skinned creatures that stood no more than four feet tall. They had long pointy ears and wart covered disfigured faces. They were armed with short swords and spears, charging towards the small ship. Upon the Fluyt, they witnessed men along her deck, forming firing lines unleashing hell down upon the devilish goblins.

The totally surreal scene was far too much for the inebriated LaFou who dropped like a rock as he fainted on to the white sand beach. It was clear which side, Gaston would take, the men over the ugly and disfigured. As he rushed towards the Fluyt he aimed his weapon at a charging goblin and fired, shooting him in the back. The repeated volley of musket fire from the Fluyt hid his shot, and as he reached the bow of the Fluyt haul hull he had reloaded and opened fire on another goblin.

The horde of goblins was too much and before Gaston could reload or climb to the deck of the ship for safety he was forced to parry a spear strike with his blunderbuss. The blow was so weak and pathetic, to the hunter who was roughly the size of a barge it caused him to bellow a laugh. He took the spear into his hand pulled it along with the goblin into the air and with a swing of the arm, the impish demon was thrown from the spear landing in the shallow waters of the shore.

With ease he scoured a second goblin and then threw the spear with the goblin impaled upon its shaft into a third. The sight of such easy slaying of their fellow fiends gave the goblins hesitation to approach the giant of a man before them. This gave Gaston time to reach the accommodation ladder built into the hull, and board the ship.

Once on deck, Gaston stared down an entire squad of uniformed men armed with muskets pointing at his directions. He placed his hands on his hips and stoically posed as he said, "I am here to help!"

Calling out from behind the men was a slender, fair skin woman, with scarlet lips, long deep coral red hair, with aqua blue eyes. "Hold ild!" The scarlet was wearing what was once a very expensive fine blue dress with gold and white lace and pink embroidering. She held her hand up and stared at Gaston questionably, "Du taler fransk?"

Before Gaston was a beautiful woman speaking in a foreign keen hunting senses picked up on the breath of would be attackers approaching from below him. He held up his finger to signal the woman to give him a moment. He finished reloading his blunderbuss and turned just as a blue skinned goblin was coming up the ladder. He placed the barrel of the weapon on its head and fired. The headless body of the little devil fell down off the ladder knocking all of his comrades that were on it behind him. Gaston looked to the railing of the ships deck to see goblins were climbing over the side. He grabbed one's spear and then punched its holder in the head so hard, the goblin flew twenty feet off the side of the ship. With the spear, he quickly makes quick work of five more goblins. He finished by throwing the spear across the railing of the ship impaling four more goblins before it struck the wall side of the quarter deck.

Turning back to the now astonished soldiers and the flabbergasted woman, Gaston returned to his stoic pose with his hands on his hips. After clearing her throat, the woman spoke in Gaston's native tongue, "Welcome aboard!"

With the fiendish enemy taken off the side of the ship, the soldiers charged forward in two lines and with their muskets each line took turns shooting down into the horde. Reloading his blunderbuss, Gaston couldn't help but leer at the beauty before him who assisted the soldiers in reloading muskets. "The names, Gaston. You wouldn't have any idea on why a beautiful woman such as yourself was lucky enough to be saved by me would you?"

When one of her soldiers was struck down by an arrow, the women quickly picked up his musket and fired down at the goblins. "Nice to meet you, I am Ariel. I was hoping you knew."

Still staring at the woman, Gaston leveled his weapon and without looking fired taking off a goblins head. "Should I?"

As Ariel was reloading her musket, she replied, "We were at sea, fleeing from minions of Morgana, when we suddenly appeared here."

With the hordes of goblins thinning, Gaston looked about the soldiers knowing they were not mercenaries or sailors, but quality marines. "You must be pretty important to be protected by your kingdom's marines."

"It's complicated." Ariel replied. Just as she rose her musket to fire she heard one of the ship's crew cry out from the mast, and she looked to see a massive tentacles jetting out from the sea and smashing holes throughout the hull and the aft of the ship. She turned and fired her musket at the deadly purple tentacl. With her shot expended, she dropped the musket and ran towards the captain's room.

Gaston, finding the next impossible thing more thrilling than the next, fired his weapon at the tentacles. After he fired, he retrieved a sword from a dead marine, and used it to defend himself from the slimy tentacles that appeared to be covered in suction cups that had teeth ringed within. Just as he reached Ariel, he hacked a chuck of a tentacle to defend her.

Just as a tentacle crashed through the Capitan's room door, a girl no more than twelve came falling out of it rolling to the ground. She had long thick black hair and brown eyes and before she could get to her feet was scooped up into Ariel's arms. "Melody!"

Pulling the little girl behind her, Ariel looked to Gaston as he hacked away at lashing tentacles. Ariel could do little as she watched her ship aft get torn apart as the tentacles dragged the ship out to sea. All she could do was lay over the young Melody when the main mast fell. Yet thanks to Gaston the tentacles never once touch Ariel or Melody. As quickly as they came, the tentacles retreated, and looking about only half of the Marines and a quarter of the ship's crew remained standing.

Gaston took the lull to reload his blunderbuss and look about unsure of what fantastical thing would happen next. He was not disappointed as a flash of green fire erupted on what remained of the quarter deck, and after jetting high into the air, the frames vanished to reveal a slim greyish skinned woman with dark purple hair. She wore deep purple robes with black trim. Her green and golden trim eyes stared down at those below her with pure malleolus. Rushing to stand between Ariel and the witch were the Marines who all rose their rifles to the new threat.

Ariel stared up at the woman with confusion as she did not know who she was. Staring at the weapons, a devilish grin grew on her face as she flicked her wrist. Gaston could smell it, even though the deck stunk of recently fired muskets. Something was burning, not just gunpowder but leather. Suddenly one by one the marines defending the Ariel powder flasks began to explode along with the muskets in their hands. Gaston quickly threw off his satchel and blunderbuss over the ships side, then leapt over top of the woman and the child as the final line of men vanished in the destruction of their own weapons.

When the screams and explosions ended, Gaston looked down to the foreign woman and asked, "You okay." Ariel simply nodded, and he turned to see the evil witch was laughing hysterically. He looked about quickly, and when Gaston found a large splinter of wood sticking out from the ships mast. He ripped it free from what remained of the mast and threw it at the magic user like a javelin. Before it struck it froze in midair and simply hovered there a few feet from its target.

When he heard the screams of the little girl, Gaston turned to see a tentacle had wrapped around the child's leg and she was dragged swiftly out of the arms of Ariel and off the deck of the ship into the water. "I will save…"

Before Gaston could even announce his coming act of heroism, he was pushed to the side by Ariel who was kicking off her shoes and running to the ship diving into the water. "Saving people is no job for a woman." Gaston muttered annoyed a bit by Ariel outshining him.

Just as he turned to confront the witch she vanished in a burst of flames. Confused on what to do for a moment, he realized that Ariel would probably need rescuing from the water, because she is just a girl after all, and they can't swim. So after kicking off his boots, he ran and dived into the water.

The moon lit sky did little for the brute Gaston as he blindly searched the sea bed for any signs of bodies. Coming up for air, he looked back to the shore, knowing if he gave up he can simply create the epic but tragic story of how he failed to save the redheaded beauty. Just as he made up his mind to swim back to shore, his leg became ensnared by a tentacle covered in stinging suction cups. Wincing in pain, Gaston was only given a split second to take his final breath before he was ripped under water.

All he had left to defend himself with was his skinning knife. Pulling it out, he tried to cut at the tentacle but struggled against the force of resistance of trying to reach his entangled leg traveling so fast under water. All he could do was nick at the tentacle, as he was dragged deeper and deeper underwater and further and further from shore. His lungs began to burn, he barely had a full breath, and wasting energy trying to reach his leg was making him feel light headed. With the surface only becoming a distant memory the fear of the black depths of the ocean would be his final resting place began to set in.

When he snapped to a stop his whole body stretched out, looking up in the dimly lit waters he stared in wonder to see that Ariel not only had him by the arm, but with tremendous strength she was preventing the unseen monster from pulling him deeper. She pulled him to a rocky shelf edge, where he was able to grab onto a jetting rock. Taking the knife from his hands, she easily cut him free from the tentacle. It was than he realized in sheer terror that Ariel was not even human.

Her legs were gone, and in their place was a shimmering sea-green horizontal fish-like tail, with long silky pale green translucent fins. With his gasp of shock, Gaston just lost his last desperate particle of air. He covered his mouth as the void began to fill with all that was left, sea water. The feeling of drowning was painful, terrifying and slow, but the freakish siren who was partly to blame for him dying was a bigger threat. He was going to spend the last seconds of his life trying to free himself form this monsters grip.

This was a first for Ariel. Sure, 'the I am a mermaid,' shock on humans was always different, and fear wasn't uncommon, but when someone was drowning, trying to drown faster wasn't the normal response she got when she tried to rescue them. Her Atlantean strength easily overpowered the fear stricken Frenchman and she pinched his nose and placed her mouth over his giving him the life sustaining gift of air.

With lips upon his own, Gaston froze. He stared into the woman's eyes as his lungs were filled with the warm precious gift. When she pulled away Gaston stared at her as she used his knife to cut away her dress, and she swam with lightning speed as she slashed at an approaching tentacle. She than dodged quickly as a glowing green ball of energy whipped past her.

Appearing from a burst of green flame was the gray witch from the ship with a curved sword. Gaston remained silent as he observed of one fantastic battles he could never imagine. The scarlet siren held her own against the magic and sword wielding witch with just a skinning knife. After what looked like a dozen parries and dodges, the siren finally delivered a stabbing blow to the witches' shoulder.

"Give me, my daughter back Morgana!"

The woman smiled and released the grip of her sword and allowed it to sink, "I promised you I would take way everything you have ever loved princess. I have taken your father, your husband, your kingdom, and now your daughter. You are homeless at land and sea, and alone. What more must I take until you give up what is rightfully mine."

Pushing the knife deeper into the Morgana's shoulder, "I will kill you!"

Gently, Morgana placed her hand upon Ariel's that gripped the knife tightly. "Than do it! I have lived over a hundred life times, and I do not fear death." She watched as the rage and anger boil within Ariel's face, but saw panic and fear within her eyes. "But you won't, because you can't. After all the pain I've caused you, all the blood I shed, you still are to pure to take a life." Ariel shook her head in such pain, wishing the powerful enchantress was wrong. Even with the ability to kill the woman who has harassed and tortured her since she was a child, her heart simply wouldn't allow it. "You are the Arulam Dei, you are incapable of taking a life."

Releasing her grip on the knife, Ariel drew back in tears, "What you ask for. This is not something I can just give!"

Pulling the knife from her shoulder, Morgana watched as her wound healed. "You are a clever girl; I am sure you could figure it out."

Staring down the woman with hate, Ariel eyes narrowed. "I know who you are." The woman looked surprised, at Ariel. "All those years torturing me and my sisters, your magical escape from my father's prison, then your sudden rise to power in this human form. You are not merfolk, you never were."

"Like I said a clever girl." Marina peered down to Gaston who was slowly losing consciousness. "Your friend is dying again."

"This is not over." Ariel said as she swam backwards to Gaston.

"You know what I want Princess." The Dark Enchantress jeered as she disappeared in green flames.

With Morgan gone, Ariel stared into the dark void of the ocean her heart ripped apart at the loss of her daughter. Yet there was one life she could save at that point, swimming to him, Ariel easily lifted Gaston and shot upwards to the surface. Upon their breach Gaston had lost consciousness, and Ariel looked to the lug of a man and was reminded of his horrible reaction to her mermaid form and knew there would be trouble. She looked towards her half sunken ship near the shore knowing she needed to take measures.

It took longer than expected, but finally with the last bit of strength she could muster. Ariel wearing a tattered gray dress, pulled Gaston out from the crashing waves before she fell to the ground exhausted. Already missing the many perks of being merfolk. Kneeling before him, she leaned over and whispered a sweet and soft melody into his ear.

 _'The nighttime fills the sky,_

 _Your memories go falling by,_

 _Bring thy beneath in calming air,_

 _So warm and soft at myside,_

 _My sight brings your world in harmony,_

 _Your memories of me bring humility_

 _Until I set your memories free like water in a stream,_

 _You will forget forever more."_

Pulling away, Ariel stared down to the man knowing she crossed a line she could never comeback from. She used the power of her song voice to cast a spell upon a human. An act that had been banned by her people for nearly two thousand years. As she brushed the man's hair out of his face to lean down to make sure he was breathing okay. Without warning she was knocked to her feet by the small pudgy Lufau who rushed to his friend's side in a panic.

"Is he alive? What happened," Lafau yelled as he shook Gaston violently?

Pulling herself out of the sand, and brushing her hair out of her face, Ariel gave a small sigh and said, "He is fine. He saved my life."

When Lafau bent down to see if he could hear a heartbeat Gaston reflectively punched him in the face knocking him back about five feet. When he slowly opened his eyes at the sight of Ariel he felt a sudden feeling of disgust and hatred, which was unnaturally over powered by an absolute and uncontrollable feeling of peace. It felt atypical, yet welcoming at the same time.

Rubbing his head, Gaston looked about the shore unsure how he got there. "What happened?"

Playing with the edge of her hair, Ariel was never a very good liar, so didn't want to even try to make one that was overly complex. "You rescued me from the dark enchantress."

"I did," Gaston questioned? After a moment of thought he slowly stood up and smiled down to the young woman. "I did. Well of course I did!" He looked to see Lafau had recovered and was cheering his praise for rescuing the fair woman. "What about the little one?"

"You mean my daughter," Ariel whispered, crestfallen. "Sadly she was taken away before I…" Biting her lip Ariel corrected herself, "before you could rescue her."

Seeing Ariel fight off tears, Gaston placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Ariel, Gaston is here, and I will hunt down that vicious sea monster and the dark enchantress that took your daughter!"

"You are the best Gaston!" Lafau crowed.

"I know." With his hands on his hips, Gaston looked out to sea and realized he had no idea who he was looking for. "So who was that witch?"

Ringing out her hair, Ariel gave a heavy sigh. "She goes by many names. I've always known her as an evil crooked governess named Marina Del Rey. More recently I learned the name her teacher got her, Morgan Le Fay. However her true name is the daughter of darkness herself… Morgana."

 **/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **/**

The magic of the Snow Queen was truly stupendous. Even for a girl who had her three brothers, and mother, turned into frozen trophies to this Malevolent Mistress of Winter. Merida was once again amazed by the sight of the ice citadel. It looked the same as the one that appeared north of the Highlands a year ago, and like that one, this was formed in mere minutes by the will of the Snow Queen.

Shrouded in a white cloak and hood, Merida perilously climbed the side of the ice wall, cursing the blond haired fool under her breath, whom she was seeking to rescue. Reaching an embrasure near the top of the wall, Merida first peered in to assure that there was no one on the other side. Finding it clear and quiet, she removed her sword, bow, and quiver and placed them on the other side of the wall first. She then painfully and slowly squeezed through the slit that was, luckily for Merida, meant for ice arrows that were three times the size of normal arrows.

When she finally pushed herself through, she fell flat on her face. Just before she stood, she heard the sound of the Snow Queen's deadliest of servants. She laid completely skill as the sound of buzzing could be heard outside. Any sudden movement and not only would the Snow bees know of her presence but the Snow Queen herself. Any action against her minions she would feel, it made it nearly impossible for anyone to do what Merida was attempting.

When the buzzing outside dissipated; Merida stood and placed her sword and quiver back on. Nocking a normal arrow, she slowly prowled the halls for who she sought. Luckily for Merida the outer defenses of the Snow Queen's lair was so strong, that she did nothing about adding guards or protection on the inside. Yet, the wily redheaded Princess wasn't taking any chances, and cleared every room and corner as if death itself was on the other side.

When she heard a sick and cynical laugh echo through the halls, she knew she was close. She peeked through an entrance way to see it lead to a balcony overlooking a throne room of some kind. With great care and silence, she went inside and crouched against a wall and peered through the thick but translucent ice. There she saw her: Princess Eilonwy with her arms out stretched and bounded in ice, her legs pulled close together with her feet incased in ice as well. Her body was held forward at an angle forcing her shoulders to support the weight of her body. It looked cruel and painful, and the young Eilonwy appeared nearly lifeless.

"Why should I freeze your heart?" Merida heard the Snow Queen hiss as she passed around her. "When I could simply kill the one who wounded it so?"

Opening her eyes, Eilonwy stared at Elsa's short bluish hair that arched up like a frozen wave of water. "I will not hurt the one Taran loves. But I cannot live with the pain of him loving another over me. So please, I beg of you, Queen Elsa, freeze my heart and end my suffering."

"Well since you asked so nicely," Elsa gleamed with a twisted smile.

"Elsa stop!" Even Merida turned quickly to the sight of a third person entering the room. She looked about Elsa's age in her early twenties, slender, fair skin, rosy cheeks, pink lipstick, long wavy hair that was black on the right side and white on the left. Her icy blue eyes glared at the Snow Queen as she entered. She rested her hands on her black-and-white gown with falling leaves and a dragonfly embroidered into the design. Fluttering around the woman were dozens of dragonflies the size of her palm.

Giving a pout, Elsa pointed at Eilonwy, "But she asked nicely Ivy!"

Placing her hand upon Eilonwy's chin, Ivy turned her head from this side to that, "Well, if it isn't the Princess of Llyr." she said staring at the young princess intently. "Would that silly old wizard," she whispered, "be that stupid to hide the Genesis Cervosa in you?" Seeing Eilonwy's confused looked, Ivy rubbed the princesses' chin as she pondered. "The Everwinter has corrupted your mind I see."

"The Princess of Llyr…" she said releasing Eilonwy's chin, watching as the girl's head hung down and her long blond hair cascading off her shoulders, "Everyone thought you were lost forever."

Peering at Elsa over her shoulder, Ivy said, "A simple summoned Exile like yourself, has no idea what the Tempests has brought to us."

Elsa thought about lashing out at Ivy, yet the sight of the dragonflies made her reconsider. She didn't like being called an Exile. Crossing her arms to prevent temptation of casting an ice lance at Ivy, Elsa stared at her ally. "What makes her so special?"

Chuckling, Ivy let the feeling of superiority over Elsa last long enough to have her blue haired partner scowl at her. "Quite possibly, hidden within this girl's heart, is the same power that brought you to this world." Tapping her chin, Ivy frowned slightly looking back at Eilowny. "Although," she began, "she should've been stripped of it, after the Folly of Prydain. The near unleashing of the Black Cauldron, the beginning of the Era of Darkness… Yes, Merlin must have been very desperate to seek you out."

"What history?" Eilonwy whispered, "Time itself was destroyed by dark, evil, despicable witches like you."

Running her hand through Eilonwy's hair, Ivy smiled, "Oh please don't stop dear, you're making me blush."

Building up enough strength, Eilonwy pulled away from Ivy's hand. "Your tempests have brought catastrophe after catastrophe to this world, I have already lost my heart, my one true love to this darkness. So end me now, so I do not have to bare this feeling of loss any longer."

Forming an Ice dagger in her hand, Elsa eyes lit up, "With pleasure."

"Elsa!" Ivy shouted, as her dragonflies swarmed around the blue skinned harpy. Pulling a silver hand mirror that was tucked in her dress behind her back; she pointed it out to Elsa. "Any possible _Regni Priscas_ found are to be given to the Dark One unharmed. Or do you wish to defy the Lord who summoned you out of that cursed neckless."

With her blood boiling, Elsa threw her dagger into the ice wall driving it nearly all the way through. "Damn you Princess Ivy!" Elsa shouted marching out of the room, the ice under her feet glowing red with her anger. "Do with her what you like," she said opening the door, "I have an army to crush!"

When the door slammed shut, Ivy gave a small sigh and looked back at Eilonwy, "She is so mellow dramatic, don't you think?" Eilonwy simply looked at the ice below her in a disheartened silence. "What do you expect from a mere exile, an echo of a world never meant to be?" Ivy said. "Don't worry my dear Princess; I will heal you of your broken heart."

This had Eilonwy look up to Ivy with a glimmer of hope. Ivy smiled empathetically as she took hold of Eilonwy's chin once more. "Of course," she began, "one simple sting of any of my dragonflies will take a moment worth of memory away." Ivy pulled back her hand to allow one of her dragonflies to land on her finger. "Don't worry they do not hurt," she said petting it, "just tell me who you wish to forget and I shall take all of your memories away forever."

"Why would you do that?" Eilonwy shuttered in a raspy voice.

"I am not a monster," Ivy declared, "I am simply a princess looking for a kingdom of my own. I know what betrayal feels like and don't even wish it upon my enemies. So please Princess, who is it you wish to forget?"

Eilonwy hung her head. She didn't want to trust Ivy, but she was desperate to forget and so she said, "Sir Taran of the Caer Dallben, and Princess Merida of DunBroch."

After a few pets of her Dragonfly, Ivy's smile began to curl into a devilish sneer. "Princess Merida you say? Very interesting." Looking up again, Eilonwy saw Ivy's empathetic facade morph into that of pure evil. "This… Merida, is she beautiful?"

Unprepared for such a question, Eilonwy hesitated for a moment. "Not for a princess, I guess."

Ivy watched as her dragonfly took off and landed on Eilonwy's shoulder. "Come now, be truthful."

"She is a Celt, they all have a little meat on them, and speak like they have food stuffed in their mouths, and smell of liquor and ale." Eilonwy responded, unsure on how to answer such a question.

Rubbing her chin, Ivy looked thoughtfully into the distance, "Does she seem out of time? Maybe knows odd things?"

Now the questions were simply confusing Eilonwy. "What? What are you talking about?"

The usually calm and almost kind Princess Ivy snapped, and lunged towards Eilonwy, grabbing hold of her chin her eyes filled with darkness. "Is she pure of spirit, and mind?!" Ivy bellowed.

Pulling her head back as best as she could, Eilonwy felt her fear began to build. "How can anyone who takes away one's true love be pure of spirit! Just leave her alone! I don't want her dead! I simply want to be free of this pain." she paused as tears ran down her face. "Free of the pain Taran and Merida brought to my memories."

"I will remove all the memories of love and kindness from your heart," Ivy grinned with dark pleasure. "I will remove all the love from you heart, until only darkness remains. Then you will serve a new master, and under her, you will learn the power of hate, and darkness. You will help us vanquish the light, starting with betraying and murdering those you so wish to forget!"

"You are a monster!" Eilonwy shouted in anguish and shame of thinking darkness could ever be the answer.

"Let's see where your friends are, so I know where to send you." Holding up her mirror, Ivy called out, "Show me Princess Merida!"

Green arks of magic radiated from the mirror, as it glowed with a flash of green light. When the image appeared, Ivy stared in confusion at the back of a cloaked figure leaping shooting an arrow from a bow, then came the shocking realization that she was also looking at the back of her head. Merida's arrow flew past Ivy's head and struck the dragonfly on Eilowny's shoulder. When she landed she snatched a second dragonfly from the air and wrapped her arm around Ivy's neck and stuck the stinger of the dragonfly against the woman's throat.

"Speak or say anything ya witch, and we see what happens when ya get stung in the jugular." Merida whispered fiercely into Ivy's ear. Self-preservation kicked in and Ivy rose her arms in surrender. "That's a good little witch," Merida said. "Now get rid of the other dragonflies." With a flick of Ivy's wrist, the dragonflies began to leave the room. The one in Merida's clutches tried to escape but her grip was firm. "Say goodnight."

Just as Ivy looked over her shoulder at Merida in confusion, her own dragonfly was jammed into her shoulder. As the color drained from Ivy's face and she began to fall, Merida snatched the mirror from her hands before she dropped it. "This might come in handy." Merida said smugly.

Staring at Merida in shock, Eilonwy was unsure of what to say. "Merida… I-I mean–"

"Ya can apologize later ya bloody fool." Merida interrupted, "I just spent two days tracking ya down, thinking ya be kidnapped, but ya came here willingly," She drew her sword and hacked at the ice imprisoning Eilonwy. Before Eilonwy could respond, she continued, "No lassie shut it. Let's get out of here before the Snow Queen comes back."

After freeing Eilonwy and escaping the Snow Queen's lair, Merida and Eilonwy found themselves at a rudimentary campsite. Merida closed her eyes, and took a long and steading breath. When she opened them, she looked at the raging fire that was on the horizon, and then down to the silver mirror she clutched in her hand. "Show me Camelot." she whispered. After a crackle of green magic and a flash, the rim of the mirror glowed ominously as it came alive with the sight of the great castle of Camelot surrounded by hordes of snow men and giants, being consumed by fire as the mighty dragon Mordred flew overhead.

Merida sat down and placed the magic mirror face down on the snow ending the spell. She held her legs to her chest, rested her forehead upon her knees and closed her eyes. Once more she was silently crying, once more the weight of reality was making it hard to even breathe. The sound of soft padded footsteps from behind had her looking up and wiping her eyes clear of tears.

Taking a seat beside Merida, Eilonwy pulled her thick white cloak around her body and looked at the grotesque and disfigured landscape before them. Bauble studiously floated beside her; glowing a very dim deep blue.

The landscape was like that out of a nightmare. In just one year the calm rolling hills of Merica had been ripped apart, with mountain peaks and endless canyons shattered across the lands. Peering up at the stars, Eilonwy had given up trying to understand them; none were where they should be. The moon itself seems to have been drawn closer to the earth as she gazed at its new scared and misshaped form.

Finally, she built up enough courage to look at Merida, but finding the nerve to speak to her was another thing. Defeated, she looked down to her feet in shame, which had Merida finally look over to her. "I can't read yer mind."

After a glance to Taran, who was still sleeping next to their three horses and a tiny campfire, Eilonwy turned back to Merida and spoke with slight hesitation, "I am sorry."

Blowing a stand of her curls from her face, Merida looked back out to the fire blazed horizon. "Enough with the apologies Eilonwy." she said, "Ya and Taran have been doting over me for three days. Yea, I am sad ma Da is dead, yea I forgive ya for running off, and I forgive ya for wack'n me in the head."

"Do you forgive me for being a coward?" Eilonwy uttered with a shameful acerbic tone.

Merida was a bit concerned at first by how Eilonwy spoke; it looked and sounded like she hated herself. "I don't think yer a coward." she said softly, "Ya think I am not scared of the Snow Queen? No one person is capable of standing against her, other than someone just like her."

Playing with the ends of her long blonde hair, the Princess of Llyr felt resigned to her misery. "You heard what they called me," she said bitterly, "'The Folly of Prydain'. I helped find the Black Cauldron _and failed_ to destroy it. I failed at becoming an enchantress, like my mother, I failed to stop the Snow Queen, I failed to stop Taran from…"

The conversation made Merida feel pensive, as she gazed to the fair maiden from Llyr. "Yet ya killed the Horn King. Ya didn't fail Prydain, ya saved it. What happened after that, ya have no control over."

Eilonwy frowned as she held her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. "Only to have it be destroyed by the Snow Queen. I was too scared, I tried to use magic to stop her but I couldn't, I killed my father – _your_ father because _I failed_."

With a sincere smile, Merida placed her hand on Eilonwy's shoulder. "Ya didn't kill my Da or yers. Ya didn't cause the catastrophe of the tempests." Picking up the mirror, Merida called out vindictively. "The only one to blame is that mangy Ice Witch. Once we have dat Amulet of Avalor, we will face her together, and cast that harpy back from whence she came." With the mirror held out in front of her, Merida called out, "Show me the Snow Queen Elsa!"

The mirror began to spark with green arks of magic, but unlike before the mirror shook and the magical light shifted to blue before the mirror flashed to reveal the sight of a woman with long platinum blond hair, restlessly sleeping on a warm comfortable bed, with pale gray sheets. Both Merida, and Eilonwy leaned into the mirror and stared at the beautiful woman who appeared to be weeping as she slept.

The two shared a glance, and Eilonwy spoke with concern, "Who is that?" she asked looking at the image in the mirror, "She is so beautiful."

Shaking the mirror, then tapping it on its back, Merida pouted and replied, "The dumb thing must be broken!"

Taking hold of the magic mirror before Merida broke it, Eilonwy held it tightly with both hands and said, "Show me the Amulet of Avalor!"

The mirror sparked back too green and after a flash of light revealed a shore side palace and city along a cliff. Eilonwy could feel the mirror pulling her in the direction she needed to go. The girls both stared at the red roofed palace, knowing within held the tool they could use to vanquish the Snow Queen forever.

Hearing the noise at the other side of the campsite, Taran arose from his sleep and saw the two women shouting at the mirror. "Are you girls okay?" he called hesitantly.

The two women looked at him as if he had just interrupted some top secret meeting. He winced at their cold glares and lay back down, rolling to his other side so that his back was to them. "Great, they are bonding." he muttered under his breath.

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

"...And that's why they made a statue in my honor." Gaston thundered as he marched through the small dirt trail.

At his side was a red haired woman who was older than the extremely muscular man. "That was a–" Ariel stopped as she tried to understand the convoluted tale she had just heard that had more holes in it than a chunk of coral. She cleared her throat, "You are a man of many talents, Gaston LeGume. Your dialect, is it Lorraine?"

"Why yes." Gaston stated with pride. Rubbing his chin, he looked to Ariel, "Your French isn't the…" Pitching his face, Gaston wasn't sure if he wanted to continue with what he was going to say. He just felt it was wrong to belittle Ariel. He has never had problems showing dominance over those weaker than himself before. "Your French is wonderful." he said instead.

LaFou who walked in frustrated silence behind Gaston and the woman raised his eyebrow in surprise. The woman's French was poor, and sounded if anything like Belgian French. Pursing his lips together, LaFou marched between the two and after a long stare at this scarlet wench who seemed to had bewitched his best friend, he looked to Gaston.

"Gaston." LaFou whispered, "We need to talk."

Pointing to a log on the ground, LaFou looked to Ariel, "Sit there, and wait or something." After putting some distance between themselves and Ariel, LaFou pulled on his friend's shirt like a toddler wanting to get its mothers attention. "Gaston, I have a bad feeling about this girl."

Crossing his arms, Gaston wanted to defend the woman, but LaFou had a point. Something was definitely off, but as soon as he was about to agree he stopped. "Come now LaFou," he said "she's a mother who lost her daughter, it would only be right to help her." Shrugging off LaFou's fears, Gaston began to walk back to Ariel. "Besides," he said glancing at the small man jogging to keep up with him, "once we get back to Calais she will be safe and we can continue our search for Belle."

But upon clearing the forest and reaching the town limits of the port town of Calais, Gaston, Ariel, and LaFou stared in absolute astonishment of the total lack of a city. Most of which appeared to have been swallowed up by the English Channel. While the other half of the city was gone, and a towering kilometer long glacier sat in its place.

Looking to her two unlikely compatriots, Ariel realized that they were at their limit at seeing fantastical impossible things. She couldn't sing herself out of this one, even if she wanted to. LaFou fainted again, and Gaston stared back into the woods, then back to the down of town. "What kind of witchcraft is this!" he yelled.

"We don't know if that's witchcraft." Ariel spoke quickly and without thinking, when Gaston turned to her aghast, she continued, "It could have been a very dark and evil wizard."

Rubbing his chin completing the thought, Gaston declared with a raised finger, "You're right, this must be the work of some kind of dark and powerful wizardry. It isn't safe for you here Ariel. My town is just a few days ride from here, I will lead you to safety."

With little choice to the matter Gaston took Ariel's hand and began to march her towards the road that would lead them to his home. Struggling too free herself, Ariel cried out, "I am not going anywhere until I find my daughter!"

Gaston stopped and stared down at the woman contemplating on whether or not to just throw her over his shoulder and take her to safety by force, but he couldn't. It made no sense and startled him, but he respected her opinion. Her very words made him feel, happy. Letting Ariel go, Gaston tried to think of how to resolve this issue, but thinking was always a dangerous pastime for him.

Gaston spoke with a less confidant voice. "You mentioned that Morgan Le Fey or Morgana, or whatever her name was, wanted you to give her something for your daughter." he looked pointedly at her, "What is it?"

Pulling all of her hair over her shoulder, Ariel thought for a long moment on how she should answer. Even if Gaston was a bit of a jerk, he was currently under _her_ magical spell, which made her feel bad. "It goes by many names." she said after a while, "The Greeks called it _Pyrína Kósmothe_ , the Fey call it _Ende Kuru Arda_. I call it by its creator's name, the _Cor Regnorumas_. One of three powerful magical objects, that can change one's fate. Together, they would bring about the _Aurora Regna_."

History, and old things, and foreign languages simply put a very bad taste in Gaston's mouth. After rubbing his head realizing he was totally lost he looked to Ariel and asked, "Where do we get one?"

The sheer simplicity of Gaston made Ariel give a small chuckle. Then again, she could still be caught brushing her hair with forks, so she shouldn't be one to judge. Covering her playful laugh with her hand she composed herself and replied, "It isn't something you can simply get at the local market. In fact, it's appearance can only come about when multiple realms come together."

All of this talking was giving Gaston a headache and he paused for a moment from thinking and peered down the street to see LaFou regaining consciousness. "So why does that witch think you know where to get one?" he asked looking at her again.

Folding her hands in front of her, Ariel gave a small sigh. That was once again a long and complicated story. Unwilling to lie, Ariel replied, "Because I am bonded to it."

"Bonded?"

Placing her hand over her heart, Ariel whispered, "As long as one such as myself is aware of my own heart. I can sense it." Ariel looked up to the star filled sky and said, "I can feel it's existence like it is calling to me."

The statement had Gaston step back from Ariel unsure if she might be possessed by magic, but once again his natural feeling was overridden by an unseen outside force. "Then we should go. I will protect you, we find this _Aurora Rengana_ thing, and use it to get back your daughter."

" _Aurora Regna."_ Ariel corrected softly.

 _He means well, but his ignorance is beyond approach,_ she thought as she gave Gaston a kindly smile. Dwelling on her emotions, her demeanor changed as her thoughts turned more melancholic. Melody was her breaking point. _To hell with my oath, to hell with the realms, none of it matters without my Melody._

Back to his senses, FaLou slammed his foot down and called out to Gaston, "We should get out of here! This magic is getting out of hand!"

Gaston ignored his rambling and placed his large hand on Ariel's shoulder, trying to share his resolute self-confidence with her. "Is that thing the witch wants more important than your daughter?"

Before she lost Melody, Ariel would easily and simply answer that question with a resounding yes. But that was in the past, Melody was gone now, and she could barely breathe let alone live on without her. Her mind was made up, to hell with her purity, nobility, and honor, she would do anything to save her precious Melody. "No… No it is not." Ariel said as she looked up to Gaston with conviction.

Turning to LaFou Gaston said, "You go on to the village and see if Belle is there, do not let her out of your sight until I return. My heroics of saving this lady's daughter will surely win over Belle's heart."

"B-but…" LaFou wanted to protest his idol's decision; he did not trust this scarlet woman who came crashing into their lives. However just by looking at Gaston's face, he knew that any protest would lead to physical violence. Defeated, LaFou kicked at the dirt as he turned to begin the very long walk back to his village.

Ariel felt bad for LaFou but she was glad he was leaving, for he easily noticed that Gaston wasn't acting like himself, and his suspicions of her would only lead to troubles later on. She wasn't willing to enchant a second person; one was bad enough.

Gaston stared out in awe at the ruins of Calais, "So where do we go from here?" he asked.

Closing her eyes, Ariel focused on that warmth within heart. As her body turned, she too felt the warmth grow stronger. Opening her eyes, she looked to where she faced and said, "Southwest. Towards Paris."

 **/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **/**

* * *

The mist was thick and heavy as it dragged across the lands, sliding through the forest in contrast to the woods' tranquility. It drew all within it to a crawl as one could barely see the person next to them. Merida slowed Agnus to a stop and looked about the woods around her with caution. Coming up beside her was Taran, but before he could speak, Merida held her finger to her lips. Dismounting, Merida slowly drew an arrow from her quiver, and readied it on her bow.

She peered at Eilonwy who was frightened by her actions, her Bauble was circling above her as if searching for a danger no one could see. Taran saw and heard nothing, but Merida was spooked, she had been ever since they rode past the ruins of Canterbury. Merida slowly walked forward, each step calculated and with purpose. When she saw a shadow to her right, she turned and raised her bow quickly.

She remained sill and focused only on the sounds in that direction. _Ya are toyin with me._ Merida thought as she glanced back to the hazed figures of Taran and Eilonwy. She slowly walked back to her allies and took Angus's reins. "We are being tracked." she whispered softly.

"Is it the Snow Queen?" Taran asked, his voice as soft as a mouse.

Shrugging her shoulders, Merida looked out into the fog, "I don't know."

Riding up to be next to Merida, and Taran, Eilonwy whispered, "What is wrong?"

Staring up at the Bauble, Merida replied, "Surely ya know."

"Someone is following us." Eilonwy whispered.

Nodding her head, Merida mounted on to Angus and closed her eyes, to listen for a single sound that would've been out of place. She opened them and looked at Eilonwy, "How far are we from the coast?"

Pulling the mirror from the satchel on her side, she looked to it then back to Merida, "At least a day's ride."

Spurring Angus forward, Merida knew that the longer they stayed in these woods, the more dangerous the mysterious thing that was hunting them would grow. With her bow at the ready in her hand, she moved forward and remained focused on all that she heard. After a half mile or more, Merida raised her hand to stop everyone.

When the soft roll of thunder was heard over head, Taran whispered, "It's a storm?"

"Not that, I think I hear bells." Merida quickly muttered, so she could return to her focus. It was distant and faint, but it was drawing closer, and Merida quickly realized that there was another sound along with the bell. "Everyone dismount!" Merida yelled and quickly jumped down from Angus to look around for shelter.

Before the others could question what was about to happen they felt it in their stomach, Eilonwy and Taran looked to each other sharing a familiar sense of fear before they dismounted. Both followed Merida as she made her way to a massive oak tree that had fallen over. Upon reaching it, the ground began to shake and crack around them.

"Bloody Tempests!" Taran shouted as he worked about franticly to get his horse to lay down, something they simply do not like doing.

Angus was far more willing to follow his riders' command and lay down beside Merida and rested his head on her lap. As the thunderous roars of the earth's anguish increased, trees began to fall around them. When Eilonwy finally got her horse to hide up against the large tree, she watched as her Bauble began to flicker gold and green. "What's wrong?" She asked the Bauble ever so kindly despite the violent tremors.

As the Bauble flew off, Eilonwy was forced to cover her head as branches rained down upon them. Seeing the Golden Pelydryn reacting oddly, Merida called out over the chaos, "What's gotten into ya magic ball?"

"It hasn't been acting right," Eilonway said, "ever since Merlin placed those enchantments on it." Her eyes followed her Bauble constantly going away and then coming back as if it was trying to get someone to follow it. "I think it wants me to follow it." she said to the others.

Looking down at her bow, Merida wondered if the Bauble had picked up on who was tracking them, even in all this chaos. It seemed that she and the glowing ball were the only ones to pick up on what little evidence the hunter gave away. Looking to Taran, Merida kissed him quickly on the lips. "Wait here." she said sternly.

"Are you nuts?!" Taran called out after she went running out of their makeshift shelter to follow Bauble.

Merida paid Taran's protest no heed as she rushed out into the earth shattering quake in search of her prey. Bauble moved quickly and Merida easily stayed close behind it, until it suddenly came to a stop. It hovered over a small clearing where the snow seemed to have been disturbed by an impact in its center. With her bow ready to fire, Merida entered the clearing and looked down to the snow. She saw no threat or hunter, but lying within was a dim yellow glow of an aura of something beyond this realm.

Lowering her weapon, Merida kneeled and looked at the small delicate creature before her. She had heard stories of them from Taran, but never did she think she would ever encounter a fairy in her lifetime. She lowered her hand towards the young fairy that wore a short green leafy dress, and had bright blond hair. She touched it with the tip of her outstretched finger, making the limp body rolled over. Her heart broke when she saw that it was injured, blood ran from the side of its tiny head.

When she heard the loud splintering of a tree, Merida looked up to see one was slowly beginning to fall in her direction. Cupping the fairy with both hands, Merida leapt to her right and rolled across the ground. When she came to a stop, she curled into a fetal position with her body curled around and her hands to her chest to protect the tiny defenseless fairy.

When the ground finally stopped rumbling from the fallen tree, Merida found herself covered in broken branches, but otherwise unharmed. She cleared the branches off of herself while still holding the fairy in her one hand, and when she sat up, she saw Bauble floating next to her. Merida stared to the ball of light and held up the fairy. "Is she dead?" she asked nervously.

Bauble moved closer, and when it was just inches from the fairy, it shot out of spark of magic towards it causing it to twitch in Merida's hands. To the Highlanders relief, the tiny girl slowly opened her eyes wearily; they were glazed over with pain. Merida saw something out of the corner of her eye, she turned and saw the fog shift unnaturally, her eyes widened. Eilonwy's Buabble swooped down and drew the fairy into itself and it rested it safely within, as if trapped in a bubble. This gave Merida the chance she needed to pick up her bow, draw her arrow and fire.

Her arrow had to be perfect or she would be dead, and it was. She watched as her arrow struck the one coming at her, causing it to spin out of control and fall to the ground. Merida rolled evasively as a second arrow shot through the fog towards her. Drawing a second arrow, Merida fired towards the attacker as she ran out of the clearing. Reaching a tree, she stopped and watched as an arrow flew to where she was planning on stepping on the other side of the tree.

She turned and released an arrow that struck down an incoming arrow that was about to strike Bauble. Reloading quickly, Merida turned from the tree and fired, she spun on her feet to dodge an incoming arrow and by the time she was facing the direction it came from she fired again. Just when she had a clean shot at the figure she was forced once more to defend Bauble and knock an arrow heading for it, out of the air. When she turned to face the figure once more, it was gone but her ears warned of danger, and she swiveled to her left and opened fire, striking down an arrow coming towards her head.

Just as she nocked another arrow, a dark figure flew down from the trees. She fired her arrow, but it was struck down just before it made contact by a hatchet of some kind. Merida quickly held up her bow as it came crashing down on her. She was temporarily shocked to find that this deadly assassin was a dark skinned woman with long raven hair. She wore a tan leather hide that was completely foreign to the Scottish girl's eyes. The assassin's eyes were filled with intense emotion.

Using her bow expertly, she blocked the swing of a second hatchet, but she fell backwards from the momentum. Kicking the attacker in the stomach from the ground, she rolled to her feet and flipped over the assassin. When Merida was upright again she didn't hesitate to loose another arrow. She watched her arrow disappear into the mist, just as one came flying at her; it ripped her green dress and grazed across her right arm. Retreating behind a tree, Merida reached for another arrow, and saw her arm bleeding. It wasn't serious, so she nocked an arrow and turned to face the direction where she had last seen her attacker. She stopped.

The assassin was gone. No movement in the mist, no shadows or sounds of any kind, it was eerily quiet. Merida moved forward slowly with Bauble, and the fairy still safely inside, floating close to her back. She inched past the spot where she was clipped by the arrow and saw her blood on the snow. She moved forward and disappeared into the mist, about twenty stones from where she released her last arrow, she found it struck in a tree. Looking down at the base of the tree, she saw small drops of blood staining the immaculate white snow crimson.

Going to one knee, Merida touched the blood and rubbed it between her fingers. _A draw then?_ she thought as she lowered her bow and returned her arrow to its quiver. She went back to where she had been hit, and followed the assassin arrow's path until she reached where its trajectory ended. Pulling it from the snow, Merida was shocked to find that it had a hand crafted stone head upon its shaft.

Feeling the warmth of Bauble next to her, Merida turned to it and looked at the young injured fairy within. "How are ya doing my wee little sprite?" she asked warmly.

The fairy still didn't have enough strength to sit up, so it simply looked at the girl with wild curly red hair. When she opened her mouth to speak, Merida only heard the twinkling many of small bells. Holding out her hands, Bauble gently landed on them, and when it floated back up into the air, the small fairy laid upon her hands. The crackle of thunder had Merida look up to the sight of countless shooting stars through gaps in the mist.

Merida carefully made her way back to her friends, with Bauble following behind her. When she reached them, Taran rushed towards her wanting to give her a relieved embrace, but paused when he saw what she had in her hands. "Fairfolk!" he cried in astonishment.

"Poor little thing is injured." Merida replied.

Eilonwy joined her friends and gasped at the sight of the beautiful fairy lying in Merida's hands.

"So are you!" Taran said seeing her bloodied arm.

"Had a run in with our devilish little tale." she said glancing at her injury, and with a shrug she added, "A wicked good archer she was, with long raven hair."

"It's a girl?" Taran asked amazed.

Merida nodded and took a seat, resting the fairy on her lap; the trio looked down at her. When she twinkled like tiny bells once more, Eilonwy smiled and Bauble flickered with each tone. "Her name is Tinker Bell." she said. Taran and Merida both looked perplexedly at Eilonwy who gave a small sigh and crossed her arms. "I might be a crummy enchantress," she said slowly, "but I _can_ understand fey."

"Why can't she speak our language like the other fairfolk?" Taran asked.

Looking down at the fairy, Eilonwy giggled at what Taran asked. "She isn't fairfolk." she explained, "She is a _Never_ fairy. _"_ A small chime came from the fairy. _"_ I'm sorry; she is a _Tinker_ Never Fairy, from a land far from here." Pausing, Eilonwy listened to a quick series of jingles. "Well of course we believe in fairies." she said smiling, but looked at Taran and Merida in concern. "Don't we?"

"Of course." Taran said with confidence, "I know many fey, though you are the first Never Fairy." The tiny fairy smiled and slowly rose to a sitting position.

Tinker Bell then looked at Merida "I have no doubt ya a fairy my wee little friend." she said smiling, "It's a pleasure to meet ya, this is Taran, Eilonwy and I am Merida."

The aura around Tinker Bell glowed brightly and flashed. She spun upwards renewed with life from the gift of belief and quickly flew around Merida as she giggled. Landing back on Merida's knee, she gave a small bow as she resonated with bells. Eilonwy listened to the pleasant sound and took the role of translator. "She thanks you for rescuing her from the…" She started but stopped and thought for a moment. She simply didn't understand what Tinker Bell said, because there simply was no word in her language for it. "I am sorry Tinker Bell, but I don't know if we have a word like that." she said, as another set of bells chimed. "No, I've never heard of a tiger… _lily_? Either."

It wasn't hard for the inquisitive fairy to realize what was wrong; she looked at the trio's clothing and weapons carefully and gave a small sigh. She peered up at the sky to the hundreds of flickering shooting stars and shed a small tear. Floating upwards, Tinker Bell looked at the three humans before her. As she jingled Eilonwy promptly translated the tones.

"She seems a bit confused." she said frowning slightly, "She said that she was trying to return to the realm from a place called…Wonderland." Her frown deepened as she listened intently to the tiny fairy as she anxiously related a horrific tale of nearly dying trying to retrieve three magical objects. "It seems she was on some kind of quest to save the world." Eilonway said when Tinker Bell stopped jingling.

"Who isn't these days?" Merida asked crossing her arms giving Taran, who sat next to her a slight nudge.

The fairy continued her tale as Eilonwy continued to translate "They are objects of great power," she said between jingles, "She was able to retrieve two of them, but she lost the third one…" Hearing the name of the only object missing, Eilonwy stepped back and looked at Merida seriously. "It's called the _Genesis Cervosa_."

Merida's eyes widened as she pointed a finger at Eilonwy. "That's what that dafty little wench Princess Ivy called ya!"

Taran and Merida stood up as the fairy turned in the air to face Eilonwy. Tinker Bell zipped around her leaving a sparkling trail from her head to her toes. When she was done, she flew to their height and tapped a small finger on her chin and frowned as she twinkled. "I am a _what_?" Eilonwy asked glowering at Tinker Bell, "Well I am sorry that I don't meet your _precious_ standards!" The feisty fairy defiantly turned her back on Eilonwy and after a quick burst of twinkles, Eilonwy covered her mouth as she gasped and blushed.

Seeing how revolted Eilonwy became, Taran couldn't help but ask. "What did she say?"

"I could _never_ repeat _that_." Eilonwy replied as she glared at Tinker Bell. "It would simply be too dreadful and un-unladylike to repeat it. Sh-she's just a mean, nasty little fairy!"

Drawing out a tiny sword, from who knows where, that even to Tinker Bell was no bigger than her forearm she pointed it at Eilonwy's nose. The jingles deepened, and Eilonwy's blood boiled with rage as she reached down to draw her own sword. Taran was quick to stop her though and Tinker Bell dashed to hide within Merida's wild hair. "That little mushroom needs to be taught some manners!" Eilonway shouted, struggling within Taran's grasp.

"Calm down Eilonwy!" Taran demanded, as he pulled her away from Merida and Tinker Bell.

"That little fiend started it!" she shouted with a hand on her hilt.

"Hey," Merida said sternly as she frowned, "Watch it."

Standing between the girl he once loved and the one he currently did, Taran held up a hand towards each of them. "Everyone calm down!" he shouted exasperated, "How about we all take a breather, and find out why Tinker Bell needs this _Genesis Cervosa_. OK?"

After a long and tense standoff, Eilonwy finally let go of the hilt of her sword. "Little Miss Tinker jerk claims that I am _not_ the _Genesis Cervosa_." she grumbled crossing her arms, "That it's _hard_ to _sense_ hearts through the Everwinter. The _Genesis Cervosa_ was a heart; well it was the _first_ heart, created by a master wizard who would later create the _Regni Prisca_ , the nine hearts forged in light."

Snapping her fingers, Merida pulled out the magic mirror. "Well there is only one way to find out _who_ or _where_ it is." she said holding it up, "Show me the _Genesis Cervosa_!"

The mirror sparkled and arcing green magic discharged around it. Tinker Bell spied upon it through the red curls in hope that this mirror would show her what she seeks. After a brilliant lightshow, however the mirror fizzled and returned to showing her reflection. Merida grimaced and tapped the mirror on its side, "This mirror is so _finicky_."

Frowning, Tinker Bell gave a small sigh as she looked at Eilonwy. "Okay, maybe I am not the _Genesis Cervosa_ ," she said rolling her eyes, "but maybe what we're looking for will help. Have you ever heard of the _Amulet of Avalor_?" she asked Tinker Bell, who replied with a set of bells. Eilonwy shook her head at the fairy. "We don't know any Princess Sofia. The wizard Merlin said that the necklace was meant to be of great magical power for the light, and would help us end the Everwinter…"

"But," Taran continued frowning, "his apprentice, Morgan Le Fey, betrayed him and stole the amulet, and somehow turned it to darkness…"

Crossing her arms, Merida continued the story with much less elegance, and with much more anger in her voice. "She used it to summon the Snow Queen, who imprisoned my Ma and brothers in ice, and killed my Da."

Taran placed an empathetic hand on Merida's shoulder. "She also brought about a dark enchantress who calls herself Princess Ivy." he said, "Together; they have defeated the Highlands, Prydain, and most of Britani. Merlin believed Morgan was going to try and use it to summon her mother, a dark fairy of pure evil."

Listening closely to the jingles Eilonwy gave a heavy sigh, and looked to her friends first. "She knew Merlin." she said softly.

"Merlin is dead." Merida said curtly.

The aura around Tinker Bell faded slightly as she placed her hand over her heart. Eilonwy had to strain her ears to hear what the sadden fairy said. "I don't understand? What do you mean 'darkness has united'?"

Pointing to the sky, Tinker Bell gave a heavy sigh and jingled softly. Eilonwy felt weak, she placed her hand over her heart as ice cold fear slowly consumed her. Taran could tell whatever Tinker Bell said, was draining all hope out of Eilonwy, he placed his hand on his sword nervously. "What is it? What did she say?"

Her heart was racing, she looked at Merida and Taran and tried to put in words the horror she was told. Instead Eilonwy simply repeated what the fairy said word for word. "Morgana…or who we know as Morgan Le Fey is the daughter of a much greater darkness, a darkness that had just melded upon this world." she said pointing to the falling stars, "Morgan was conceived from Darkness herself. Her mother was a fairy that was born where hell's fire blooms, where all hope is lost. Her very shadow is where even angels fear to tread, a darkness of pure and untamed evil. And…it has returned."

Merida reached out and took Taran's hand in hers, as their quest to stop the Snow Queen had just become a journey to face the ultimate evil. Tinker Bell stared up to the sky once more and Eilonwy translated her soft and fluttering twinkles. "The Mistress of All Evil has returned. That means the heart of the _Nova Rampion_ wasn't enough to stop her from shattering the heart of the _Purita Amor_."

Eilowny paused and looked at Tinker Bell. "Are those like the _Genesis Cervosa_?" she asked and as the fairy responded, Eilowny tilted her head to the other humans. "They were hearts that were still within the forge. If the Mistress of All Evil destroyed one or both of them, we have no future." she said to Tinker Bell.

"She must find the _Genesis Cervosa_ ," she told her friends, "with it; new hearts of light can be forged, if she ever hopes to stop this darkness from spreading." Tinker Bell looked at each of the humans around her respectively. Eilonwy cleared her throat before she spoke for the voiceless fey. "If the Empress of Darkness gets her hands on the _Amulet of Avalor_ , all hope will be lost. There will be no stopping her, or her minions."

"Where is this _Nova_ …" Merida simply couldn't remember the name, "…those forged things, ya call them hearts. Does that mean they're inside people?"

Eilonwy responded for Tinker Bell, "Yes, though she does not know who they were, it was the mission of a friend and her sister to travel to their realms and assure their growth."

Looking down at the fairy Taran said, "If they are alive, they might make decent allies. Something we are in _very_ short supply of."

"We have no time," Merida said quickly, "If this _Nova_ -whatever and _Pura-Purata_ …"

" _Purita Amor_."

Merida shot a quick withering glare at Eilonwy for correcting her. " _Whatever._ The point is, if they are alive, they are on their own."

A petite and slender, fair skinned girl stared upwards to the sky as thousands of shooting stars rocketed across it with blazing tales of fire and smoke. With a heavy sigh, her wide green eyes looked back down to the light pink and white dress she wore. It was dirty and worn, with stains of blood along her skirt's hem. It still had scorch marks from where she was struck with magic, but when she looked at who was approaching her, she didn't feel as out of place.

The tiny thin old man's armor was broken; his clothing was torn as well. The elder man walked with a heavy limp, and his arm was in a sling. He had two black eyes, and a broken nose and his mustache was matted with dry blood. Walking beside him was a much younger and taller man, yet he had a limp as well, and one of his arms was wrapped in bloody bandages. When they finally reached the top of the hill between the valley and the shore line of a river, both of them fell to their knees before her and bowed their heads.

This display had the girl look to her right; to the woman she had only met once before this day. She blushed slightly highlighting the light freckles on her face, but she did not care, for who she stared at was the very embodiment of elegance, power and beauty. The same age as her, but taller with a fuller figure, that curved perfectly under her shimmering blue dress. Her translucent cape fluttered outward and sparkled in the light. Her platinum blonde hair pulled into a French braid hung down her back, swaying in the breeze.

Both kneeling men slowly pulled out their swords and held them up in defeat. The eldest spoke with a broken and trembling voice, "I, Duke Asger of Weselton, humbly request that you accept my sword, and the unconditional surrender, of Glowerhaven to you, The Right Honorable Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The Queen simply stared down at the man who refused to look up at the woman out of shame. He however hesitantly looked over to the younger man. "I have no right to ask you for anything," he said softly, "but please, I beg of you show mercy upon my nephew, Prince Alwin. He is heir to Glowerhaven, and his wife is with child, please don't let his offspring never meet their father."

The girl beside Queen Elsa was about to raise her hand, but was stopped by her father, who whispered to her softly, "This is Queen Elsa's choice, and her choice alone Rapunzel."

Frowning, Rapunzel looked at Elsa who stared down at the two men. She peered around her at the thousands that lay dead, and to the sky that rained fire from the heavens. "Duke Asger of Weselton," Queen Elsa began coldly, " _twice_ now, you have tried to kill me. For nearly a month, my people have suffered and died at the hands of Glowerhaven and the darkness you empowered in the servants of the Raven's Eye. Your actions are inexcusable, unforgiveable, and as a direct result, _you_ returned upon our world an evil long dead." Gesturing upwards, Elsa anger grew, "Even _now_ , the hell _you_ unleashed has brought untold suffering _and_ catastrophes upon not just the Kingdoms of Arendelle, Glowerhaven, Corona, and the Southern Isles but to the _entire world_!"

"Elsa…" A timid voice whispered from behind the Queen.

Rapunzel turned to the young and battle torn Princess of Arendelle, even after being graced with the Healing Incantation, she stared out in a pain no magic could heal. She had seen and done horrors beyond her wildest imaginations. She was broken, and her body reflected the deep and painful wounds her heart held.

Elsa looked back at Anna and simply wanted to envelop her in a long loving hug and tell her everything was going to be okay. But the sight of her sister only fueled her rage towards the men kneeling before her upon this blood soaked battlefield. "The one act," she said through gritted teeth turning to face the men once more, "that gives me _every_ right to strike _both_ of you down, is the harm you brought upon my sister. You forfeited your very souls for the appalling and heartless curse of black magic placed upon her. I am not just justified in putting you to death, but compelled to. The very idea of letting either of you two live would be an insult upon all of humanity." Reaching out, Elsa took the finely crafted sword from the Duke's hands, and gripped it tightly by its hilt. "Your pleas are worthless, and empty." she hissed. The Duke squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the blow that would kill him. As his eyes filled with tears wishing he could hug his children for one last time, he heard the sword fall into the snow. Opening up one eye, he stared down at it in shock.

With immeasurable fear, he and his nephew peered upwards at the Queen who stood over them, her hands folded in front of her. "I bestow upon you the greatest punishment I can give to you," she said regally, "life. A life knowing that you killed thousands of innocent people. From this moment on, you will live with the fact, that every man, woman, and child killed by the darkness you unleashed will be blood on _your_ hands. I sentence _you both_ , to live in the _misery_ and _shame_ of that blood, and may it _forever_ stain your names."

"Take your wounded" she said turning her back to them, "and what remains of your army and leave my Kingdom, never to return. Tell King Ramous that Arendelle shall and always will be open to those brave enough to believe in peace."

Standing slowly, the Duke looked about to the Lords and Ladies of the Allied Armies. He locked his eyes with Rapunzel's and said, "You have shown great mercy to my men Grand Princess Rapunzel, I know I do not deserve this, but may we be blessed by your healing grace before we depart?"

Rapunzel looked to Elsa first, who gave her a simple nod; an informal way of saying she could approach, she stepped forward and stood beside the Queen of Arendelle. "I am sorry," she said simply, "I do not see any injuries upon you, or the Crown Prince, only the repercussions of dark and horrible deeds. It would be inappropriate, no unconscionable of me to rob you of what theses scars will teach you over time. Mercy will come from those lessons learned my Lord."

The Duke simply gave one final bow, before he and the Crown Prince, walked down the hill that would lead them to the shore, where what remained of their army was held.

Elsa closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the formalities of surrender had ended. Turning around and glancing down at the shorter Princess with brilliant blonde hair bundled into a thick and massive braid that rested over her shoulder, Elsa asked, "Will you walk with me?"

"Sure." Rapunzel replied giving a nervous chuckle and after a glance to her father who smiled brightly at her, they walked away from their companions slowly. Elsa eyes were lowered as she was deep in thought. Rapunzel, still not the best at being formal did everything but look towards the bodies in the valley as they walked on the crest. Just as Rapunzel's nerves were about to get the best of her, Elsa spoke with calming grace, "I am sure you still feel it as well, the darkness of Maleficent?"

"Well…" Rapunzel hesitated for a moment and finally replied, "It's not like I can pinpoint where exactly it's coming from."

The Princess was trying not to hurt her feelings, and though Elsa appreciated the gesture, with a sad smile she looked at her. "I know you feel it within my sister, Princess."

Gripping at her hair that rested over her shoulder, Rapunzel gave a nervous laugh, "You can just call me Rapunzel, your Majesty."

"And I am just Elsa." she countered, relaxing her shoulders, "Rapunzel, we must not let ourselves fall into a false sense of security. Until we learn the extent of the damage done to our world, and find _and_ destroy Maleficent we will never be free of this darkness."

The sky still had not relented in its wondrous display of shooting stars, and it disturbed Rapunzel. After closing her eyes, she finally gave Elsa the answer she wanted, "I know what you are asking of my kingdom. You want to forge a Crusade. I have lived through one war; I do not wish to live through another."

"I understand," Elsa said as she slowed to a stop. "I have a feeling, that you reinstated your powers for a reason beyond the petty plights of my Kingdom. The sun might be out, but the sky burns, our work is simply not done."

Feeling insecure on how to answer, Rapunzel shied away slightly and stroked her golden hair. "The burden of this duty is on me Elsa. The day the Light Fairy Iridessa removed the final tear of the sun from me, I knew my freedom from magic was temporary. I never asked to be the _Nova Rampion_ , to have my heart be some kind of walking beacon of Light for the entire world. I mean seriously the _entire world?_!"

Resting her hand on Rapunzel's slumped shoulder, Elsa felt her warmth long before she even touched her. "You are not alone Rapunzel. This burden is not just on you. I promise you, I will be at your side, no matter where it takes you, or how long it takes." she said encouragingly.

Staring back up at the sky, Rapunzel let out a long slow breath, "I think this is going to take a long time.

The words spoken were that of a truth, Elsa could never deny it.

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

Gaston LeGume stared up to the night sky to the sight of thousands of shooting stars overhead. It was an awesome display in the heaven, one that he had to add to the list of fantastical events he had witnessed in the past few days. His traveling companion didn't seem that impressed with the lightshow. In fact, the girl with the long wavy red hair with a blue bow appeared more disheartened by it.

What Gaston didn't know was that it wasn't that she was disheartened, she simply understood the implications. The final realm had merged and the convergence was complete, which meant the Mistress of All Evil had been unleashed upon the world. It brought a chill up her spine, on how close the world was to eternal darkness, but just how long it would last, was completely in her hands. The falling sky reminded her that this new world they stood in would live or die based on what _she_ will do.

The tremors from the latest convergence seemed to have ended, and Ariel stood up from the stone wall she and Gaston took cover behind. She gently helped her recently required horse to its feet. She was thankful she brought a fair amount of coin with her from her wrecked ship, because her reluctant ally, even if he was under a spell, was stingier than a beggar. She gave a nervous smile to Gaston who offered to help her back onto her horse.

Once she was mounted, she watched as Gaston shouldered his heavy composite longbow and quiver, also paid for by Ariel, and mounted the horse, she bought him. Finally, she broke the silence as she glanced up to see that there were so many shooting stars some would collide into each other and produce brilliant flashes of light. "It's like the Dreadful Apparitions of Nuremberg." she said softly. When Gaston just gave her a blank and clueless look, Ariel rolled her eyes in frustration. "Don't you ever _read_?"

Flexing his muscles Gaston gave a wicked smirk and replied, "Who needs to read, when you simply look this good."

Rubbing her temples, Ariel bowed her head in frustration, "Never mind…" she muttered.

"You shouldn't bother yourself with such trifles." Gaston bellowed with a laugh, "You are married, the only worries you have should be your man's needs."

Puffing a breath of air to blow a strand of hair from her face, Ariel wished she had stumbled across anyone else except this blunt object of a man. "Well my husband, you say I should be worrying over, currently doesn't even remember who I am or who his daughter is." she said sarcastically, "An enchantress working with Morgana cursed him with a magic spell."

Eyeing Ariel, Gaston didn't think he would tolerate such sarcasm from a woman, but he felt so peaceful. "Well at least you were able to have at least one offspring before he was bewitched, even if it's just a _girl_." he said disgusted.

Ariel slowed her horse so that she would be riding behind him, and shook clenched fists behind his back in pure anger She then reaching out towards him as if to choke the ignorant pigheaded ass of a man. As she made murderous gestures she was completely unprepared to be yanked off her horse by an invisible force and sent sailing through the air by a cloaked woman.

When she was pushed against a tree, the woman's hand clamped down over Ariel's mouth. She could only stare at her attacker's brown eyes as she drew a knife and held it against her throat. "It would be in your best interest my dear Princess," she said menacingly, "to keep your mouth shut."

Standing against the tree trunk on a branch a fair way off from the ground, Ariel was able to fully take in the woman before her. She had to of been the most voluptuous and attractive young woman Ariel had ever seen in her life. She was only slightly taller than herself, but had brown exotic skin. The woman's viperous stare, had Ariel look back into the woman's eyes to see them filled with anger. "What have you done with my husband you half fish witch?" she hissed as she removed her hand over Ariel's mouth and pushed the dagger closer to her throat, "And don't even think about calling that brute to rescue you."

Sure the situation was confusing, but Ariel scowled at the insult. "The Everwinter affects the memories of all, so I don't even know who you are." she hissed back at the woman.

Pulling her hood back, the attacker revealed her thick black hair. "You and your people attacked the shores of our kingdom with magic and weapons that shot fire and struck us down with balls of metal."

"Curse you Morgana." Ariel growled.

"What was that?" The woman sneered as she pushed the blade just a little closer to Ariel's neck.

"Nothing," Ariel replied quickly, "Look, whoever you saw wasn't me, but an evil sorceress who used magic to look like me."

The woman arched an eyebrow at Ariel who stared at her with pure and honest sincerity. "If that was true, then why did the genie transport me to you?"

"Genie?" Ariel asked perplexed, "Just _when_ and _where_ are you from?"

Before the woman could answer, she was hit in the back with an arrow and fell out of the tree to the ground. Ariel looked down to see Gaston dismounting from his horse and drawing another arrow. "There you are!" he shouted, "Don't worry my dear, your hero Gaston is here."

Placing her palm on her face, Ariel shook her head in annoyance. She just wanted Gaston to go away, as if remembering what happened she looked to where the woman fell, but she couldn't find her. Looking down at Gaston from her perch, she could see that he too looked about in the darkness. He was unprepared when the woman came leaping out of the shadows with a roundhouse kick to his face. She dropped to the ground in front of him, hissing in pain as she clutched her foot. _What the hell is he made of? Rocks?!_ she thought as he turned towards her.

Before he could turn his bow on to her, she pulled out her dagger and cut the bow string at the bottom of the bow, and as she spun jammed the dagger into the brute's thigh. He reared back and bellowed in pain creating the perfect opportunity for her strike him with a backflip kick in the groin. Gaston dropped to his knees as the cloaked girl's long black hair spilled out as she stood in a fighting stance. She charged forward and dodged a wild blind punch from Gaston by leaping into the air.

Landing on the man's arm she performed a final slip taking hold of the man's neck and pulled him down. An attack like that should've easily snapped a man's neck as she landed on his back. The raven haired beauty was unable to free her hands before Gaston head-butted her with the back of his head. Standing back into a fighting position slightly dazed, the woman watched in astonishment as Gaston yanked the dagger out of his leg and stood back up.

Rubbing his head, Gaston turned and saw the incredibly beautiful woman before him and smiled. "Why hello there." he cooed, "You know, a pretty thing such as yourself shouldn't be attacking men _all by_ yourself. You might get hurt."

Drawing out a second dagger, the woman gave a smirk. "Who said I am _all_ by myself?"

Pivoting quickly, Gaston was forced to dodge the sword swings of multiple men wearing odd and exotic armor. Just before the woman could strike at Gaston from behind, Ariel came down from the tree and landed on her back. The redhead's attack barely lasted a second as the woman threw her over her shoulders, but before she could do anything she was kicked to the ground by Gaston who had robbed one of the men of his sword and was using it to defend himself.

Gaining the weapon didn't come without a price as he had gashes on his arms and one on his chest. He grabbed hold of Ariel and placed her behind himself and the attackers, who numbered about twenty. Ariel called out their woman leader, "I didn't attack your kingdom, or take your husband! Please you have to believe me!"

"These savages no nothing of mercy Ariel." Gaston growled as he stared at the woman with hate. "Look at them, they are Mohammedans, their kind are nothing but pirates, and murderers."

"Not helping!" Ariel screamed at Gaston.

The Frenchman's comment, ended any chance of negotiations as the men came charging towards them. Just before they struck a massive creature of which the mere size and shape dwarfed even that of Gaston's, landed amongst the attackers. It broke swords with its massive paws and the spears like twigs in its mouth. In only a few seconds, this inhuman creature had maimed and wounded ten men, and this called for the woman to order a retreat. the men scramble to retrieve their wounded and ran away.

Turning with fury and rage, the creature stared at Gaston with narrowed eyes. A grin formed on Gaston's face, and he gripped his sword tightly. Just before he could charge and attack the brown fur covered monster, Ariel jumped in front of him and took his arms, "Stop!"

Gaston froze and he didn't know why. Why was he listening to this woman, why was he compelled not to attack? He stared down to Ariel and hissed, "What did you do to me?"

"Beast!"

The voice that resonated like a bell in Gaston's heart had him look up to see the woman he loved go running to the wild beast that just saved his life. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees, taking a hold of his leg. Ariel was also looking at the beautiful slender young maiden, until Gaston weight fell against her. "Gaston!" she cried staring at his injured leg.

The woman at the creature's side looked up and stared at the man the red haired woman was trying to lay down on the ground. "Gaston?" she asked softly, as she slowly walked over to see the pigheaded barbarian from her village in agony with blood pouring from a wound on his leg. "Gaston!" Ariel cried again when he fainted from the pain. Turning to the younger girl, she pleaded, "Please help him."

"Of course." the woman said, looking to the massive creature "Beast, can you please get my pack?" The creature vanished from their sight as the brown haired woman tore apart the white apron of her dress. "My name is Belle." she said as she began to pack the wound on Gaston's leg

Watching what Belle was doing, Ariel tore at her dress to put pressure on another deep on his chest. "Ariel." she said simply.

Returning with a rather large pack, the creature set it down next to Belle. He then stared cautiously at the redheaded girl with narrow eyes taking in a massive snort through his flared nostrils. "I don't like her," he said gruffly, "she smells like a fish."

"Beast!" Belle cried out in a reprimanding tone.

Grumbling under his breath, the Beast stalked around the two girls on all fours. "Forget about them," he said irritably, "we should be going after the thieves that stole the _rose_."

With the bleeding finally stopping on the stab wound in his leg, Belle went back to her pack and pulled out strips of cloth meant for bandaging.

"Gaston may be a pigheaded, arrogant, rude–"

"Ignorant, foolish, aggregating…hmmph" Ariel interrupted scowling at the man.

Belle nodded at Ariel, "I see you've had the pleasure." she said grinning, "Yes, he is all those things and more, but I am not going to let the man die." she said turning to the Beast, "Maybe I should've just forgotten about you after you defended me from those wolves?"

Pausing, the Beast finally sat down and crossed his arms in defeat. He was never good at putting up a good defense against Belle. Ariel appreciated being handed a bandage from Belle and after a second glance at the Beast she turned to the woman. "So, you must be the Belle, Gaston won't stop talking about."

"Unfortunately." Belle lamented as she moved on to another wound. "Don't tell me he is pining for you as well?"

"Thankfully no," Ariel said chuckling, "he is helping me retrieve something, so I can save my daughter."

Belle simply stared at Ariel in disbelief, she than looked down to Gaston in astonishment. "Didn't know you had it in you." she whispered to him.

Laughing nervously, Ariel wanted to change the topic quickly. "So, what brings you out into the woods on this–" she stopped and stared up for a moment to see the sky was still filled with shooting stars before she continued, "Very starry night?"

Looking to the fantastic light display above, Belle felt breathless and full of adventure every time she looked at it. "It's like the Dreadful Apparitions of Nuremberg."

Slapping the still unconscious Gaston in the gut, Ariel grinned at the girl. "I know right!"

Finishing off her final bandage, Belle leaned back and looked to the Beast and smiled, "Something very important and dear to my friend here was taken from his castle. We seek an Arab with a strong build and a magic carpet."

"Two very important things!" the Beast grumbled with a frown.

Using a part of her dress to rid her hands of blood, Ariel looking at the sword Gaston obtained. She picked it up and looked at its quality. "They are Arab," she said turning the sword in her hand, "but not from around here. I've seen swords like this in ship wrecks, but they were hundreds of years old."

"Ship wrecks?" Belle questioned curiously.

Caught mixing her mermaid life with her human life, Ariel flushed, "I mean… _recovered_ from shipwrecks. I am a collector of, well, artifacts…of umm…of things one would…find in the ocean."

"Sounds fantastic." Belle replied as she daydreamed what that would be like.

Placing the sword on the ground, Ariel gave a small sigh, "I don't think they were the ones you seek. Their intentions were to kidnap me."

" _What_ do you know?" the Beast roared as he glared at Ariel.

If the Beast was trying to scare or intimidate Ariel, he would have to try a lot harder, she has seen far scarier things, though not with such bad breath. "I know that they are not from our time," she said pinching her nose, "and that whatever was taken from you, were magical in nature, and that most likely it was stolen for the evil enchantress that kidnapped my daughter, Morgan Le Fey."

Chuckling, the Beast looked at Belle. "She thinks Morgan Le Fey is real." he said glaring at Ariel. "Belle read that book to me, I know it is just a legend." he said sneering.

"Legends are lessons from the past." Ariel countered. "Morgan Le Fey is as real as mermaids. Her true name is Morgana, and she has been tormenting me for my entire life."

Seeing that the Beast was getting upset, Bell rested a gentle hand upon his arm. "Ariel," she said looking at the red head, "although I've only seen a couple of magical things in my life, what you speak of are fairytales, adventures form…" Belle voice trailed off as Ariel touched a seashell locket around her neck and her dress skirt began to flutter and her legs began to glow.

Both the Beast and Belle stared in bewilderment as the woman's legs slowly merged together in a brilliant white flash and when the magical light disappeared they stared at the woman sitting on the ground with a shimmering green fish tale with fins. Ariel smirked at the two in front of her whose mouths hung open in disbelief.

"You were saying?"

* * *

 **/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **/**

* * *

She simply couldn't stop herself from freezing to death. She swiped and clawed at the things in the air around her; the white almost crystal-like bees were covering her body and swarming around her. She could barely see through them as she looked at the ice covered lake where the man she had loved since she was a little girl walked away from her. He had remorseless disgust in his eyes as he looked back over his shoulder at her one last time. Screaming out, the girl with long orangey red hair, which cascaded down to her lower back, fell to the ground. Hands clenched to her chest, she could feel the glasslike splinters moving ever closer to her heart to freeze it completely.

She lashed out violently at the snow bees and screamed once more, unwilling to let them consume her. When strong arms wrapped around her body, the terror stricken Anna screamed again. It felt as though the arms were trying to pin her to the ground. A shadowy figure formed on top of her, while someone was calling out to her, "Anna! Anna!"

As if her mind was ripped from her body, Princess Anna of Arendelle's eyes shot open as tears streamed from them. "Let me go! Let me go!" she cried vehemently.

Pinning Anna down on her bed, Kristoff struggled to do so without hurting the woman he loved. His arms and face were covered in red scratch marks form her flailing hands before he restrained them, and he did everything he could to hold back tears at seeing Anna so terrified. "Anna!" he cried desperately "Please! Wake! Up!"

"Why Kai?! What did _I_ do?! Please I love you! Please help me!" She screamed out between incoherent ramblings.

When the bedroom door burst open; Kristoff looked to see Elsa in her night gown rushing to her sister's side. Kristoff was panic stricken as he called out to her, "Elsa, please help! Why is this happening to her?"

With a burst of her magic, Anna's legs and arms were incased in icy shackles that were frozen to the bed. Gripping her little sister's hand tightly, Elsa kneeled next to her bed and whispered, "We are _here_ Anna. We love you and we are _here_."

Slowly Anna's body stopped shaking and after wincing she opened her eyes and stared up in fear and confusion into Kristoff's eyes. When she went to move her arms she found them bound to the bed. Getting off of Anna, Kristoff rubbed his eyes free of tears when he stood next to her bed, trying to calm himself. Resting her head in Anna's hand, Elsa breathed a sigh of relief.

Staring up to the ceiling, Anna found her vision blurry from crying. "I had another nightmare again, didn't I?"

Kissing the back of Anna's hand, Elsa tried to hide her own tears. "It's okay Anna. We _are_ here for you." Releasing Anna from her bindings, Elsa pulled Anna, and even Kristoff into a hug. "It's only been a few days since we've been back in the castle; things are going to be hard at first."

Rubbing her eyes clear of tears, Anna smiled, "As long as you two are here." When she pulled herself away, she paused and stared at who she was just hugging with a confused and unsure look. _I know who they are,_ she thought but they still felt like strangers in her eyes. Anna saw the scratches on Kristoff and looked at her hands in shock. "Did I hurt you?"

"Nothing a troll can't fix Anna." Kristoff replied with a reinsuring chuckle. Kissing Anna softly on the lips, Kristoff laid her back into her bed. "You should get some sleep."

"But I am not tired." she replied as she yawned.

Placing her hand gently upon Anna's forehead, Elsa smiled. "You need to rest."

Both Kristoff and Elsa waited until Anna fell back to sleep, before they quietly exited the room. With the door closed, Kristoff leaned against it and let out a long sigh of relief. "Maybe this is a kind of withdraw thing? Maybe the curse has left her. Prince Eugene and Anna talked about the same thing happening to their friend Airi."

With the crisis over, Elsa stood alone in the open hall with her sister's fiancé; she waved her hand over herself, turning her nightgown into an elegant and free flowing bluish purplish dress with a soft embroidering of snowflakes. Walking down the hall, Elsa thought about what Kristoff said as he followed after her. "I wish you were right," she said concerned, "but her streak still remains. Not even Grand Pappie or Rapunzel's healing incantation could remove it. What's happening to her _is_ magic, I can _feel_ it…her heart is damaged. These nightmares are new, and only started after Diablo was killed, after the return of Maleficent."

Kristoff listened intently as he followed his Queen into a study near her wing of the castle. Elsa took a seat near the fire place, which only consisted of the dying embers of one. "I fear this is beyond the curse," she said somberly, "but something to do with the soul toll. It wasn't complete, though I was close to death, Princess Rapunzel did heal me."

There was a knock at the door, and both looked up to see it open and the rock troll Geir enter with hesitation. Elsa stood and gave a grim smile, "You felt it as well Geir?"

Nodding his head, Geir closed the door behind him and gave a respectful bow to the Queen before he came forward. " _They_ are getting stronger, and it is very taxing on her spirit." he said morosely.

Taking her seat again, Elsa gave a heavy sigh of frustration, "What good is my magic, if I can't use it to help the people I love when they need me the most?!"

Kristoff felt the same frustration, but it was compounded by the fact that he had no way of helping, no magic of his own to combat _this_ magic. "Damn that Maleficent." he growled, "What did _we_ ever _do_ to that witch?"

Looking at Kristoff, Geir placed a hand on his knee, "She is a servant of darkness," he explained, "and we stand as a beacon of light against it. For the Era of Darkness to return, she will snuff out any and all light."

"There has to be more too it." Elsa whispered as she stood and ran her hands through her hair, looking out the window to see the night sky still sparkling with shooting stars. "At the moment of her return," she began quietly, "I felt that something horrible happened out there in the world. This wasn't just about the return of the Mistress of All Evil. This was about the return of something far more… _sinister_ ; the likes of which we are only beginning to understand."

Looking at his feet Geir felt the same uncertainty in the world. "It will take some time for us to truly know the extent of the damage that was caused by Anna bringing back the Empress of Darkness." the troll said.

The unknown was driving Elsa to anger and frustration. _So many dead, so much lost…_ she thought as her heart filled with love and loss at the same time; she couldn't even get a straight answer to why it happened. "Where are you going?" Kristoff asked Elsa's retreating back.

"I need some air!" Elsa replied angrily before leaving.

Kristoff got up to follow her, but Geir placed his hand on his pant leg again. "Queen Elsa needs time; she has lost _far_ more than just subjects in the war. She has lost a man she cared deeply for. Her heart is broken just as Anna's is."

There were only rumors that he had heard after the Battle of Osley. He had known Master Dragna as the well-respected Master of the Arendelle Scouts. He never looked down upon Kristoff, like others who found his sudden rise to status an offence to the other Peers of the Realm. At the same time, he never really talked to him, other than the random hello, or asking how Princess Anna was. "I don't even think Anna knew about Dragna and the Queen." he said to Geir, "I mean, Anna always said he was a friend, but I didn't know he was that close to the Queen."

"Love always finds a way Kristoff," Geir replied sagely, "When I joined the campaign, I could tell the two had just discovered their true feelings for each other. Though their time in love was short, the pain will still feel just as deep as when one loses a loved one you've known for a longer time."

Sitting back down, Kristoff felt guilty only thinking of Anna when Elsa was suffering as well. "Elsa deserves better from me. I shouldn't be relying on her to help Anna." With confidence, Kristoff looked at his old friend, "I need to do this, not just for Anna, but for Elsa."

Silently entering Anna's room and closing the door, Elsa looked at her sister to see that she was fast asleep. Resting her head against the door behind her, Elsa closed her eyes as a wave of various emotions came over her. This room was not just Anna's room to her anymore, it was also the room where she had opened her heart and felt the soothing touch of another's. Wrapping her arms around herself for comfort, Elsa let a single tear roll down her cheek as she sang softly.

" _This world you gave of light and hope,_

 _Shattered was the veil, of ice and fear,"_

She slowly walked to her sister, whose sleep was deep and restless.

 _"I see your pain, and wish you peace,_

 _My Sister of Peace."_

Taking a seat, she ran her hands through Anna's soft, if not messy, hair.

 _"I sing a prayer of love and faith,_

 _To share your light, to hide my tears,_

 _With lonely thoughts, you bring me strength,_

 _My Sister of strength"_

Bending over, she gently kissed Anna on the forehead, smiling.

 _"I watched as you loved through our frozen nights,_

 _Your heart and smile brought me out to the light,_

 _I need your love, As I have lost my heart,_

 _Why did I allow him to come so close?"_

Slowly she stood up straight, and walked to Anna's balcony, looking out to the night sky she continued her soft song.

" _Where are the days so pure and bright?_

 _Where nights weren't so long, and my heart was his,_

 _A dream buried in snow, I don't want it to fade,_

 _I need your endless love, that brought me hope,_

 _My Sister of Hope._

 _This world you gave with loving grace,_

 _Cannot end upon the loss of such beautiful strength,_

 _I am cold and lost, without him to bring me warmth,_

 _Now more than ever I need your love,_

 _My Sister of Love._

Turning back to look at Anna, Elsa eyes were filled with the fire of determination and love.

 _"So don't dread or fear. I'll find you your peace,_

 _With this promise of faith, I will end this darkness_

 _My Sister of Light!"_

Lowering her head, she looked down at her hands, wishing she could simply take away her sister's pain. When a tear fell down into her palm she closed her eyes, and turned back towards the balcony and sat down leaning against the railing. When she noticed that snow flurries began to fall over head, she flicked her wrist to make them stop but when they didn't, she slowly rose to her feet and looked up to the tiny cloud above her head.

When she looked down to the railing her eyes widened as she jumped back in shock at the sight of the beautiful hand-sized girl, with a slender figure, short white frost hair, and light blue eyes. She wore a light blue short leafy dress to match her eyes. On her back were translucent wings that gently fluttered to a jiggling sound. Placing her hand on her chest to calm her startled heart, Elsa slowly leaned forward and stared cautiously at the smiling little human.

"Are you a –?"

Before Elsa could finish her question, she was sucked upwards into the cloud of snow. She tried to cry out, but no sound would come. She watched in horror as the cloud quickly lifted her up farther away from the palace. She looked about franticly searching for a way to escape and tried to shout again, but no sound could be heard. Panic set in and she blasted her prison with her magic, only to have it ricochet off the crystalized ice she was trapped inside of.

Reaching a height of such prominence, Elsa looked down and saw the curvature of the Earth. She wrapped her arms around herself in fear of what will become of her. With a shimmer of light, the beautiful little fairy she saw on earth appeared before her. Scared and insecure, Elsa rose her hands up to defend herself. "I-I don't want to hurt you…. Please, j-just _put me down_."

Flying up to Elsa's hand gracefully, she gave a small chuckle. "Sorry Elsa, but I can't do that."

Just hearing the fairy talk startled her and she shot off a blast of her power that rebounded and turned into a snowball that struck her in the face. "The only way I could talk to you," she said trying to keep her laughter in, "was if I brought you closer to the Never Fairy homeland."

"My sister built a machine of _magic._ It allows us fairies to communicate with humans trapped within, but its range is limited."

"Y-you wouldn't happen to be I-Iridessa, would you?" Elsa stuttered hesitantly, as she looked down again thinking that she'd still see the earth, but instead found the land below strangely deformed.

Giggling the tiny fairy landed on Elsa's knee and smiled, "No. My name is Periwinkle. I came to you, seeking your help. I have been chosen to try and assist you in protecting the _Purita Amor_ by Lord Milori. What you call the ' _prophecy_ of Maleficent's return' was the shattering of the _Aurora Regma_." Seeing the confusion on Elsa's face had Periwinkle give a small sigh knowing that she would have to simplify the conversation. "The world as you know it," she said looking directly in Elsa's eyes, "has been shattered. The Everwinter has been unleashed."

"What do you mean? What is the _Aurora Regma_? What is an _ever_ –winter?" Elsa asked unsure of what to really ask. "I don't understand."

Giving another small sigh, Periwinkle looked down to her world, "Your world," she explained, "is just one of many that there are within the hearts forged of light. The dark fairy, known as Maleficent, used your sister to free herself from the _Aurora Regma_. I wish I could tell you more… This unnatural, never ending winter prevents us from coming to your world for more than a few moments and also blinds us."

When she closed her eyes tiredly, Periwinkle looked as if she was uncomfortable, as though her strength was being drained from her. Opening her eyes, she spoke quickly, "Somehow Maleficent's return _and_ the coming of the Everwinter, is connected to your sister. Until we stop the Everwinter, we can never unite the hearts forged by light and bring back the _Aurora Regma_. We are desperate; we've come to ask your help in ending the Everwinter.

"You are like the winter fairies;" she continued to explain looking at her again, "you are connected to the winter. You know its purpose of rejuvenation and healing. The Everwinter was born unnaturally, from a memory that was never meant to be. It is a force of destruction and decay. We need you to go where we cannot; we need you to discover what connects your sister to the Everwinter."

"I don't understand Periwinkle." Elsa said in frustration.

Periwinkle did her best not to get frustrated as well; dealing with humans was a taxing venture. "Please Elsa," she said slowly, "listen closely: even though we are kept from entering your world, _others_ are not. Upon your world there are many fey-like creatures that you can turn to. Seek out these fey, and plead for their help. They can help in learning the secret of the curse upon your sister and her connection to the Everwinter. All is not lost; if you can restore the _Purita Amor_ we have a chance at defeating the Darkness."

"But Periwinkle…" Elsa said running her hands through her hair, feeling shell shocked being where she was. "Why can't _you_ help my sister? I don't know what to do! I-I am scared."

"I have a sister too," Periwinkle said warmly, "so I know what it means to be scared for her. When my sister's in trouble –" she stopped, tapping her chin, realizing something, "and Tink is in trouble _a lot_. I worry for her just as badly."

Shaking her head, the fairy cleared her head and continued. "You are not alone. My sister, Tinker Bell, is also trying to find the Hearts of Light on her own. I wish I could do more, but Neverland is locked out from your realm and all others. You are our only hope Elsa."

Elsa looked down at her hands, Periwinkle laughed suddenly, causing her to look at the fairy curiously. "Loving your sister has nothing to do with your magic." she said smiling, "Your _heart_ is all you need to find these answers. She is the key and _I_ need _you_ to unlock her secrets."

Slowly the orb Elsa was in began to ascend and Periwinkle looked up to the heavens in frustration. "I will be watching over you Elsa the best I can. All the realms will need Winters Grace now more than ever."

As they reached cloud level, Periwinkle began to jingle when she spoke, causing Elsa to frown. "Does this mean I am like Rapunzel?" she asked the fairy, "Why come to me now? Why aren't the other fey helping us more?"

The tiny human bowed her head and frowned, she looked back at Elsa just like a mother would at a child who was asking to explain something that was far too complex for them to understand. Landing back on the balcony, the ice sphere shattered and Periwinkle jingled quickly before she flew up in circles around Elsa. Upon touching one of the ice crystals in her braid, it transformed into a purple periwinkle flower made of ice, the fairy jingled once more. Reaching Elsa's eye level, Periwinkle gave one final giggle before she rocketed herself into the heavens leaving a trail of sparkling pixie dust in her wake. Narrowing her eyes, Elsa looked to the east to see the sun beginning to rise. That little adventure with the fairy took away six hours of her time, yet it felt like only mere minutes. She opened the balcony door and saw that Anna was still asleep in her bed. With a boost of confidence knowing that she now had a fairy guardian; Elsa went to her sister to be the loving sister she needed to be.

Taking a seat next on the bed, Elsa frowned when she saw that Anna was sweating, and looked to be in pain.

"Oh Anna," she said helplessly, "if only there was some place I could go to, to find out what brought your pain, and then take it all away." There was a fleeting moment of a memory, a memory not only of her, but of the very first time she ever met the man she would fall in love with; Dragna.

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

It was unnatural and unprecedented, towering over one thousand seven hundred feet with the near vertical drop at its end, the glacier trapped all who would dare attempt to leave the Everwinter. The climb to reach the top was gradual from the side facing land, an almost blissful walk up a gentle hill. However, after the five hour hike up the hill you were greeted by the perils of the drop to the frozen sea below.

Looking down from the top Taran bit his lip and then looked to the short line of hemp rope he held in his hand. Looking back at his friends, Taran said, "I don't think I have enough rope."

Merida came over to Taran and looked down the ledge to exam the surface of the cliff face. "It would be hard," she said, "but it is possible to free climb."

Dismounting from her horse, Eilonwy held her hood up to prevent her hair from whipping around due the heavy cold winds from the height they were at. "What about our supplies and horses?" she asked when she stood by them, "We need a boat; I doubt the sea is frozen all the way to the mainland. We have to find another way."

Merida held her hands up in both directions, gesturing wildly. "What other way?!" she shouted frustrated, "That mangy Snow Queen trapped us _here_! She didn't want any of us getting out!"

Flying over to the ledge, the bright glowing aura of Tinker Bell whipped about before coming back to her human companions. Stepping closer to the ledge, Eilonwy looked at the fairy slightly confused. "Did you just say _fly_?" she asked incredulously, "How the bloody hell are we going to _fly_ down _there_?"

Hearing Tinker Bell's jiggles get sharper and quicker, Taran rolled his eyes realizing by now that _that_ sound meant that she was cursing. "Be nice Tink!"

The fairy crossed her arms and glared at Taran, before she gave a sigh and continued. Eilonwy looked down the cliff one more time and translated, "She said that her pixie dust can allow us to fly for a limited amount of time. She has enough pixie dust to get all of us down to the bottom of the cliff."

Rubbing her chin, Merida looked down the glacier uneasily while she thought about their predicament. "Can ya use it on the horses too?"

Everyone looked at Merida and then at Tinker Bell who shrugged her shoulders, which had Eilonwy say, "If it's worked on a pirate ship, I don't see why it wouldn't work on a horse as well." Pausing Eilonwy looked at the horses with a raised eyebrow, "As long as they think happy thoughts?" she quipped.

The three horses looked to each other, and then at Tinker Bell, who used her fingers to draw a smile across her face. Going back to Angus, Merida used her fingers to do the same thing and then patted him on his neck. "We use the dust on our horses," she said turning to Tink, "just enough to glide us down to the bottom. We save the rest, when we run out of frozen sea."

The plan sounded good enough for everyone to agree upon it. Using the rope to bridge a line between the three horses, and their sleeping blankets to cover the horse's eyes, they were ready for the pixie dust. Once everyone was mounted, Tink sprinkled some dust on each of them, which was enough magic to lift them slightly off of the ground. They drifted with their horses over the edge to begin their slow descend.

Smiling, Eilonwy glanced to Merida and said, "Not that bad of an idea actually."

When Merida was about to retort, she paused when she saw Bauble flashing red. She turned in her saddle and looked back at the cliffs edge to see an arrow be released from the raven hair archer. She followed it with her eyes, and before she could warn anyone, it struck Eilonwy in the shoulder knocking her off her horse. Taran tried to reach out to stop her from plummeting to her death, but he simply couldn't reach her. And as a result of his reach, or lack thereof, he nearly fell off his own horse in the process and was currently hanging on by the saddle stirrup.

Merida reacted out of reflex, grabbing Tinker Bell by her legs; she held her over her own head and shook her violently, dousing herself in pixie dust. Without a second thought, even with Tinker Bell chiming shrilly at her, Merida leapt off of Angus. At first she didn't feel any effects of the pixie dust, as she free fell head first watching as Eilonwy tumbled end over end towards her death.

"Come on!" Merida shouted, as she thought about all the horrible things her life has dealt her. She then realized her mistake she was making and closed her eyes to focus. Finally, she felt a burst of power inside of her and she began to increase her speed. Eilonwy was reeling in pain from the arrow, clutching her shoulder while she screamed in terror as she cartwheeled head over heels, completely out of control.

Out of breath and with no hope left, Eilonwy closed her eyes and prayed to God for forgiveness of her sins. She was shocked back to reality when she felt something striking her body hard. She stared upwards to see Merida holding her bridal style. Pulling her head back Merida threw her feet in front of her towards the fast approaching ground. Just before they could impact the ice painfully, she slowed down enough for her to land and slide along the icy surface of the sea. Eilonwy was speechless as Merida set her down, she placed a trembling hand over her heart, wanting to leap up and hug her hero but stopped when she saw a look of pure rage in Merida's eyes.

Pulling off her bow from her back, Merida nocked an arrow and shot upwards leaving a blazing trail of pixie dust in her wake. Just as she crested the cliff, she opened fire on the dark skinned woman with her arrow. Merida obviously caught the woman by surprise because she was barely able to get out of the way of the arrow. The livid red head wasn't going to give up easily as she flew toward the icy glacier, releasing a barrage of arrows in rapid succession. She was only able to clip her attacker's calf, when she had landed, before the archer hid behind a protrusion of ice.

"Come and face me, ya manky coward!" she shouted at the archer.

The woman complied, and did so by releasing arrow after arrow at Merida. Endowed with the magical abilities of the pixie dust, Merida quickly zipped to the side, successfully dodging the arrows. Merida snatched an arrow from the sky, spun around and returned it to its sender with lightning speed. The skilled warrior summersaulted backwards landing on an outcropping of ice, and returned fire with two arrows at once.

It would have been a deadly attack if it wasn't for the fact that Merida could fly upwards to avoid it. Floating above the archer, Merida charged towards her releasing another volley of arrows, forcing her to dodge backwards. Landing on the ground Merida was already ready to fire another arrow but as soon as she fired it, it was struck midair by an arrow from the raven haired beauty. Running forward, Merida used her bow as a weapon, and knocked the warrior's bow to the side just before she fired another arrow.

Blocking a second attack with her own bow, the taller woman in the tanned leather drew out a finely carved stone hatchet and went to strike the girl with the fiery red hair. She missed, but was able to hook the end onto the woman's bow and with all her strength pulled, and ripped it from the woman's hand. Spinning, her black hair whipping around her body, she pulled out a second hatchet. When she jumped to strike her prey down with both hatchets, they were blocked and parried by a mighty long sword.

Utilizing her weapons weight against her opponent, Merida pushed the woman's arms up and then kicked her as hard as she could in the stomach. The woman slid back over the ice, angered she charged forward towards Merida, planning on using Merida's heavy and slower weapon to her advantage as she attacked with a furry of quick blows. Merida franticly parried and dodged her attacks but, just as she rolled near the cliffs edge, she was cut along her forearm.

Coming up from her roll, sword at the ready, Merida stared at who she was attacking and couldn't help but smile. Both were out of breath, and both of them were bleeding from their wounds, but the rush of adrenaline and excitement they gave one another couldn't be denied.

"I don't know who ya are lass, but ya no snow soldier of the Everwinter." Merida said between panting breathes. "We don't have to be enemies"

At first the woman showed no emotion, she simply gripped both of her hatchets tightly staring at her enemy. When she finally opened her mouth, she spoke in a language Merida didn't understand. She thought about how to respond, but saw a slight shift in the woman's eyes before she brought her sword up just in time to stop a spinning hatchet from striking Tinker Bell, who had come up to Merida's side. Seeing her bow lying close to her, Merida sheathed her sword and rolled forward, taking hold of it. Coming to her feet she dodged just in time to see the second hatchet sail through the air passing her harmlessly.

With an advantage on her side, Merida open fired with another rapid volley of shots, causing the warrior to fall back and ready her own bow. The last arrow in her volley struck her target right in the lower leg, but she had no time to celebrate when the woman fired her own bow. They were too close, she had no time to dodge as it pierced the bicep of her dominate hand. Pulling out an arrow quickly and drawing it, Merida screamed in agony as her wounded muscles protested, but she knew that if she didn't ready her weapon she would be dead.

Even with an arrow in her arm, Merida was quicker than the warrior and stood just feet from her with her arrow pointed directly at her head. "Stop!" Merida shouted as she saw her reach for an arrow in her quiver. " _Surrender."_ she hissed in pain and fury.

The woman looked at Merida with tears shining in her eyes, after she cried out something in her strange tongue, she charged forward. Merida only saw it for a moment, a fleeting but undeniable moment, a look of pure sadness and guilt within the attacker's eyes. It was all she needed to see to know that she shouldn't kill her. Lowering her bow and firing it, her arrow pierced straight through the woman's foot and penetrated deep into the ice. Screaming in pain, the woman stopped abruptly, clutching her now trapped foot in agony.

"This one will be a tie as well." Merida whispered as she went to a pouch on her belt and pulled out bandages. "Using pixie dust wasa bit ofa cheat on my part."

Kicking the woman's bow away from her arms reach, Merida placed the bandages on the ice next to the most worthy opponent she had ever faced. The woman looked up to her in thanks and she simply nodded to let her know she understood. Walking towards the cliff she placed her bow on her back.

"I can get used to flying." she said leaping off the ledge.

Merida flew across the sky swiftly, rolling in the air and laughing with joy as she did so. Coming to a sliding stop on the ground, where Taran stood next to the horses holding a wounded Eilonwy, Merida beamed at them.

"Is everyone still alive?" she asked smirking.

"Merida! Your arm!" Taran called out as he leapt away from Eilonwy side, much to her dismay, towards Merida. Taran hesitantly and gently touched her arm to see that the arrow went straight through with its head sticking out the other side.

Staring at her arm in slight shock and amusement, she had totally forgot about her injury and said, "That one's gonna leave a mark."

She had Taran snap off the arrow head, making her gasp, and when he walked away, she yanked the shaft out causing her scream out in pain. Taran had already removed the arrow from Eilonwy's shoulder and was just about finished bandaging her, when he abandoned her again to attend to Merida.

Sitting by herself as Taran fussed over Merida, Eilonwy simply looked away in disappointment. Her bauble floated beside her and flickered. Looking up, she saw Tinker Bell land on her knee. After a few jingles Eilonwy gave a heavy sigh and replied in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah I _know_ Merida is amazing."

Seeing Eilonwy's disappointment and jealousy Tinker Bell frowned as she jingled. What she said put a small smile on Eilonwy's face. "No it's okay." she said looking at them, "I just wish I knew who that woman was and why she is trying to kill us." Tinker Bell flew upwards and chimed twice. "You know I don't understand what you mean." she said looking at the fairy, "No I don't know what a Tiger Lilly is. What do you mean you heard her say her _name_? She spoke to you? No, she spoke to Merida?" Tinker Bell switched to hand gestures to help in translations.

Merida and Taran turned towards them, holding each other's hands. They realized Tink could translate what the attacker had said. Eilonwy hesitated to translate what Tinker Bell was saying, for it didn't make any sense. After Tinker Bell twinkled out some nasty curse words, Eilonwy reluctantly did her best.

"Tink said that she is like a Tiger Lilly but not of her Tribe – Sometimes called a noble savage –She said her name was–" Pausing, Eilonwy noticed Tinker Bell was making hand gestures again. "Poke? Ghost? No, Haunting… Okay then what Tink?" she demanded, making the feisty fairy shake her head and glare evilly before she tried some other hand gestures. Eilonwy rubbed her bandaged shoulder which was throbbing with pain, as tried once more. "Poke – Poke a – Poke a haunt – Poke a haunt us?"

Holding up his finger, Taran guessed, "Pocahontas?" When Tinker Bell snapped her fingers and pointed at Taran with a smile he smiled back, "Her name is Pocahontas."

Glancing to the top of the glacier then resting her head on to Taran's shoulder. "What was with all that gibberish she was sayin up there?" she asked Tink.

Tinker Bell turned back to Eilonwy who was becoming a very useful translating tool if not anything else. She gave a small sigh, and did her duty as Tinker Bell's unofficial translator. "She said that she was taken away from her world against her will by a magical amulet. She was being controlled by an evil spirit with pale skin. She doesn't want to hurt us, but she has no choice."

When Tinker Bell jingled and sat herself down on Merida's shoulder, Eilonwy smiled and said, "Tinker Bell was wondering how you managed to be happy enough to fly in such a scary situation?"

With a hesitant smile, Merida gave a shy giggle as she looked at Taran who stood beside her. "Ag, you know." she said nonchalantly.

Seeing the secret exchange between Merida and Taran, Eilonwy gave a small sigh before she stood up and said, "It's okay." Taran and Merida glanced at each other then looked at Eilonwy uncomfortably. She walked right up to them and forcibly shoved them apart. Tink flew into the air in surprise as Merida scowled at Eilonwy. "Hey! What's the big–"Eilonwy made Taran and Merida face each other, put her hands on the back of their heads and pushed them together forcing them into a kiss. At first the two were too shocked to do anything but stare at each other, but as Eilonwy stepped away, they realized where their lips were and simply couldn't help themselves. They closed their eyes and kissed each other.

Eilonwy rubbed her shoulder as she turned around and walked away to give them some privacy as they embraced deepening the kiss. Tinker Bell flew to her side snd saw the hidden tears in her eyes. Once they were some distance away from the other two, Tinker Bell jingled. Eilonwy smiled sadly and looked at the fairy. "Of course I love him." she said wiping her eyes, "But that means I have to know when I have to let him go."

Placing her hand over her heart, Tinker Bell looked up to the sky and then back at Eilonwy. After a sad sigh, Eilonwy looked at her. "Pocahontas said an amulet summoned her," she said, "Couldn't that have been the Amulet of Avalor?" Thinking about the question, Tink turned and looked up to the top of the glacier. Eilonwy saw a look of realization cross the fairies' face and it troubled her. "Let's just hope that noble savage was all that it summoned."

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

She simply wasn't the woodsy type. Sure she could generally handle herself pretty well, but for Belle, trying to follow her – in all honesty, she didn't even know what her _relationship_ with the Beast was anymore. He was her jailer, her caretaker, her host, her student, her friend, her… No, she simply couldn't think about that at this moment in time. What he was, more than anything else, was a friend and a friend that was hurt that needed her help.

She finally caught up with him when he stopped, she was out of breath and rested against a tree to try and catch it. She pulled back the hood of her dark blue cloak, and placed a hand over her hammering heart, she realized that she was pretty out of shape thanks to her castle life. When she finally looked at the Beast, he was pacing back and forth on all fours, growling, and cursing repeatedly. When stopped he stood upright and clenched and unclenched his paw like hands.

"You are being unfair." she said when her heart rate settled down.

"Unfair?" Beast growled as he looked at the woman he had fallen for, "She is a _magic_ user. A _mermaid_! She cursed that man with a _spell_!"

"She fearing for her life." Belle quickly countered trying to give the girl who was traveling with a brute like Gaston, the benefit of the doubt. "What would _you_ have done if in her position?"

Turning to Belle, Beast pointed to himself, " _I_ would be more like _you_!" he said pointing at her. Belle stared at the Beast in shock while pointing at herself mouthing the word 'me?' The Beast looked away from her beautiful face. "Belle, I have– I was a monster, after everything I've ever done," he said looking at his paws, "you took a chance with me, and you found the man I once was. _You_ _were fearing for your life_ , but you had the courage to see beyond…" he turned around to face her, gesturing to himself, the Beast finished, "… _this_."

Belle came to the Beast side, and placed a gentle hand upon his arm. He was right _and_ he was wrong. There was no justifying what the mermaid did. Trust will be difficult to have towards anyone willing to use magic to solve their problems or change someone they disliked. "You're right," she said, making the Beat lift a bushy eyebrow in surprise, "But she also knows a lot more than we do about what's going on. About the Arabs that _we_ saved them from, about the strange lights in the sky, and about why it is getting colder."

"Might I give direction on the topic?" a muffled voice asked in a very snobby accent.

Beast looked over to Belle who searched through her cloak's inner pocket and pulled out a brass watch size object with ornate and finely carved silver engravings on it. When she opened it, the things on the face of a compass moved. The compass rose which normally would just show the different directions, morphed to form a mouth at the bottom. Beady eyes opened from beneath the class cover, blinking up at them. The needle acted as a thin mustache. "Of course, Norbert." Belle said cheerfully.

Clearing his throat, the compass spoke slowly as if he was dealing with children. "Are we not forgetting that the mermaid spoke of an _Enchantress_? Quite possibly, the very same enchantress that cursed _us_?" This piqued the Beast's interest as he looked at Norbert. "When the Rose was stolen from us, it was already wilting. Also, without the mirror to guide us, we have limited time and are very much at a loss as to where to go exactly.

"That's why I dug you out of the closet you fool, to guide us!" The Beast countered, "You were the castles Chancellor of Foreign Affairs!"

The compass rolled its eyes at the Beast, "Master, I have served your parents for many years and I am well versed in the lands, but as Belle even noted, something has been very afoul since the earthquakes started."

Belle nudged the Beast in the arm to silence the retort he was about to say, and looked at Norbert in her hand. "Do you honestly think that the enchantress was Morgan Le Fey?" she asked doubtfully.

"At this point my dear," Norbert said looking at her, "We have seen enough fantastical things, that anything is possible. If this enchantress was able to get a being such as a mermaid to do her bidding, then she possibly is powerful enough to have caused our curse. I must advise you to stick close to the mermaid, and then maybe we will find what we are looking for as well."

Belle needed time to think about it, but the Beast was more than willing to go back to Ariel and get the location of the enchantress by force if necessary. Just as he was walking off to confront the mermaid, Belle called out, "Stop."

Pulling at the hair on his face in frustration, the Beast turned and howled, "What _now_?!"

With Norbert still in her hand, she walked up and gently placed her hand back on Beast, making him calm down immediately. "I have been patient enough." she said looking him straight in his eyes, "I know the rose has something to do with your curse, and maybe it is time you tell me why you were all cursed? Is there a way to _break_ it?"

Silence stretched between them as Norbert looked up at his master sympathetically. Finally the Beast heaved a heavy sigh and looked away from Bells' piercing gaze. "The curse was my fault." he said softly, "I disrespected an Enchantress. My arrogance cursed hundreds."

"Is there a way to break the spell?" Belle asked again with greater care, happy that she was able to get Beast to open up as much as he just did.

Shaking his head, the Beast turned away blushing underneath his fur. "I don't want to get into it, but it will all be for naught if we don't find the rose."

It was a slow and reluctant walk back to Ariel and Gaston. Before they reached them, Belle put Norbert away. Beast wasn't at all thrilled with the idea, but he learned that it was best to sometimes just shut up and listen to Belle. At least upon their return, Gaston was still unconscious and Ariel had returned to her human form. For the Beast it didn't matter, she still stunk like a fish, and no matter how beautiful or innocent she looked, he stared at her cautiously, as if she would attack at any moment.

Still seeing the disgust and distrust in Beast's eyes, Belle gave a small sigh. "If it makes you feel any better Beast," she said, "we can see how much harm Ariel has truly done to Gaston? Before we trust her."

He nodded and watched her go to Gaston's side. "I would like to speak to Gaston alone please." She told the mermaid.

Nodding her head, Ariel stood slowly and with a lowered head walked away from the group. When she was out of sight, Belle began to nudge Gaston on the arm, when that didn't work, she slapped him across his face, but Gaston didn't wake. Frustrated by his lack of response, the Beast bellowed out a fantastic roar right in Gaston's face.

Gaston's hunter instincts took over; he shot up to his feet and felt about him for a weapon only to find himself completely disarmed. He backed up against an oak tree and stared in terror at the Beast who stood on two legs glaring down at him. When he felt a second set of eyes upon him, Gaston looked down, to see, standing tall and proper, before him was Belle. She was as beautiful as ever, with her hood pulled back, and her cloak gently blowing in the wind.

He pointed a finger at the Beast "What is that _thing_ behind you?" he asked disdainfully.

Belle didn't even look at who he was pointing at; she simply stepped forward and coughed softly to bring Gaston's attention back to her. He scowled at her which only had her scowl back before she said, "Ignore Beast, he's my friend and protector." Gaston simply peered at the Beast, who snarled, and grunt as he pounded his fist into his open palm. When Gaston looked back down at Belle, he was unable to understand how she could be so calm. She continued on, unwilling to address his confusion. "What do you know about Ariel?"

Looking at his surroundings, Gaston was reminded of the woman he had been helping. "Where is that woman?" he asked angrily, "I have a lot of questions for her."

Seizing Gaston's chin with her hand, she forced him to look down at her. Belle's voice grew stern, as if she were talking to the Beast instead of Gaston. "Pay attention." she said giving his chin a shake, "What. Do. You. _Know_. About. _Ariel_?"

Gaston pulled his head away from her, feeling disgusted to have allowed a _woman_ to act so superior towards him. Rubbing his chin he glared at Belle, suppressing the urge to hit her for such haughty attitude, but she was not his wife _yet_ , so he couldn't. "I found her on a shipwreck," he explained, "with royal marines protecting her and her daughter from goblins and a sea monster." Pausing he stared over Belle to the Beast. "Speaking of monsters, what is that _things_ ' problem?"

With her hands on her hips, Belle looked at him sternly. "He doesn't like strangers." she said simply, "So Ariel _does_ have a daughter?"

Wondering where his weapons were Gaston's simply couldn't shake the feeling of being threatened. "Where is that woman? I think she poisoned me."

"Poisoned you?" she asked raising an eye brow, "What do you mean?"

Putting his hands on his hips Gaston said, "She makes me feel–feel all _weird_ –not myself."

"She cursed you?" The Beast clarified as he looked in the direction Ariel went, ready to pounce after her.

Laughing Gaston pointed an arrogant finger at the beast, "What a dumb dog! She is the wife of some man. She is no witch."

Just before Belle could reprimand Gaston for his chauvinistic depravity, she stopped, feeling that it was best to let him think that Ariel was just a normal woman and not a witch. She looked at the Beast and said, "I hardly think that Gaston developing feelings for someone, qualifies as witchcraft."

" _Feelings_?" Gaston asked pulling his face in disgust, "The only feelings I have, are for _you_ Belle."

"Don't even start Gaston." she said rolling her eyes.

The Beast growled menacingly, making Gaston reach for a branch and rip it down to fight the Beast, but Belle held up her hands stopping them both. With the branch in his hand he glared at the Beast who glared back baring his teeth, Ariel's red hair came into his line of sight. Gaston felt a peaceful sensation overcome him, making him lower the branch and forget about his animosity towards the Beast. He sighed as all malice left him, making him drop the branch. Realizing what he just did without thinking, he glared at Ariel over Bell's head.

"I have a feeling," Ariel said calmly making the Beast and Belle turn to look at her, "that everyone has questions for the outsider. Let's start with my full name; I am Princess Ariel of the Kingdom of Rügen."

At the mention of her royal title, Belle dipped down into a curtsy. When she looked up and saw the Beast and Gaston just staring at Ariel blankly, she struck both of them in their sides with her elbows, gesturing for them to bow.

Feeling embarrassed at such formality, Ariel held up her hands, effectively stopping the men from bowing to her. "Please," she said sheepishly, "none of that. I never want to be treated differently because of my title. And besides, as of right now I don't even know if I still have a title with my Kingdom under Morgana's control. All I want is my family back safely, and the only way to do that is to retrieve an artifact for the enchantress. I will do what I can to help you Miss Belle. And I'll completely understand if you, your friend, or even you, Gaston, don't trust me at all. Saving my family is _my_ responsibility; I shouldn't burden any of you with it."

By just glancing into each of their eyes, Ariel could easily see that they, especially the Beast, had wariness shining in their eyes. Bowing her head, Ariel closed her eyes and felt the direction of the artifact. She turned into that direction and began to walk towards it. Gaston didn't want to, but felt compelled to follow her. As he came by her side, he wanted to say something to her but couldn't. For the first time Ariel didn't mind the fact she had placed a spell upon Gaston. She was alone but, even if the only reason Gaston was driven to stand by her side was because of magic, he was there.

As they continued to walk south Ariel looked back in surprise to see that Belle and the Beast were coming up alongside her.

Grunting, the Beast sniffed and said, "The Arab's sent goes south."

Ariel looked at Belle who only smiled at her before she looked before her again. She was alone but not entirely alone.

* * *

 **/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **/**

Coming to a stop, Merida sat upon her loyal steed Angus, and stared in wonder at the mainland, it was nothing like she had seen before, this world created by many, was truly wondrous and terrifying. Landing upon her shoulder, Tinker Bell was shocked at the sight of how fractured the world truly was. As the frozen sea they have been traveling on for the past three and a half days came to an end, before them stood a world that was literally broken apart and stitched back together.

Tinker Bell looked at the land before them, seeing that it had a clear dividing line between the frozen sea and the spring like forest. It reminded her of her formal home of Pixie Hollow. Fluttering out into the warmth, Tinker Bell heaved a heavy sigh of relief. The cold from the frozen sea and that of Britani was almost as bad as that of the Winter Woods in Pixie Hollow. And trying to keeping her wings from freezing was sapping her tiny body's energy; she had done her best to use her wings as little as possible, making use of the wild redhead Merida' hair to keep them warm.

Coming up to Merida's side, Taran patted his horse's neck, thankful for its endurance across the barren terrain. He smiled at Merida and said, "We are one step closer to getting that Amulet and freeing your family."

She nodded her head and smiled when they felt the warm glow of Bauble, and saw its keeper, Eilonwy, staring off at the landscape in wonder. With a light jingle from Tinker Bell, Eilonwy pulled out the magic mirror and said, "Show me the Amulet."

The magic mirror crackled and sparked with green magic until the reflection finally showed the sea side castle with white walls with a red roof they sought. Dark clouds swelled around the castle and the city harbor nestled in a steep coast along the sea. As the magic imprinted the direction of the castle in Eilonwy's mind, she looked up the coast towards the north where black clouds slivered over the horizon.

Leaving the frozen wasteland behind, the three travelers removed their winter cloaks to enjoy the warmer climate of the new region they were traveling in. It wasn't long before they found a road, much to the relief of the horses. By nightfall they reached the outskirts of a city that was unlike any that has been seen by the eyes of a person from the Middle Ages. It was massive; its very size was the stuff of legends and myths. There was no fortification wall around it and nearly every building had glass in their windows. The road, however was blocked by what looked like a make shift barricade and had men armed with really odd looking polearms.

Tinker Bell, who was hidden within Merida's hair jingled. Eilonwy glanced at Bauble who vanished instantly. Taran moved closer to Eilonwy and whispered, "Should we be getting ready to fight?"

"Tink said that these people do not know of magic, and will fear it." Eilonwy whispered loud enough that Merida could hear as well.

"Who are _they_?" Merida whispered to Tinker Bell, "And wa are _we_ supposed to _do_ about them?"

After a few soft fluttering jungles, Taran and Merida immediately looked at Eilonwy who took a deep breath to calm herself. "Those _things_ they are holding," she said gesturing with her head towards the barricade, "are like bows but can fire metal balls that fly faster than sound itself. She said, that if they have them, they haven't experienced dark magic and its power which can turn those kind of weapons against them." Pausing Eilonwy glared over at Merida who was trying to project her frustration at Tinker Bell. "Merlin said, Bauble can only translate languages _it_ or _I_ have heard before. I've never heard of _that_ language before."

"Arrêt!" A commanding voice cried out from the barricade.

The three companions had no clue as to what was said, but the fact the man who said it and those around them pointed their funny metal spitting sticks at them, made it obvious as to what he wanted. Eilonwy looked at Merida nervously "What do you mean? But you said?" Merida said nothing and simply looked at Eilonwy, which confused the guards looking at them because it appeared that the young blonde was having a conversation.

"Qui va là!" the voice boomed.

Looking up at the man on top of the barricade, Eilonwy cleared her throat and spoke in plain English, "We are just – travelers. Travelers who have become lost…"

Now that the three were closer to the man, he stared down at their rather odd clothing in confusion. One of his men looked to him mirroring his confusion. "Is that one supposed to be some kind of knight?" he asked his superior in French.

After a glare at his subordinate that effectively shut him up, the man lowered his weapon unwilling to point it at two young ladies. "What Kingdom of the British Isles do you come from?" he asked in English.

The sound of a twinkling bell had the men on the barricade look around for a moment in search of the bell. " _London_." Eilonwy called out, getting their attention once more.

The trio looked nervously at the men who spoke to each other in French.

"I don think they believe us..." Merida whispered to her companions

"Any suggestions?" Taran whispered back.

Rubbing her wounded shoulder, Eilonwy paused as an idea formed in her head. "Please good sir," she said looking at the guards, who had stopped talking and were paying rapt attention to her, "the sky has not looked the same for many days now. We are traveling north. _Sir_ Taran," she said gesturing to him with her uninjured hand, "is escorting us to the northern kingdoms of the Danes, on a peaceful diplomatic mission. We have been attacked by savages and simply seek a warm bed and food for the night. We will leave your city come dawn."

 _The sky had changed that was for sure_ , the man thought as he stared up at the stars and after a moment of thought looked down to the three standing before his men and saw that they were tired, and beaten. Although all three of them were armed with swords, with the redhead sporting a bow, they appeared to have no firearms among them. With a nod of his head he looked to his fellow guards, "Although God has forsaken this world," he proclaimed loudly, "the city of Dunkirk will _not_ turn away young ladies in need. But be warned," he said narrowing his eyes, "I would dare not travel any more north than this city, for an evil has swept across those lands, where devils and demons attack on sight."

"Thank you, sir." Eilonwy said with a smile. She looked at her companions and rode ahead around the barricade, with them following behind her.

After being around enough of the town folk and hearing their language, the still invisible Bauble was able to build up enough knowledge for it to begin translating everything, not just for Eilonwy but for Merida and Taran as well. They located an Inn, paid for a room for the night and for a meal in gold coins. Even though it was not the legal tender of the city, gold was still gold to the town's folk and between the two Princesses; they had enough gold to buy their _own_ inn.

The food was odd, but after only eating salted meat, hardtack, and the occasional wild hare for weeks, it was a meal fit for a king, or two Princesses and a 'knight'. For Merida, the strangest thing was the beer which had a kind of wood smoke malt tang; it reminded her of some of her father's home made brews. When they finally retired for the night, they all shared a room utilizing this time to strategize.

With the mirror on the center of the bed, Merida sat cross legged next to it, drawing on some incredible paper that was unlike any parchment she had ever used before. With the mirror's help she had drawn out a rough sketch of the white castle's layout. It was large, and nothing like the castle that Merida was used too. It hardly had any defenses within it, as it seemed to be made for living in comfort, which made planning the raid on the castle that much easier.

Taran sat beside her, admiring _her_ more than her drawing skills. When he heard a jingle he glanced at Tinker Bell who was going through a pouch on her belt. "So Tink," he said leaning back casually, "do you think this _Genesis Cervosa_ you are looking for, is in the palace?"

Giving a weary sigh, Eilonwy looked at Bauble wishing it could translate Never Fairy instead of herself. It was a magical language and even though it understood it, it couldn't translate it to non-magical people. Being an enchantress, even a _failed one_ , Eilonwy was the only one who could speak for Tinker Bell.

She listened as Tinker Bell spoke and after a moment of fleeting rebellion, because she simply didn't want to be the tiny fairy's voice, she spoke for her. "The mirror seems to want to keep the heart a secret. The Everwinter must be blinding it."

"What does this _heart_ do?" Merida asked.

Taking a seat on the pillow and pulling out a small thin ornately carved piece of wood, Tinker Bell gave a sigh and replied through her translator. "It's complicated; they are like a cornerstone that can control the destiny of those around them. For the most part," Eilonwy continued to translate directly, resting her head in her hand, "their powers are unseen, but their effects can change an entire world. All creatures of the fey can usually sense them, because they bring balance and stability to the realms they rest upon. _However_ , the Everwinter, prevents any fey from sensing them.

"In fact, it prevents me from ever returning to my home… If I even have a home to return to in Neverland." Bowing her head, Tinker Bell frowned, "I wish Merlin was here."

Sitting up to rest his chin on his hand, Taran smiled at Tinker Bell. "He was a great wizard. How did you get to know him?"

Looking at the wand in her hand, Tinker Bell remembered the first time she had met the old wizard and it was also a reminder of the darkest point in her life. "He saved me." Eilonway said for her, "It was just after the Counsel banished him. He found me, and asked me to join his cause. He taught me how to control the darkness that was eating away at my heart, and bring back the light. The Everwinter may cloud the details a little, but I will never forget that moment."

Eilonwy paused and leaned forward to get a better look at the wand. "That is the Dragon Claw Wand." she said in awe, "Did Merlin give it to you?"

Nodding Tinker Bell held up the wand. "If he had this," Eilonwy said for her, "maybe he would still be alive."

"Awe." Merida whispered, as she patted Tinker Bell on her head with a finger. "Don't blame yerself. If Merlin gave ya that wand, he did so for a reason. I have to believe that, because why would he send us to get this bloody amulet?"

"Maybe to summon someone…" Eilonway heard Tink chime. The fairy hadn't realized she was thinking out loud; she was a _Tinker_ after all, and she had been working on solving that very mystery for a while now.

"To _summon_? Like Pocahontas?" Eilonwy asked her, never translating the thought.

Broken from her train of thought, Tinker Bell looked at Eilonwy and only then realized that she was thinking out loud. "Well that is one of the properties of the amulet." she told Eilonwy who translated, "It can be used to summon those pure of heart, such as a _Heart Forged from Light_. But if used for anything beyond purely noble or good intentions, it will curse you."

After a moment of thought Taran said, "Could we use it to summon your heart forged of light?"

Snapping her fingers, Tinker Bell pointed to Taran, as Eilowny translated, "You're a genius Taran."

Merida leaned back and crossed her arms, "The amulet is supposed to help us end the Everwinter and kill the Snow Queen. How can summoning yer _heart_ _of light_ do that?"

"That's not how the _Heart of Light works_ , I think." Tink chimed.

Eilonwy frowned and looked at Merida, "Tinker Bell has saved our lives, and done so much to help. The least we can do is trust her, Merida. Merlin said it would help us stop the Snow Queen, and maybe with these hearts it will.

"No." Merida got off of the bed and pointed at her map. "I am _not_ going into _that castle_ and risking _my_ life for something that will do _nothing_ for us!"

Tinker Bell flew up to Merida's eye level and spoke with Eilonwy faithfully translating, even using the same tone in her voice. "Merida, the Amulet can do other things. It can grant fantastic powers."

"If it is so damn _pure_ …" Merida scowled, "how will it allow me to use it to kill Queen Elsa? And on that note, why does Morgana have it?" she demanded. "If used for anything _less than purity_ , it should curse her."

They were good questions, and Tinker Bell wished Merlin was here to answer them. She thought deeply wondering how to figure an answer out quickly, but even the best Tinker couldn't figure out the mind of the mighty wizard Merlin. "Maybe killing Queen Elsa isn't how we defeat her?" Eilonwy said for Tink, "Maybe there is another way that the amulet will allow us to end the Everwinter and defeat the Snow Queen."

Shaking her head, Merida's temper boiled over. "No!" she shouted vehemently, "Queen Elsa will die! That blue skinned harpy killed my father, and she will pay for that with her life! If ya don't like it, then maybe we don't need a _stupid fairy_ tagging along."

"Merida!" Taran shouted in a reprimanding tone.

Merida fled from the room, as tears welled in her eyes, slamming the door behind her. Taran stood and gave a longsuffering sigh. "Sorry Tink." he said as he walked to the door.

After he left, Eilonwy saw that Tinker Bell was sitting on the pillow crying. "Oh, Tink…" she said leaning towards her, "She didn't mean it; s-she was just upset."

Tinker Bell wiped her eyes and glanced at Eilonwy. "I know she didn't mean it." she said looking at her feet, "Her anger…she reminds me of myself. At a time, all I wanted was vengeance, and I did everything to get it. I lost everything to obtain it, and it cost me far more than I could bare. If she doesn't let go of that hate, it will burn her up inside until there is nothing left in her except that horrible emotion."

It didn't take Taran long to find Merida, she went where she always goes when she was mad. Entering the stables, Taran smiled hearing Merida venting her frustrations to her most trusted friend, Angus.

"What does that green little _twinkling bell_ even know!" he heard her say, "What makes what _she_ is doing more important than _my vengeance_! If we _kill_ the Snow Queen, the Everwinter will end, and she and all her fairy friends can see their stupid _Hearts of Gold_."

"Hearts of Light." Taran corrected as he leaned into the opening of the stall Angus was in.

Glaring at Taran for a moment Merida went back to cleaning the stall. "Who cares!" she said raking irritably, "That wispy little toad with wings isn't getting that amulet! Not until we figure out how to use it to kill that snow witch."

Rubbing a finger across an old scar on his arm, Taran spoke in a calm soft voice, "After you kill her, then what?"

"Then I go home with my Ma, and brothers!" Merida shouted as she threw the pitch fork against the stall wall and stood, with her fists clenched facing him. Angus stood by his hay bale, munching happily, long since used to his owner's temper.

"To hell with the world, Merida." Taran told her and then sighed, "Queen Elsa is just a small part of a much larger issue."

Rubbing her eyes free of tears Merida countered, "Haven't my family done enough?" she asked turning around to hide her tears, "Haven't ya proven yerself enough? Why can't we just go home?"

It wasn't about proving himself anymore and Taran knew it, he _felt_ it. What Tinker Bell was doing was greater than himself, and he couldn't standby and hide from the evil she was trying to stop. "We could go," he said softly, "and simply leave this world behind, but I couldn't possibly disgrace your father like that."

With fire igniting in her eyes, Merida swiftly swirled around and stood in front of Taran, slapping him across the face. "What do _ya_ know about _my_ Da!" she shouted as silent tears poured down her cheeks.

Taran grabbed Merida's wrist when she lifted it to slap him again. He held her hand tightly as he said, "He was an honorable and noble king, who died so that _we_ may live. He _didn't_ run away from the darkness, and _I_ can't either."

Taran was a lot stronger than he looked, and considering how emotional Merida was at the moment, she simply couldn't find the strength to pull her hand away no matter how hard she struggled

"I am tired," she said as she pounded her free fist against his chest, "I am scared. I don't want to fight anymore!"

Taran pulled her in a tight hug, wrapping one arm around her back, while his other hand rested on the back of her head as he gently held her against his chest. "Fate is something we cannot fight, Merida." he said holding her tighter as she shuddered, "I am scared too. But one look into _your_ eyes and I will _always_ find strength, because _I love you_ Princess Merida of the Clan DunBroch."

The two stood still in the stables, holding onto each other. She slowly began to calm as she listened to Taran's steady heartbeat. When she finally calmed enough and looked up to see him smiling down at her, all her fear drifted away. She brought his head towards her own and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. They were at peace, all their worries melted away and all they were aware of at that moment was each other.

 **/  
**

 **/**

Belle looked on in confusion and horror at what she saw, there was no mistaking the city she looked down upon from the hill they stood upon was Paris. She had never visited it herself but she knew enough to know that this was not the Paris she read about or saw in works of art. It could've been the countless fires raging throughout city that made it different. Other things were rather obvious to Belle; she could easily see the Seine River and the Temple of Paris, which looked to be in remarkably good condition for its age. The wall around the city looked rather odd, Paris had always had walls, in fact she remembered reading that the _Wall of the_ _Ferme générale_ was nearing completion, but where that wall should be was farmland instead. She was no expert, but she was sure that the wall currently before her was the _Wall of Charles V._

The things that were missing, was what disturbed her. Things like the _Les Invalides_ , the _Louvre Palace,_ or at least the one she had seen drawings of, was missing. What stood in the place where the _Louvre Palace_ was supposed to be, was something barely half its size. Everyone however, could clearly see what stood in the center of the city, and even Ariel stared in awe of its breathtaking beauty, the _Notre Dame de Paris_.

Gaston simply crossed his arms, ignoring the city before him and glared in disgust at the Beast. "Well," he said turning everyone's attention on him, "how are we going to get this _monster_ into the city?"

The first thing Belle did was place her hand on the Beast gently, to convince him that he should _not_ murder Gaston at the moment, she then looked at Ariel. "Do you know where we need to go?"

Closing her eyes, Ariel focused on the city but she felt nothing pulling her into a specific direction. "I am not sure." she said frowning and opened her eyes again, "We should rest though; we should wait until nightfall, for Beast's sake."

As Ariel turned to walk away, Gaston stood in front of her and glared down at her, "Where do you think you are going?"

His distrust for Ariel was increased tenfold, since he figured out that she could blatantly control him, when she stopped him from attacking the Beast. There was nothing Ariel could do, his heart was still set on murdering the creature, and it was her control over him that stopped him from doing it. She felt sorry for Gaston, even if he was a horrible person, he didn't deserve to be robbed of his freewill. With a sad and sympathetic look, she looked up at him. "Nature's calling."

Stepping back, Gaston wanted nothing to do with what Ariel was implying. Walking into the woods, Ariel put some distance between her and her travel companions. "Why can't I sense it anymore?" she whispered nervously, "Can't you see I need your help?"

There was no response; Ariel rubbed her temples fighting off tears. "I can't do this alone. I have lost everything; I've lost my Melody." she said falling to her knees, clasping her hands in prayer. "Please show me where the _Cor Regnorum_ is."

"There is no need to _beg_." a voice sneered.

Turning around quickly, Ariel fell backwards at the sight of the Evil Enchantress Morgan Le Fey, better known to her as Morgana. She stood before the mermaid in her true form with fair skin, crimson lips, long wavy hair, and faintly glowing dark indigo eyes. Ariel's emotions fluctuated from fright, to anger, and then sorrow as she looked at her tormenter. Morgana gracefully walked between the trees as she circled Ariel like a wolf circling an injured lamb.

She had no pity for the mermaid that pretended to be human; she enjoyed how much pain she had brought upon Ariel. Since defeating her master, Morgana lusted not just for power, but darkness as well. "Have you lost your will to continue?" she mocked, circling her still "Only a _Heart of Light_ can sense the _Cor Regnorum_. Don't tell me that darkness has found its way into your _precious_ heart."

With tears swelling in her eyes, Ariel followed her with her eyes "Not darkness. Agony. Please free my daughter – free Eric! Take _me_ instead; I will do _anything_ you ask."

Morgana stopped and kneeled before Ariel. She took her by her chin gave a sarcastic pout. " _Poor little_ _Mermaid_ misses her family? You know what must be done. If you do it, your precious daughter and husband will live in _this_ new world. If you do not," she said slowly, "this world will crumble and die, and _I_ will make sure _they_ suffer till the very bitter end."

"I can't sense it!" Ariel said desperately, her voice filled with doubt and hopelessness. "Where am I supposed to look in a city the size of Paris?!"

Stepping away from Ariel, Morgana gave a disgusted sneer. "The only reason you cannot sense it, is because _deep_ down you are _willing_ to let _sweet little_ Melody, and _noble_ Prince Eric _die_ before betraying the light. Maybe if I kill one of them, it will get you motivated enough."

"No!" Ariel cried as she stood slowly and wiped her eyes of her tears that started to fall. "Please, don't harm them." she said, "I _will_ find the _Cor Regnorum_."

The mermaid looked sincere enough, so Morgana gave a small nod. "This is your last chance Princess Ariel. Be glad I didn't let the Everwinter lobotomize you like it has done to everyone else."

"I don't remember everything anyway." Ariel countered. "And it really doesn't help when you attack others using magic to look like me."

A smirk grew on Morgana's face, "Don't worry about those Arabs." Ariel eyes narrowed, her suspicions being confirmed "They are just pawns, much like that silly village girl and her slobbering pet."

"Why?" Ariel asked, looking down in shame as her heart burned with pain. "What have they ever done to you?"

Morgana laughed insidiously. "They have done _nothing_ to me _personally_ , they are simply tools that I can use and discard whenever and however I please. Their lives are meaningless, so I wouldn't get too attached."

Raising her arms dramatically, Morgana vanished into a blaze of green fire. Ariel stood still, taking a moment to collect herself, before she made her way back to her friends. She _didn't_ want her family to die, and the notion that any part of her was _willing_ to do so, preventing her from sensing the _Cor Regnorum,_ felt preposterous. Yet each time she tried to sense the artifact, she could not. When she finally reached her friends who were all sitting by the tree line, the ever inquisitive Belle leapt to her feet and came to Ariel's side. "Is everything okay?"

"Just –"she began, blushing with guilt "Just missing my family is all."

Gesturing for Ariel to take a seat, Belle wanted to comfort the woman but didn't know how. "I think," she said smiling, "I've come up with a plan to get into the city."

Leaning back against a tree, with his hand on his bow, watching the ugly creature beside Belle for any threatening movements, Gaston spoke as if in thought, but loud enough for him to be heard. "I still think killing and stuffing that Beast to present him as a trophy is the best option."

Placing her hand on Beasts clenched fist as he growled, Belle glared at Gaston, who looked away as if he did nothing wrong. "We use the Paris Mines." she said looking at Ariel.

"That's a good idea." she said nodding her head and smiling.

Crossing his arms, the Beast looked away from the scarlet haired woman, "A lot of good it will do if we don't know what we are even looking for." he mumbled under his breath.

Turning to face the city, Ariel closed her eyes tightly and focused, not on what she was seeking, but instead on Melody and Eric. All she saw was images of blue flames, and thick bellowing black smoke. Focusing harder, Ariel's heart raced and she trembled trying to sense the _Cor Regnorum_. With nothing but blue flames in her mind's eye, Ariel released all the tension in her body and opened her eyes. "It is known as the _Cor Regnorum_."

The Beast simply stared at Ariel for a moment clueless as to what she spoke of, but when he looked at Belle he smiled, for Belle knew. Belle always knew things of history and knowledge, if it was in a book, the Beast was sure Belle knew about it.

"It's _real_?" Belle asked in astonishment. Ariel nodded her head, and this had Belle giddy with excitement. " _The_ _Cor Regnorum_ _is real!_ Oh, this is so amazing, that means the Legend of _Aurora_ is also true!"

"Aurora?" Ariel asked confused, "Oh, you mean the _Aurora Regna_."

Giggling with childish delight, Belle was completely amazed that what she once thought were just stories, were in fact true tales. "The tale of _Little Briar Rose_ ," she said enthusiastically, "oh, it's one of my favorites!"

"That's the one with the sword fight, and the dragon." Beast added remembering the story that Belle read to him. "I liked that one."

Rolling his eyes, Gaston groaned in annoyance. "Really Belle, more books? How are you ever going to be a suitable wife to me if you keep reading them?"

Everyone froze and looked at Gaston, who was leering happily at Belle. Ariel simply dragged her palm down her face, wondering if running into Gaston was a blessing or a curse. After a moment of whispering soothing words into the Beast's ear, Bell spoke to the group again. "The tale of Little Briar Rose," she began, "was that of a beautiful princess named Aurora. She was cursed by an evil fairy, who said that she would prick her finger on a spinning wheel on her sixteenth birthday. Her parents had three good fairies raise the Princess and they called her _Briar Rose_."

"Boring!" Gaston declared as he yawned.

Once more everyone paused to look at the brute in their company. Beast leaned over to Belle and hissed in her ear, "I could kill him you know, and no one would _ever_ find the body."

" _Beast_ ," Belle reprimanded in a semiserious tone. She continued, this time not giving Gaston the benefit of even a glance in his direction. " _Anyway_ , the Prince she was betrothed to was gallivanting through the woods when he came upon Briar Rose, not knowing that _she_ was _the Princess_ , and promptly fell in love with her. However, before they could meet again the Princess was whisked away back to her parents on her sixteenth birthday. There a dark fairy laid a trap, and the curse was fulfilled when Aurora pricked her finger on the spinning wheel."

Realizing that Belle was about to start reciting the story word for word, Ariel took her by her hand before her imagination could run away with her. "But what does this Princess have to do with the _Cor Regnorum_?" she asked calmly.

Realizing that she got a bit carried away, Belle placed a hand on the Beast's and replied, "Well in the Beast's library, I found a very unique version of the story. In it, the author tells what happened after her Prince slayed the evil Fairy and her minions…"

"I _liked_ that part." the Beast interrupted smiling.

Patting Beast on the arm, Belle continued as she smiled, "The Prince awoke Aurora from the sleeping curse. Upon their wedding day, the Prince gave the Princess a new crown to signify their love, and the uniting of their kingdoms was called the _Cor Regnorum_ , The Heart of the Realms."

Laughing, Gaston slapped his hand on his knee. "What a stupid story!"

With a murderous look in his eye, Beast whispered gruffly to Belle, " _Seriously_ … I _could_ do it."

"It was the oldest version of the story I have seen," she said completely ignoring the threatening gestures Gaston and Beast were giving each other, "the book was old, written around thirteen hundreds! I have a theory," she said leaning closer to Ariel conspiratorially, "that their kingdom was one of the three great Kingdoms before the time known as the Era of Darkness, somewhere in northern Toulouse." Snapping her fingers suddenly causing Ariel to jump, Belle looked out to Paris before them. "That's it!" She cried taking Ariel's hand and pointed to the city while Gaston and Beast looked at her in confusion. "The city walls! The missing buildings! This _is_ Paris, but not the Paris of _our time_!" It felt like each piece was finally falling into place, she snapped her fingers again and looked at the sky. "It explains everything!"

"What does?" Ariel asked innocently, already knowing what Belle was just discovering.

Placing her hand over her heart, Belle was so excited she felt her heart racing with adrenaline; she smiled though, having never felt more alive. "The Arabs who stole the Rose – The ones who attacked Ariel– Paris– The sky– Everything is from a different time!"

"Different time?" Gaston asked incredulously as he stared at Belle as if she was stupid. "You see Belle, I told you those books were bad, now you're sounding just like that crazy father of yours."

Belle was very tempted to take Beast up on his offer at this point, but she used all the good and willpower in her heart to ignore Gaston as she continued her train of thought. "Although the three kingdoms fell after the _Folly of Prydain_ , one group is famous for not only helping _end_ the Era of Darkness but for bringing about the great _peace_ we live in–" After a moment of thought, Belle corrected herself, "That we _used_ to live in."

Even though Gaston silently mocked Belle, the Beast simply loved it every time she spoke; she had become more beautiful than even he had thought possible. The teacher, and mentor in her were some of the greatest of her many beauties. "Who was this group?" he asked her.

Standing, Belle pointed to the stone fortress and tower in the southeast side of the city. "The Knights Templar." Proud of her deduction, Belle turned and helped Ariel to her feet, smiling. "If anyone would have found the _Cor Regnorum,_ "she said confidently, "it would have been the Knights Templar." She pointed to the fortress, " _That_ was the headquarters for the Knights Templar. If you say that it's in Paris, _that's_ where it would be."

Slowly standing and brushing off his pants, Gaston simply couldn't let the love of his life make any important decisions, she was a woman after all, and it wasn't her place. She had also missed a _very important_ detail. "Now Belle," he said condescendingly, "for someone who reads far too much, you left out a very important part." Everyone looked at Gaston who had a smug look on his face. "All the Knight Templars are _dead_ ; killed for practicing black magic and witchcraft."

"What if they were using _good_ magic?" Belle countered irritably. Even this statement had the Beast raise an eyebrow. She was moving into her imagination again, but if all of these fantastic stories were true, then so was the idea of good magic. "What about the magic of Merlin?" she asked Gaston, "He was a good wizard who helped King Arthur."

If Morgen Le Fey was real, then so was Merlin, which meant that Belle was right. Even if the Beast didn't want to admit it, hypothetically, not all magic was bad. Standing, the Beast placed his hand on Belle's shoulder. "We get this crown for Ariel," he said looking at the mermaid "then we find those Arabs and get my Rose and Magic Mirror back."

Stepping forward, Ariel stared at the Templar Tower for a moment and then looked back at Belle and Beast. "I will do everything in my power to return what was stolen from you."

 **/**

 **/**

With a final tie down of the saddle pack, Kristoff nodded with satisfaction as he began to stroke the side of his most trusted friend. Sven looked at his master with concern, the sky was still scary looking, and it wasn't normal for him to be acting so secretively. Taking Sven's rein in hand, he led him out of the royal stables, but instead of going to their ice cart, they turned towards the gates of the palace. Realizing that this wasn't some secret ice run Sven stopped abruptly which yanked Kristoff backwards.

Turning took at Sven, Kristoff saw him looking up at Anna's balcony. "Not this time buddy." he said sighing, "We need to do this on our own."

After a light pull from Kristoff, Sven simply sat down and stared at him, who rolled his eyes at the reindeer's antics. " _But she needs you_." he said in Sven's voice.

Putting his hands on his hips, Kristoff replied to himself, "That's _why_ I'm doing this Sven. Anna's nightmares are only getting worse, and there is one place I know of to look for help." Sven thought about stubbornly disobeying Kristoff, but sighed and stood instead, following him as he walked to the gate.

Stepping out onto the main bridge, Kristoff paused at the sight of an elegant figure sitting on the bridge wall overlooking the fjord; the woman was covered by a pale blue cloak embroidered with silver roselings and snowflakes. When he neared the figure, she drew back her hood to reveal the kind smile of his Queen, Elsa.

Kristoff was used to being informal around Elsa, but being in public and sneaking off in the middle of the night, made him give a proper bow. "Queen Elsa."

She got off of the wall and stood against it. "Gier was afraid you were going to do something reckless." she said looking at him bowed before her and then at Sven behind him.

Standing up from his bow, Kristoff grimaced at the name of the Rock Troll, as he continued walking across the bride. "Anna isn't getting any better," he stated as a matter of fact. "And I am sick of sitting around doing nothing. I am going. And unless you are planning on freezing me, you can't stop me."

"Do you honestly think you will find the answers to Anna's curse in the _Cave of the Vittor_?" Elsa asked as he walked past her.

Kristoff stopped and looked at Sven, then turned around and stared at Elsa, "How do you know about the _Cave of the Vittror_?"

"One has to _know_ these things," she said standing up straight with her arms crossed, "when you're the _Queen_." Kristoff obviously wasn't buying the statement as he stared at her with a deadpan expression. Dropping her arms and her shoulders, Elsa gave in. " _Fine_ ," she said exasperatedly, "I heard about it from Dragna. Just before my parent's died, I ran away from home once. That was when I met Dragna, who said he knew of a place that could have my curse removed."

Kristoff eyed Elsa suspiciously. "So what happened?"

"He convinced me not to do it." Elsa admitted with a small smile at the memory. With a simple gaze into Kristoff's eyes, Elsa watched as he turned and continued to walk. After grabbing a large shoulder slung pack, Elsa quickly caught up to him. Walking up beside him unknowingly, she pulled her hood over her head.

Reaching the end of the bridge, Kristoff was nudged by Sven, who stopped and looked over at Elsa. " _Umm_ , what are you doing?" he asked her when he saw her next to him

Giving Kristoff a confused look, Elsa replied, "What does it look like I am doing? I am coming with you."

After looking at Sven, Kristoff shook his head firmly. "No, no, no. _You are the Queen_. You have responsibilities, and Anna would never forgive me if I took you away from her for so long."

"Let's see," she said tapping her chin in mock thought, "As _Queen_ , my responsibilities are to my people who just suffered from an invasion and a war. This trip will take us through the war stricken lands, so I can reassure my people and survey the damage. And" she said holding up her hand to stop him from interrupting, " _After_ talking with Anna, she said that she really wanted me to go with you - something about some bonding time. _And_ with Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene sticking around for a while, they can assist her in any governmental matters that need attending. They, along with Olaf and Geir will be with Anna when the night terrors come."

The two stared at each other, neither one willing to back down.

"Oh," she said suddenly chuckling," _I almost forgot_. I am _Queen_. You don't have any say in this matter."

"Help! Help!" Kristoff suddenly cried out pointing at Elsa, "I'm being oppressed! Come see the violence inherent in the system!" The only sound that could be heard after his outburst was the chirping of crickets. " _Fine_." he said scowling at her.

Elsa looked out into the town with a smirk of triumph. "This should be fun." she said waving her hand, summoning Stoic, her massive red ice dear that stood over a foot taller than Sven.

" _Show off_." he muttered under his breath to Sven, who snorted in agreement.

After mounting, they left the town of Arendelle behind as they walked down the long main road that headed northeast towards the town of Torhild. As the sun just cresting over the mountains they reached the town that Elsa single handedly liberated from the Raven's Eye. When news spread that the Queen was entering the town, the people lined the streets in celebration. Kristoff watched as people wept with pure joy at the sight of their Queen. Men, women, and children called out her name as they rained purple heathers, the flower that has come to represent not just Arendelle but the Queen Elsa as well, over them. They could barely get through the town as her subjects swarmed around them, just wanting to have the hand of their glorious magical queen be placed upon them.

Once they made it through the town, they both agreed to eat quickly and move on as soon as possible. Kristoff gave Sven a break from being ridden by walking beside him as they ate. By the end of the day, they had reached the scared battlefield of the Osley Valley. There Elsa created their lodging for the night, a modest cottage made of ice, it even had a place where Kristoff could make a fire without damaging the structure. Going all night and day without sleep didn't leave much time to talk, both retired for the evening.

When dawn came, Kristoff warmed up a delightfully tasty apple soup, that Elsa had to admit was one of the best she had ever had before. They continued on their journey after breakfast and as they began to travel through the occupied lands, the destruction of not just the army that consisted of one hundred thousand men but the storm she had used to slow them down was truly horrifying. Every single farmhouse they saw along the way laid in ruin. Silos of grain were nothing more than brunt rubble. Then the bodies came into view, at first it was just a handful of Glowerhaven soldiers buried in the snow that once covered the land. Some appeared to have died from exposure, others from weapon wounds.

Reaching the tiny township of Geilo, they found it totally abandoned. Although it was not untouched, for the Glowerhaven army ransacked every home and burnt down the town hall. They even looted the town church that was in the center. Once more, Elsa's powers were utterly useless to remove the damage that was done. They camped there for the night, both taking the time to clean up the Church, so that if the town's people did return, their house of worship would be in better condition.

They left the next morning and as their trek entered its third day they pushed themselves hard and with some magical assistance from Elsa, they reached to town of Likness by dusk. As soon as they reached the outskirts of town, it was a vastly different sight that greeted them. Elsa sat upon Stoic in shock and horror for many people within the town had still remained there after the war. The town's bridge was the only one connecting the Kingdom to the Eastern Provence. Hanging from the town magistrate, were dozens of civilians some who were no older than fifteen or sixteen.

When people saw Elsa they didn't even try to acknowledge the presence of their Queen, not so much as a friendly hello was thrown their way. The people simply walked about trying to piece together what they had left and burying those they had lost. Dismounting from Stoic, Elsa pulled back her hood and slowly walked into the town. When they reached the town hall that stood in front of what was once an open market, she felt a horrible pain in her chest.

"Why hasn't anyone cut them down yet?" Kristoff asked coming beside her.

Bowing her head, Elsa knew the answer, but it was too painful for her to answer. Kristoff, not satisfied by her silence, stopped a ragged man who was stumbling past them pushing a cart in front of him. "Sir," he said catching the man's attention when he touched him, "the war has been over for more than a week. Why haven't these poor people been cut down yet?"

The man just stared at Kirstoff as if he just spoke another language, before pushing past him. Staring at the nearly lifeless people around them in shock and repulsion, Kristoff shouted, "What is _wrong_ with you people?!"

" _Kristoff_!" Elsa hissed as she turned to face him. He looked at his Queen in anger, as she rubbed a tear from her eye and raised her head to look at the lifeless hanging bodies again. "Anna was almost captured here," she said closing her eyes, "the people helped her escape, _we_ owe them her _life_ , not our anger." Opening her eyes, she looked up at her subjects that hung dead from the building. Raising her hand up at them, snow began to swirl around them. Gently she took them down from the building, and laid them before her, their arms folded over their chests, their skin cleared of blood and grime.

She walked up to each silently and in turn, created a glowing blue rose of ice, placing it on their chests. Kristoff watched as she knelt beside each victim, whispering to them as if they were just asleep, silent tears falling as she did so. Her action drew the attention of the people, as they slowly gathered in the town square to watch as their Queen grieved for the death of her subjects.

When she reached the youngest victim, a boy no more than thirteen, she went down on both knees and wept openly over his still body. No words were spoken by anyone, and Kristoff couldn't help but cry at the sight that he saw. When Elsa finally knelt next to the last victim, a woman about her age, Elsa cried out to her people, "I am sorry! I am so sorry!"

A young boy, around ten years old, approached her with torn and dirty clothes. He stared at Queen Elsa as if she were a ghost, a figment of his imagination. Hesitantly he reached out towards her as Elsa simply watched him gently touch her cheek. She smiled at the warmth of his touch before he stepped back and got onto one knee and bowed.

"No, don't…" Elsa whispered brokenly.

Before she could get the child back on his feet, she watched as all the people that filled the market square, went to one knee and bowed. Kristoff was the only one who didn't bow, he was simply too stunned by the silence of everyone around him. The Queen was overwhelmed with emotion, she stood up and stepped away from the boy and stared at everyone who was showing her a type of respect she herself wasn't sure she'd ever deserved.

Unable to bear seeing the broken and painful faces of the people, Elsa ran from the market, in tears. Kristoff, Stoic, and Sven quickly followed after her. When she finally found an isolated location away from the people, she leaned against the side of a building to catch her breath.

Coming to her side, Kristoff looked towards the direction they came. "Elsa are you okay?"

"Half my Kingdom lays in ruin, Kristoff," she said rubbing her head, "So _no_ , I am _not_ okay."

Taking Elsa by her hand, Kristoff motioned for Sven to follow. "Come on, Elsa." he said pulling her away from the building, "Let's get you someplace warm. And I know the cold doesn't bother you." he said when he saw her open her mouth to speak, "But you still need to rest and the heat will make you feel better."

Town Hall would have been the best option, but that was where they had just come from. So Kristoff took her to the town's garrison instead. There were a handful of scouts stationed there, they were first to arrive in Likness after the war. They were there to reestablish government functionality and authority in the town. The lead scout welcomed Elsa in and placed her in his garrison commander's quarters, he was honored to give it up for the Queen.

Kristoff made Elsa some warm tea, and gave her a bar of chocolate he packed for the journey. "Anna always said," he said as Elsa smiled at the chocolate, "that a little bit of chocolate can cure any frown."

She sat down and rested her head back in the chair, as Kristoff stoked the fire. She could see why Anna loved him. "So, how do you know of the _Cave of the Vittror_?" she asked taking a bite from the chocolate.

Kristoff sighed as he sat down in a chair next to the fire. "The trolls." he began simply, staring at the flames, "I went looking for what happened to my parents – my real parents."

She felt a little embraced while eating her chocolate. For two years she had known Kristoff, and what she knew of his real parents was rudimentary at best. "They died when you were just a child right?" she asked softly.

Nodding his head, Kristoff played with the fire poker as he spoke. "I barely remembered them; I can't even remember their faces. I wanted at the very least, to see their faces – To know if they had suffered. And to grieve for them like a son should."

Staring at the chocolate in her hands, Elsa could feel Kristoff was hesitant to continue. "D-did they help you get memory of your parents?"

Once more, that was a difficult question to answer for Kristoff, but he tried. "The _Vittror_ are…" he began hesitantly, " _not_ like the Rock Trolls. They don't trust humans or believe that humans can be beings of light. Many of their kind were completely destroyed during the Era of Darkness. So when one asks for use of their magic, it comes at a price."

After putting her chocolate down and taking a sip of her tea a smile came over Elsa's face, _Kristoff was right, the warmth does make me feel better._ "What was your price?" she asked.

Leaning forward, Kristoff felt a pain in his chest, but continued nonetheless. "To learn their fate…I had to _live_ their fate." She froze at his words, and felt her heart twist in sympathy towards him. "I watched, felt, and heard the last moments of their lives. So, I remember them, but what I remember is: them dying in front of me."

Elsa put her tea cup down next to her chocolate and moved off of her chair; taking a seat next to Kristoff she took a hold of his trembling hand, as the pain from the memory coursed through him. "I am so sorry Kristoff." she said softly.

"Thanks," he said curtly, as he shrugged the memory away, placing his hand over hers, "but I've learned to live with it."

"Thank you," she whispered, "You're willing to go through whatever pain the _Vittror_ will demand for a second time, just for my Anna. I am sorry for ever questioning your heart or love for my sister."

Shrugging his shoulders, Kristoff felt that he had to return her confession with one of his own "And I'm sorry for doubting that it wasn't your love that saved Anna, but some stupid prophesy. You two have proven twice now that the sisters of the House of Fairhair don't care what some stinking prophecy says."

Elsa stood with Kristoff's help and the two shared a hug. When they broke the hug, Elsa went back to her seat and rubbed the side of her body. Kristoff noticed it was where Anna had stabbed her. "Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

Elsa was hesitant to smile but did so anyway. "I am fine," she said, "Rapunzel healed me perfectly – maybe a little too perfectly?" she quipped and then sobered when she felt another throb in her side, "Whenever Anna has night terrors form her curse, I feel it. It sounds crazy," she said looking away from Kristoff's piercing gaze, "but it feels like it is me… Like _I'm_ the one causing her so much pain…"

 **\**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **/**

* * *

Ariel didn't think she had ever made so many face palms in her life then she did because of Gaston LeGume. Standing next to her was the young girl Belle, who for her age was one of the most well-read girls she had ever met. At just sixteen she had read more books than Ariel had ever heard of, could speak Latin, and was getting pretty good at English, and German as well.

Belle seemed accustomed to Gaston's antics and she simply gazed at the stars, the only indication of her irritation was her puckered lips. Beast, the cursed creature that stood beside her, was pulling on his fur in frustration watching the brute of a man pull in total futility at the heavy iron bars that protected Paris' vast underground tunnels from the very thing they were trying to do.

After a jerky pull, Gaston lost his grip and fell backwards into the shallow water. "This is impossible!" he declared, hissing in frustration.

"Is he done _now_?" Belle asked as she looked at Ariel. All she could do was giggle as she nodded. Looking at Beast, Belle said, "My good sir, if you'd please do us the honor."

Stepping around Gaston, Beast walked over to the metal grate and with a simple pull ripped the entire grate and some of the mortared stone of the wall as well. "After you milady." he said and bowed with a flourish.

"Why _thank you_." Belle said smiling, as she lifted her dress and tied it so it would rest above her knees, preventing her dress from soaking up the water that was in the tunnel. Ariel did the same thing, and gave the Beast a good natured curtsy before she followed after Belle.

Growling as he stood and rung his shirt out, Gaston glared at the beast as he strutted past him. Looking up at the sky, Beast held out his foot, tripping him and causing him to fall face first into the water. "Watch your step now." The Beast snarled with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Belle was beside herself with excitement because of the adventure they were on, it wasn't great and wide as she had dreamed it would be, in fact it was small and narrow but it was still an adventure. She lit a torch she had packed into her backpack and used it to light a second one, sending it down the line to be carried by the Beast. The tunnel was dark, damp and spooky, everything Belle thought it would be and she loved it!

Gaston motioned for the Beast to pass him when the tunnel widened into a mine. A murderous urge overcame him as he watched the Beast, but at the sight of Ariel's red hair before the monster, an unnatural feeling of peace replaced his urge. Gaston lit his own torch from his satchel, and as he followed behind everyone, he looked about confused. "Wait. Where are all the bones? I thought they were using these mines as an ossuary these days."

Belle led the way with a compass in her hand and glanced at Gaston, "That only just started a couple of years ago, Gaston." she said with an air of pride, "I remember reading an article by Police Lieutenant-General Alexandre Lenoir who promoted the idea; it was so fascinating. I doubt you are going to see any ossuary in these mines. Though we should avoid going near churches, by this time only they would've converted the mines under their property into mass graves."

"That's disturbing." Ariel whispered, as she found that the deeper they want the more frightened she became.

Belle grinned from ear-to-ear and looked at the red head. "Don't worry. The mines go on for a hundred – maybe even _two hundred_ kilometers. No one really knows about them, even in this day and age, we're probably some of the only people down here."

Gaston wasn't as enthusiastic about the mines, the air was stale and the mine tunnels were cramped. "What do you mean 'this day and age'?" he asked finding her comment odd.

Groaning, Beast looked back at Gaston and said, "Did you not pay attention to _anything_ she has been saying all afternoon and the majority of last night? This Paris is from just after the end of the Era of Darkness. _Hundreds_ _of years_ in the _past_."

"Oh I heard _that_." Gaston stated as he peered down a narrow passage way they passed by to his right and entered another narrow passage. "But, only an _idiot_ or a _woman_ would believe we traveled in time… Not even in those silly books she reads are there such half-witted tales."

Belle rolled her eyes and looked down at the compass, Norbert who was the true navigator for the group. He was not only making sure that they're going in the right direction to the Templar Tower, but remembering how to get back out as well.

" _L'An two thousand four hundred and forty_ ," she stated irritably, " _Anno seven thousand six hundred and three_ , and _Memoirs of the Twentieth Century._ There. That's two books _and_ a play that has time traveling in it."

Raising a finger, Ariel needed to correct some facts. "I do not think we traveled through time Belle. I think that different times have collided together; some from our past, some from our present, and maybe even some from our future."

The only sound for a while was the splashing of the water they were walking through as Belle thought about what Ariel had said. " _Oh_ wouldn't _that_ be _amazing_!" she said smiling, "I wonder what stories we could find in a word like that. We could discover a story long lost, or read something that hasn't even been printed yet. The possibilities are _endless_!"

A sudden blast of air came rushing past everyone without warning; its strength was so immense that it pushed Belle back into Ariel. She dropped her torch into the water, extinguishing it. Heavy splashes were heard coming towards them and Beast felt as if someone rushed pass him, even though he didn't see anyone enter his torch light. He turned sharply in the dark but the space was too small, his shoulder struck the side of the tunnel as he peered past Gaston into the darkness behind him. A muffled scream was heard in front of him, causing him to turn facing forward.

 _BOOM!_

Beast's torch was knocked from his hand, he growled and looked back as Gaston's light was extinguished as well, plunging the entire tunnel into a deep darkness.

Beast felt someone, who he assumed was Ariel, fall back into him as flashes of light disoriented him. "Is everyone okay?" he asked, steading Ariel.

"I am fine." Ariel replied, finding her balance with Beast's help as Gaston grunted behind him.

"Belle?" Beast called out into the darkness. When he got no response, he felt cold fear descend upon him "Belle!"

"Wait!" Ariel cried trying to calm him as he struggled to get past her, "We need to stick together!" The Beast stopped struggling but was breathing heavily with panic. "Do you have another torch?" he asked shakily. A rustling sound was heard followed by four quick sparks before light flooded the tunnel, illuminating the area right before Ariel. Belle was nowhere to be seen. She was forcibly pushed aside as Beast barged passed her and splashed around in the shallow water screaming Belle's name hysterically. "Beast." Ariel said as she glanced behind her, " _Beast!"_ she yelled trembling in fright.

The Beast stopped his hysterics long enough to glare at Ariel but then realized why she was trying to get his attention. "Where did that buffoon go?" he asked hoarsely.

"What's going on?" she whispered fearfully.

A plop-plop sound made her look down at the water. She leapt with a shriek when she saw bubbles at her feet. The Beast made his way to the bubbles and pulled out the compass that Belle must've dropped in the confusion. To Ariel's shock the compass sputtered and shouted, "About time!"

"Belle's compass is _possessed_!" Ariel shrieked. The light disappeared as Ariel hid behind the Beast. He grabbed it out of her trembling hands and held it close to the compass.

"What happened Norbert?!" he shouted fear giving way to anger.

"Wait, Norbert?" she asked peering around Beast at the compass, "You _know_ a _compass?_ "

Beast ignored her as the compass spit water out of its mouth, Norbert had to take a few deep breathes before he finally said, "There were a dozen or more. They came from some kind of hidden entrance."

Sniffing the air the Beast looked about in both directions in confusion and disgust. "This place smells of piss and garbage! I can't read their scent!"

Unable to smell the sweet scent of Belle, Beast was thrown into panic yet again; he frantically looked up and down the corridor and realized they were nearing an intersection. He rushed forward and stopped looking down all four directions.

"Gaston?!" Ariel called out as she made her way to the Beast and her only source of light.

She took the torch from his trembling hands, afraid that he might drop it. Roaring as loud as he could, Beast punched the side of a wall and watched it crumbled like sandstone. He paused and looked at the hole he made realizing that it led to another passageway. Ariel walked forward and held her torch into the new opening and saw that it was a dimly lit shaft.

"I guess we aren't the only ones down here." Ariel whispered.

Narrowing his eyes, Beast bared his teeth and claws. "Don't worry, we will be _very_ soon."

"Wait!" she cried out trying to grab onto Beast as he charged down the passageway, but missed. Ariel huffed her bangs out of her face in frustration and gave chase. The Beast was simply too fast, she was losing sight of him trying to keep up. "Beast!" she shouted when she lost sight of him, "Beast! Beast stop! We should stick together!"

Ariel stopped and scowled "Of all the reckless, impulsive –" splashes of water cut her off.

With her ears attuned to the sound of water, she knelt down and placed her hand upon the surface of the water. Closing her eyes, she felt the vibrations in the water and focused on them while she clutched her seashell necklace with her other hand. It glowed faintly, allowing some of her Atlantean powers to kick in. She's forever indebted to her father for giving her the necklace. When she escaped her kingdom on land, leaving it in Morgana's vile hands, she went to her father, who gave her this gift to help her save her family. She was able to rescue Melody with it, even if it was for a short time.

She needed complete darkness for this to work, so she dropped the torch into the water and opened her eyes. They glowed a dull blue as she felt the Beast and at least ten others through the water's vibrations. No, there were eight now, two of the ten were being dragged away by the others. She stood and began running in the direction of the Beast, seeing everything around her perfectly.

When she reached him, he stood in the middle of a room full of different entrances, franticly looking in multiple directions. He turned to the sound of her running splashes and reared back at the sight of her glowing eyes. Ariel pointed at her necklace, " _Mermaid,_ remember?" The Beast nodded his head as he watched her closely; she placed her hand in the water once more and said, "This way."

Ariel ran down a wide path with Beast close behind her, following the sound of the water for the people they perused. As they neared them, she felt them pick up their pace. Slowing, she quickly realized that the group that captured her friends was aware that they were being followed by the splashes she and the Beast were making. They reached an intersection; she looked around and decided to run in a new direction.

They were now running parallel to them; they still heard the splashing but the sound was now echoing from both directions. Holding up her hand, she slowed to a stop. The mermaid looked to the Beast and placed one finger to her lips. How do Mermaids hear underwater, you may ask? The same way humans do, but with a frequency range eighteen times wider.

The water slowly stilled and Ariel listened carefully, a smile crept onto her face as she heard them. They were close. She could tell they were confused by their whispering, wondering if they were still being followed.

She tilted her head when a female whispered, "Are you sure the other girl is human?"

Looking at Beast, Ariel pointed to the wall and held up her open hand. When she started folding her fingers in a countdown, it was all explanation the Beast needed. As soon as her last finger folded into her fist he lunged forcibly into the wall, ripping straight through it and bringing a part of the ceiling down.

The group on the other side was littered with bricks as the Beast tore through. They were too shell shocked to react properly and there was no hesitation from the Beast. As soon as the first kidnapper was in front of him, he back handed the man with such strength that he flew through the air and collided with the wall, knocking him out. Her pushed past a dark-haired girl that was holding a box, making it fly out of her hands and hit the low ceiling, obliterating it into dozens of splinters He turned and roared when he saw a man carrying Belle in his arms. He thrust his arm out, clamping the man's throat with his enormous paw. When the man dropped Belle in fear, Beast repeatedly smashed the man's head into the ceiling before finally throwing him down the tunnel. The man crashed through five assailants and didn't get up again.

The Beast roared in pain as a dagger slashed his back. He pivoted and faced his attacker; punching him so hard he killed him instantly. Ariel leapt through the hole the Beast had made and snatched a flickering light out of the air. When she landed in the water, she was crouched at the feet of one of the kidnappers, who brandished a knife at her. The Beast leapt towards him and tackled the man. He lifted him up and smashed him into the ceiling before crushing him into the floor.

He then threw the man down the tunnel. The Beast roared again and glared down both hallways to see that those who remained standing were fleeing in terror.

With the immediate danger gone, he ran over to Belle, who lay motionless in the water. Lifting her out of the water he held her close, and heaved a breath of relief at the sound of her heartbeat and her steady breath upon his fur. A quick glance around the tunnel had him realize that Gaston wasn't with them, but he didn't care.

Ariel clasped both hands together and thrust them into the water. She stood allowing the water to leak from her hands, when the majority of the water was gone; she opened her hands and smiled at what was sitting within. The beast held Belle close in his arms and watched in astonishment at what Ariel held in her hand as she approached him.

"That simply isn't _possible_." The Beast said, as he looked at the tiny object in Ariel's hand.

She examined the thing in her hands, searching for injuries and gave a sigh of relief when she saw that it was unharmed, upset that it was drenched in water, but completely unharmed.

"I am sorry my friend," she told it, "but you are not the first of your kind that I've encountered. That's the only way I know of to render you flightless." There was no response. "Now is not the time to play dumb, I know what a Water Never Fairy looks like." The fairy with beautiful long bluish-black hair, brown eyes, and a single-strapped blue lily dress with translucent wings on her back, looked up at her in surprise. "Why were you with those thugs?"

"She wasn't with those thugs." A woman's voice said before she coughed.

Both the Beast and Ariel turned to see the woman rising slowly from the water. She was slender beneath her dark cloak, with a dark olive complexion and long wavy black hair.

Setting Belle down gently the Beast quickly took hold of the woman by her cloak and lifted her into the air. "Where is my Rose you Arab!" he yelled as he shook her.

"Hold on!" Ariel yelled as she pulled on his cape. "She isn't an Arab! She's a _Romani_!"

After a tense moment of staring at the woman, the Beast looked back at Ariel. "How can you be so sure?"

"I helped make laws in my kingdom giving Romani's special status over other wanderers." she explained, "I worked with them for years. They are, for the most part, a decent people. Now put her down." she commanded sternly.

The Beast dropped her from his height and picked Belle up again. The woman fell to her knees and rubbed her shoulders, glaring at the Beast.

Standing on her own, the woman gave a nod at Ariel. "Thank you."

"What the hell is a _Romani_?" the Beast sneered as he sat with Belle still in his arms.

Ringing out her purple skirt, the woman he was about to kill replied, "We are just people. What the _hell_ are _you?_ " The Beast growled at her as Ariel answered form him.

"Beast."

"I know that," she said raising an eyebrow at the redhead, "but what _kind_ of _Beast_?"

"That's his name." Ariel said simply as she looked down at the fairy who was now sitting with her arms crossed. "Why where we attacked?" Realizing someone was missing, Ariel looked around quickly. "Wait. Where is Gaston?"

The Romani began to curse under her breath in her people's native tongue.

"What is going on?" Ariel said looking at her, "Who are you?"

The woman looked at the fairy first as it jingled softy. "My name is Esmeralda." the woman said when she looked at Ariel again, "Neither I nor the fairy had anything to do with taking your friends." she held up her hands that were bound in shackles. "Because we are also prisoners!" Looking down at her neckless, Ariel hadn't even realized that her Atlantean abilities had faded and her sight was limited in the darkness again. "As for the tall handsome man with the dark hair; the group split up when they realized they were being followed."

"Why will she not wake!" The Beast demanded as he stroked Belle's hair.

"Dwale." Esmeralda sighed, "It will take a while to wear off."

It took a moment but Ariel realized what the woman was talking about. "Wait, you call Nightshade, _Dwale_?"

"You call Dwale, _Nightshade_?" the woman asked confused, then pursed her lips "Hmm. It does have a nice ring to it."

When the fairy jingled both woman looked down at her. Ariel looked at Esmeralda who simply shrugged her shoulders. "I thought you understood her?" she said frowning.

"I just guess most of the time." she said laughing.

Growling, the Beast glared at Ariel. "Will you stop talking and do _something_ to help Belle!"

"There is nothing we can do," Ariel replied simply.

"She should be fine" Esmeralda said gently, seeing that he cared deeply for the woman, "it will wear off in about twenty minutes."

"Who are those men who attacked you?" Ariel asked.

After a long slow breath, Esmeralda set down on the ledge of the hole the Beast had made. "Townsfolk, City Guards, Soldiers, Mercenaries, even Roma." she said slowly, "All working for a man I thought died many years ago. Since the earthquakes, the entire city is in fear; no one knows what's going on. There have been sightings of imps, goblins, ghosts, demons, even witches. With all the royals missing, the city of Paris is in total chaos.

"As for why they captured your friend here," she gestured to Belle with her head, "it was to make it easier to takedown you down, big boy." The beast growled. "You gave them quite the scare when you found _and_ tracked them so quickly. So they split up."

Blushing, Ariel clasped her neckless, "I guess we were lucky. But where would they take Gaston?"

Rubbing her shackled wrists, Esmeralda gave a sigh, "The –" She paused for a moment as if her thoughts had shifted. "The old Court of Miracles. That's where they are operating." Tucking her wet hair behind her ears, she looked at the fairy. "So how do you know my little friend here?"

"My father taught me all about the Never Fey." she said with a frustrated smile, "They are the Shepherds of the seasons and Guardians of the Kingdom Star."

Staring at the small little creature, the Beast was amazed at how beautiful it was.

"What is a Kingdoms Star?" he asked.

The Fairy jingled softy and looked to the Beast with a frown while Ariel stared at the fairy "The world." she whispered.

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

Slowing to a stop, Elsa took a moment to catch her breath. The _Steps of Dyrdal_ were not for the faint of heart, or for the Queen of Arendelle to climb. They were nothing more than stone lumps carved _really_ close together, out of an ancient rock from a time long since forgotten. The only evidence of human influence was the countless petroglyphs along the cliff face. The view of the Songne fjord that was well over three hundred feet below her, was just as spectacular as the first time she navigated this dangerous walk.

"Everything okay Elsa?" Kristoff asked from just in front of her. There was no way to maneuver for him to face her; each step barely had enough space for a single foot, so he simply kept his back turned to her.

Taking in a deep breath of the cool air, Elsa replied, "Just remembering the last time I climbed these steps."

They continued moving slowly and carefully to the top. When they reached wider ground Kristoff immediately turned back and held out his hand. Elsa smiled gently and took it, grateful for the extra stability for the final steps. With his Queen safely at the top, Kristoff looked down to the tiny bit of land between the cliff and the coast to Sven sitting and looking back up at him.

Brushing his hands off, Kristoff looked back at the Queen who stood just feet from a cave entrance. He frowned at the memory of the last time he visited this place, when it gave him far more than he ever wanted. "There it is," he said, "the _Cave of the Vittror_."

With a confident nod, Elsa began to walk to the entrance, but was stopped when Kristoff grabbed her hand. "Hold on Elsa. I still think it should be _me_ going in there."

Lowering her shoulders and with a sympathetic look on her face Elsa shook her head. "No Kristoff, she is _my_ sister."

"And she is _my future wife_ ," Kristoff countered.

"And you are _my_ future brother-in-law." she said taking his hand and smiling, "You have already paid the price of seeking information from the Vittror. I cannot let you do so again."

Looking at the darkened entrance to the cave, Kristoff could feel the spirits that reside within, even if he didn't know how. "That was _my_ choice," he said frowning, "and so is this one."

Just when he moved away to walk into the cave he felt a stinging sensation of cold upon his feet. He looked down and saw that Elsa had frozen his feet to the ground. Staring up at her in shock, she backed away from him, her eyes filled with guilt. "I am sorry Kristoff," she said turning to the cave, "but this is not your choice."

"Elsa damn it!" he shouted as he struggled to free himself, "I care for you too! I can't let you get hurt!"

Placing her hand on the cave's cold entrance, she heard dark and haunting whispers within.

"I will be right back," she said with a halfhearted smile, "please don't follow. I ask this not as your Queen, or as your future sister-in-law, but as your _friend_."

Without anther word she entered the cave. As soon as she crossed the threshold of the entrance she was engulfed by darkness. Looking back at the entrance, she could see Kirstoff looking about as if she had vanished from his sight. Placing a hand over her racing heart, Elsa continued on deeper into the cave.

It wasn't a smooth path but thankfully linear, as she climbed over, under, and around boulders, stalagmites and stalactites. She created a faint glow of her magic within a mist of ice crystals to help light her way. After crawling under a narrow space, she pulled herself into a vast and open chamber. Her dim light wasn't enough to illuminate it all so she projected it upwards and had it burst into thousands of glowing crystals of ice that slowly rained down.

She stared in absolute amazement at what she saw. The chamber had to be well over fifty meters high and nearly twice that in length and breadth. Flowing from one of the walls was a beautiful waterfall that poured into a large pool in the side of the chamber. Brilliant blue and green crystals, some twice the size of Elsa's, lined the walls of the chamber.

It took her all of her willpower to not be transfixed by the chamber's beauty and to remember what she came here to do. Closing her eyes, she got down onto both knees and lay prostrate, her head touching her hands that rested over top of each other on the smooth stone floor.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle," she proclaimed loudly "I have come to seek the guidance of the fey who are guardians of nature. I am _desperate_. Please. Someone I love – Who is a much better person than I am – has fallen ill with dark magic. I need the help of the Vittror to find out how to heal her."

There was nothing but the roaring of the waterfall, but Elsa remained bowed. As the silence stretched on, Elsa began to wonder if the Vittror simply didn't care about her or her sister. Her breathing became more rapid. Her heart was beating faster and faster as time slowly moved forward. She felt a warm sensation building behind her eyes and a lump form in her throat, she simply couldn't stop it.

"Please," she whispered, tears streaming down her face, "I beg of you. I don't care what happens to me, just let my sister _live_."

At first it was just her breath, but that breath turned into a breeze, and that breeze into a wind, and that wind swelled into a force so powerful it swirled around the chamber with deafening sound. Raising her head, Elsa's hair and cape snapped about in the wind while her vision blurred.

Listening closely within the roaring winds, Elsa could hear the chorus of whispers speak in mesmerizing harmony.

"We know who you are," the whispers echoed around her, "and what you have come here for _human_. What _care_ should it be of ours? It was by _human hands_ the world is falling into darkness. Your _kind_ have _failed_ _once again_ the stop it. Now a pretender sits upon the Throne where the heart of _Cinisia_ should lay."

She stood slowly and shielded her eyes from the furious winds as she called out. "A Winter Fairy came to me and spoke of a Everwinter. She told me to seek out other fey, that they would help me unlock the secret that connects my sister to this Everwinter. I will do everything in my power to stop the darkness in the world, even if it costs me my life!"

Bowing her head, Elsa wondered what the whispers meant, she knew of only _one time_ mankind failed the world. _The Folly of Prydain,_ the forgotten princess whose action allowed the return of the Dark Fey Maleficent. Her reawakening ushered in an Era of Darkness that nearly destroyed the world.

"For the light." she said looking up, "For the innocent and the good of all, be it this world or the next. Humans are not perfect, and we _never_ will be. But that is what makes us special; because we can never be perfect our potential is limitless. If I must, let me die in exchange for the innocence of my sister."

The winds shifted and glowed a shade of blue. "Death is the least of your worries guardian," the whispers said, "We do not ask you for your life. Do you truly seek the twisted holds of the untampered schism of where chaos and reality meet?"

"I do." Elsa said without hesitation.

The air concentrated to a point and formed a tornado that whipped forward, sucking Elsa up into its center. It spun her at breathtaking speeds and the entire world began to fade to darkness. As quickly as it surrounded her, the wind vanished, and Elsa felt her stomach shoot into her throat as she began to fall uncontrollably. Tumbling in a dark void, Elsa had no sense of direction, time, or space; her magic escaped her as she became lost in fear and turmoil. When an invisible force began to slow her, she breathed a sigh of relief. Just as she came to a stop, it let her go and she slammed to an indiscernible floor.

Looking about in the darkness, Elsa rubbed the back of her head. What she was on felt hard like plaster or wood perhaps?

"Hello?" she called into the darkness as she stood up.

After turning around searching for anything in the darkness, she stopped and saw a small spec of light in the distance. She made her way towards it, but it never grew closer in distance to her. Elsa stopped and rubbed the side of her arm, as fear of the unknown crept into her thoughts. " _Hello?_ " She called out again, much louder than before.

The light twinkled, and began to grow as if moving towards her. Breathing a sigh of relief because she wasn't alone she watched it come closer.

 _Was it even a light_? As it moved closer, it began to take shape, with the light now mixing with yellow, blue, and white. It was hopping as it approached and formed into a figure just above her eye level.

Rubbing her eyes, Elsa simply didn't understand what she was looking at. The light was no longer a light, but a figure of a girl skipping towards her. She looked normal enough, but what confused the Queen so, was that she was upside down, walking upon some invisible ceiling, impervious to gravity.

The girl with long blonde hair stopped her skipping and gazed in pure wonder at Elsa who stared back in shock. "Oh dear," she said sweetly, "What have we here?"

"You're –You are _upside down_." Elsa stuttered as she stepped back from the girl who despite being upside down, looked as though she was standing right side up.

"Am I?" The girl pouted as she tapped a finger against her rosy red cheeks. With a snap of her fingers, the girl smiled "Or am _I_ right side up?"

As soon as Elsa questioned the reality of who was standing right side up or not, she felt the pull of gravity in the opposite direction she was standing. She shrieked and covered her head as she fell upwards and struck the ceiling. Rolling to her side, Elsa rubbed her head and looked up to the girl with thick medium-length blonde hair, white stockings and a simple blue dress with a white apron. The darkness was gone and what she saw simply was not possible. For above her was a table and chairs, a stove, and a counter top with pots and pans all upon them with no reason for them not to fall like she did.

The girl that was no more than twelve knelt down and stared thoughtfully into Elsa's eyes. "Curiouser and curiouser." she said.

Backing away from the strange girl who was kneeling before her on the ceiling of some kind of kitchen, Elsa rose her hands like she does when she wants to cast her magic.

"Where am I?" she asked sternly.

"Where?" The girl said looking like she possessed knowledge far beyond that of Elsa's years. "There is nowhere in here." Standing the girl held out her hand and said, "Come, you're just in time."

"In time for what?" Elsa asked as she hesitantly took the girls hand and stood.

Looking up at Elsa, the girl turned and walked towards a door, but as she approached she began to shrink. Just as she reached it she leapt up and grabbed the handle. After opening the door, she sat upon the door frame and looked at Elsa. "Time of course. Come now Miss Elsa, there is no time like just time."

Rubbing her head, Elsa wasn't sure what bewilderment she was dealing with, as it was frighteningly confusing. She saw no way out of this upside down world so walked towards the girl in the blue dress. She found herself shrinking as she did so, and just like the girl was forced to, leapt to the door colliding with the door frame, but she was able to hold on without falling. Pulling herself up, she stared to see there was no next room, just blackness.

The girl giggled at Elsa's expression before she leapt off into the void. Elsa tried to calm her nerves, but she was finding that difficult. "It's okay," she said taking a deep breath "I-I'm just leaving the _impossible_ upside down room. I am sure things will make _far_ more sense on the other side." Realizing her pep talk wasn't very helpful; she took one last deep breath and closed her eyes. Leaping into the void, she was expecting another long paralyzing fall in darkness, but totally misjudging the distance. Elsa landed upon the ground as soon as she leapt off. Opening her eyes she looked about at a sunny field of grass, surrounded by gardens and tall shrubs. In the center was a long table covered in items and surrounded by mismatching chairs.

The young girl from before was skipping about calling out. "Oh, _Mister_ Hatter! Oh. _Mister._ Hatter!"

She came to a fence and looked into a garden and called out, "Oh, _Mister_ Hatter! Do come out! We have a guest!"

Elsa crept over to the table to see it was littered with tea cups, tea pots, and plates covered in bread, sweets, and pastries. When she placed her hand on a chair, she heard the sound crashing plates making her jump back in fright. Standing on the table was a rabbit, but not any ordinary rabbit; it stood before her with its white fur disheveled, and its eyes bloodshot staring straight at her. Elsa blinked twice to make sure she saw what it was wearing, but her eyes were not playing tricks on her. It was wearing a waist coat.

It hopped off the table and onto the top of the backrest of the chair Elsa had touched. It pulled out a gold pocket watched, opened it and showed the handless watch within to Elsa. "There is not time!" it yelled, "Just time! There can't be just time! What about Tea Time?!"

Placing her hands on her hips, the girl in the dress walked over to the Rabbit and frowned, "Of course there is no time." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Until the worlds are saved or destroyed there will only be just time, Mister Rabbit."

Attempting to hide her fear with a forced laugh, Elsa stepped away looking for a place of escape. "I think I fell down the wrong _magical hole_ by mistake, I think I will go now."

The young girl looked at Elsa oddly then at the white rabbit that was smashing its head against his pocket watch. Stepping to the side to be next to the white rabbit, the girl pushed him off the chair without even looking. She then looked away pretending that he wasn't even there to begin with. The rabbit fell with a scream and crashed into a pile of broken cups and plates that littered the ground as well. With the rabbit out of sight, the girl smiled bright, "Oh Miss Elsa, you are here. Don't you see?" Elsa saw no path to escape as the entire field was surrounded by thick overgrowing gardens of flowers and shrubs.

" _Mister_ Hatter!" The girl continued to call out. She snapped her fingers and gave Elsa a wink, as if she was in on whatever madness that was going on. She skipped over to a tiny house on the table and bent down and tapped on the door. "Oh _Mister_ Hatter!"

"Go away!" a voice shouted.

"Oh, please come out." The girl begged ever so kindly. "We have a guardian from the forge, and she is ever so pretty."

"Is it a stinky little fairy?"

The girl looked at Elsa closely, as if she was really making sure she was human and not fairy. Taking in a long sniff, she shook her head with confidence.

"She smells nice, and is very tall."

"I hate tall!"

Standing up straight, the girl rubbed her chin and looked Elsa up and down. Elsa didn't feel comfortable at all. She had no idea what was going on, or who this girl was, but it was obvious that she was not well. When she started to walk over to Elsa, it caused her to flinch and take a step backwards.

"Oh, don't be a silly Miss Elsa." The girl declared as she reached into her apron and pulled out a tiny vile of pink liquid. "We need to make you _un-tall_."

Elsa watched as the girl dipped her finger in the vile and held it up to her. Elsa shook her head and said, "You are not – mmph!"

In the middle of speaking the girl stuck her finger into Elsa's mouth. It was one of the most disgusting things a stranger had ever done to her. Spitting out whatever was put in her mouth, Elsa was getting tired of the girl's antics. "What kind of girl sticks their fingers in people's mouths?! That was gross!" Smacking her tongue against the top of her mouth Elsa recognized the taste. "Is that Cherry tart– lemon – _and_ turkey?"

Elsa turned and saw the girl was jumping up and declared, "Oh, _Mister_ Hatter! I have un-talled her!"

As Elsa went to step away again her feet caught under her dress and she fell down. Something had happened. She looked down at her body to see she was no longer the woman she was just moments ago. Holding her large dress up to keep herself covered Elsa stood and turned in anger to the girl and yelled, "What did you just do to me?!"

"Oh my." The girl said and walked up and to Elsa. She was shocked to find that the tall woman was not only un-tall, as she now stood at the same height and age of the girl.

Rushing over to the table, Elsa went through the plates and cups finally finding a silver knife. She held it up to look at her reflection and gawked in horror to see she looked no more than twelve years old. "What did you do?!"

The girl was already by the small house on the table and cheerfully said, "Oh, _Mister_ Hatter you simply must see! I never used this on someone from the forge. I not only _un-talled_ her, I _un-aged_ her!"

"You did?" the voice called "Now that I have to see!"

A tiny door on the tiny house opened, and a tiny man in a yellow coat, and disheveled green suit with a large green top hat stepped out. He cleared his throat and placed his hands on his hips, which had the girl quickly reached back into her apron and pull out a small mushroom. She placed it before the tiny man. With one bite he grew to the size of a man, Elsa could only describe as being no taller than the Duke of Weselton, with a nose that was twice as large. He stood on the table and stared at Elsa and laughed, "You not only un-talled her and un-aged her, but you _un-clothed_ her as well!"

The two burst into hysterical laughter and Elsa stared in utter fear and confusion as she held her oversized dress over her slender twelve-year-old body. She watched as the man laughed so hard he fell off the table, and the girl was pounding her hand on the table crying tears the size of cherries.

Staring down at her child like body Elsa simply didn't know what to do. "What is _wrong_ with you people?!"

"Oh, she is being _shouty_!" The Mad Hatter declared as he fluttered his hands at Elsa as if she was an annoying fly. "Make her stop Alice, she is being absolutely _shouty_!"

With a slight blush, and tilt of her head, the once raving hysterical girl spoke with the manners and politeness of a young princess. "Oh Miss Elsa, there is no time, just time. So please be nice."

Pulling her dress up Elsa walked over to the table. "What does that even mean?" she asked close to hysteria herself.

Alice turned an innocent face at Elsa, as if she was just a child, not in body but in mind as well. "War." she said simply "A War far beyond the realm of your understanding. Where a mad pretender sits on a The Throne. The _Aurora Regma_ has been destroyed. Without it time was lost and the Darkness can gain all their power to consume the light."

Focusing on the now sane looking Alice, Elsa replied, "Which throne?"

"Not _which_ , just _The Throne_." she clarified, smiling.

The Mad Hatter sat up and went through the cups of tea looking for his own. "She comes from the Forge." he said distractedly. "She would not know Alice; she's never been to the… Kingdom."

"Who's _Kingdom_? What _Forge_?" Elsa asked.

Giggling, Alice pointed at Elsa. "You're so silly, I like that. I do hope that when this is all over the Forge will keep your silliness. Old Master Yen Sid always had a wonderful sense of humor when he was still alive."

Tired of holding up her dress, Elsa waved her hand over the one she was holding up conforming it to her now smaller size. With that out of the way she looked at Alice. "If I am from a Forge," she asked pointedly, "Where do you come from? Who are you?"

Sharing a look with the Mad Hatter that said that Elsa was too simple to understand anything, they both giggled. Alice spoke slower for the un-tall and un-aged Elsa. "I. Am. Alice, silly."

"Do. You. Understand?" the Hatter asked in annoyance, "I am the Mad Hatter." After a sip from his tea he stared at the now glaring and annoyed Elsa lazily. "Do you think all that ice freezes her brain?"

Elsa was very tempted to freeze his mouth shut, however she settled for freezing his tea so when he took a sip, the entire cup of tea fell out and hit him on the nose. This had a smile come over her face, and a series of giggles erupted from Alice. Satisfied with her form of revenge, Elsa needed to understand why she was sent to this insanity. "Please, all I came here to do was break the magical curse on my sister."

Crossing his arms, the Hatter replied smugly, "Well I don't know anything about curses. Why don't you go build a snowman or something?"

" _Mister_ Hatter." Alice scolded, "She said, 'please'. So what do we do with people who say please?"

"I tell her to let it go." he said with his arms crossed.

With a stern glare, Alice crossed her arms as well. Giving a sigh, the Hatter narrowed his bushy eyebrows at Alice. "When one comes to Wonderland," he said reluctantly, "they usually end up with far more than they intended."

"Would you like some tea?" Alice said holding up a cup

Rubbing her head, Elsa wondered if the cost for this information was her sanity. The direct approach wasn't working, so Elsa felt she had no choice but to play along.

"Whatever gets me out of here." she mumbled under her breath. "What kind do you have?"

"Oh, wonderful." Alice clapped her hands and took a seat at the table. She looked about all the teapots and said, "We have all kinds of tea, what is your favorite?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Elsa wasn't a huge tea drinker, but with the raging headache she had from the madness she was trapped in she thought of one kind she always used to soothe her mind. "Chamomile tea."

The very mention of the tea had the Hatter throw his tea cup across the table. He screamed out in anger picking up the chair, and began to smash it over the hundreds of cups, plates, sweats and teas. "No one is allowed to like Chamomile tea anymore!" he bellowed relentlessly smashing whatever was before him, " _I_ forbid it. The _Queen_ forbids it! Even my _hat_ forbids it!"

With shattering plates, flying food and splinters of wood from the smashed chair, Elsa was even more terrified of her predicament. Alice simply sipped from a cup of tea before her like nothing was happening. When the Hatter finally ran out of chair to smash with, she looked at Elsa. "Oh I am sorry," she said "before time first, just timed; we had a pretty little fairy visit us... Well that fairy came here like you, she was looking to gain access to where the hearts forged from light are made."

Watching as the Mad Hatter jumped up and down on the countless broken plates and cups on the ground, she added, "Wonderland has technically remained neutral between the conflict of the great wizards. We _have_ been helping the rebellion vigorously. However what this fairy did jeopardized our neutrality when she tricked the Queen of Hearts into letting her look into the forge."

The Rabbit's ears shot up and as he raised a pot of tea, he poured it through one ear and out the other into a cup. "Oh, but she didn't look," he said while the tea filled the cup, "she stole. She stole three hearts from within the forge. Bringing them to the realms before their time."

Tracing the edge of her tea cup with her finger, Alice looked to be deep in thought. "Technically she only stole two, but took three… That is a story for another time."

"Such thievery brought great anger from the Kingdoms Throne and the Council of Wizards!" The Mad Hatter shouted as he rose his cup of tea. "For one came with an ancient prophecy, that the heart will betray love, and freeze time itself. The Throne pitifully thought they could use hearts of light as weapons, seize total power over the realms. That is why the fey hid them among the many realms."

The rabbit quickly scurried across the table and up into Elsa's face as he spoke in a long drawn out voice, "We were not forgotten, for we allowed the rebellion to sniff and snatch for too long. So the jabberwocky they _sent_ , to kill all _traitors_ to the end of _Wonderland_! With bloody rage he slicked and slacked, and all looked lost."

Leaping onto the table the Mad Hatter pointed to Alice. "With jaws that bite, and claws that catch. Yet comes _Alice,_ vorpal sword clutched in a simit hold. The jabberwocky with eyes of flames came whiffling through the tulgey wood."

Placing his arms around the very uncomfortable young Elsa, the Rabbit whispered, "One, two, one, two and through and through, Alice's swinging of the vorpal went snicker-snack."

"With the Jabberwocky slain, our sanity retained, until just time began to reign." The Hatter finished as he sat down on the table.

"Not all." Alice corrected as she glanced to the Hatter. "Many we gave sanctuary to, were taken during the battle, one of which was the King of Hearts himself."

"Well no one cares about him." The Hatter giggled with a snort. "Except the _Queen_."

Finishing her tea, Alice smiled and said, "So the Hearts Forged of light, we prayed, would be safe from the Throne's reign, so one could slay the prophecy."

Elsa looked down to her empty tea cup unsure of what to make of the story.

"But it wasn't slain…" Standing, she looked about the table and found her childish body dainty. "We tried to stop it, but Maleficent still came. We tried to destroy her, but all we could do was defeat her and she has done something to my sister! My sister is sick, with nightmares of snow bees, shards of glass slicing open her eyes. During the day she can barely remember who anyone is, or where she belongs. Please, she is dying!"

The Mad Hatter laughed so hard tea came out of his nose. The Rabbit fell to the ground barely able to breathe. Alice gave two stern glances to her misbehaving friends before she smiled at Elsa. "No Miss Elsa. She is not dying."

"Why that is just silly!" The Hatter shouted. "Thinking she is _dying_. She simply will not be who you remember. She will never remember who you are for the rest of her life, that's all."

The lunacy was going to drive Elsa to homicide if it continued, so she held back her anger as best as she could and spoke through her teeth. "Then why was I brought here!? What does any of this have to do with my sister's heart!? What does any of this have to do with the _Everwinter_ , or _Chamomile tea_ , or _just time_ , or anything in this God forsaken place!?"

Straighten his hat, the Hatter took a seat at the table and said, "She is _shouty_ again Alice. I hope when this is all over, the Throne puts you back in the forge to cook a little more. You are obviously not done yet." Elsa simply gave up and slammed her head onto the table wishing to be out of this insanity.

Alice thought for a moment and replied, "You know _Mister_ Hatter. I might not be able to take her to the forge, but I can take her to the schism. It might help us understand why her sister is connected to the Everwinter."

Looking up, Elsa peered with one tired eye at Alice. "Did you say Everwinter?"

Resting her head on the table so she could be eye level with Elsa, Alice smiled, "That is why you came Miss Elsa is it not? We might find your answers in another place."

Raising her head off the table, Elsa stared at Alice with suspicion. "Will it make any more sense then you people?"

"That is a matter of perspective." Alice replied smartly still sitting with her head on the table. She sat up and motioned Elsa to follow her with her hand. "You have learned a lot about your sister, even if you don't know it yet." Seeing that Elsa didn't move from her position she waved at the morphed twelve-year-old, beckoning her to follow her one more time. "Please come, I will take you where we might find answers."

" _Finally_!" she cried standing up. She stared weirdly at the Mad Hatter and walked around the table, coming up to Alice. "Please, show me how I can help my sister."

As they walked away from the table, Elsa found her vision was becoming distorted. Even though they had only walked a few feet, the tea party table was yards away. Rubbing her eyes, she followed the girl in the blue dress desperately. As Alice walked, she spoke in a cute, but modest voice. "We would have to delve into the worlds that could be, have been, or will be. The only place where past, present, and future can interact is here in Wonderland. This is not a world, or a place, or a where. It is the fulcrum built upon the untampered schism of creation and destruction. It is the Forge we speak of, that takes such chaos and forms and molds it into order. It is what is, what isn't, what was, and what could be. We are anything, yet nothing at all."

"Imagination." Elsa realized in an excited voice. "This is my _imagination_?"

Alice was impressed with Elsa's cleverness, but she wasn't clever enough. "Not just _your_ imagination. Imagination helps engineer the paths between creation and destruction, _everything_ that ever was, or ever will be, yet none of it all at once."

Reaching a door, Alice stopped and reached into her pocket, pulling out a large three pin silver key. "The fate, not only of your sister, is not set in stone." Unlocking the door, it swung open into a black void. "Even if you end the Everwinter we must restore the _Aurora Regma_. Even if you accomplish all these impossible things, your fate might change, your story might not be as it once was. I fear there will be no return from this new Era of Darkness. Especially for _you_."

Peering into the void, Elsa was hesitant to trust Alice or any magic door that opens up into darkness. Alice leaned over beside her and looked into the darkness. "I do hope you are ready for this." Elsa stepped to the side of Alice, unsure of where the light blue cloak the girl was putting on, came from. Alice didn't seem to question anything in this world of madness as she tied the bow of the cape and pulled up her hood. "Me and Mister Hatter are going to the March on the Moon Lagoon later."

"You are a _very_ complicated and disturbed young girl." Elsa declared seeing how not a bit of the madness had phased her.

Alice nodded her head and shoved Elsa, giggling as she watched the 12 year old fall into the void screaming. Standing beside Alice, the Hatter crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "I think I am going to walk the cupcakes now," he mused, "before the crocket party."

"Oh. Be sure to walk them in the shade, don't want the icing to melt," Alice replied with a thoughtful expression. Looking into the void again Alice couldn't stop smiling. "Oh, I do love new things to jump into."

Pushing her through the door, the Mad Hatter, watched as she gleefully tumbled down into the void.

Used to the deranged world crossing method of wonderland. Alice landed softly on her feet in a fresh powder of snow. She put her hands above her eyes as if looking into the great distance. "Oh, _Miss_ Elsa? _Miss_ Elsa?!" All she saw was a world of total chaos and destruction. Fractured and splintered chunks of what was a planet floated about a starless sky. She surveyed the land and saw no sign of Elsa. "Oh, _Miss_ Elsa?!"

"You're standing on top of me!" came the muffled response.

Stepping off the snow, Alice watched as Elsa pushed herself up off her stomach and stood brushing off the snow. She looked to her body and realized she was still just a twelve year old girl. Looking about the destruction and chaos around her, Elsa couldn't even comprehend how she was alive on a heaven less land, floating in the ether of space. When she recognized the ruins from where she stood and what this world of destruction floated around her was, she fell to her knees.

Placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder, Alice wanted to cry for her as she said, "Welcome home, Miss Elsa."

Staring in stunned horror, Elsa bore witness to the fragmented remains of her beloved home, the entire Kingdom of Arendelle.

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

Raising from her bed of hay, Merida felt hazy and found that the Flemish beer wasn't the best to wake up to. As the riding blanket she was using to cover herself fell off her shoulders, all color drained from her face. She stood wearing just the slip under her dress. She found her green dress quickly and put it on. As she ran to Angus she went through his large riding packs and began to pull out her armor. When someone entered the barn, she grabbed an arrow from her special quiver on her horse, it lit a flame and she grabbed her spare bow, nocked the arrow and pointed it at the entrance in lightning speed.

Seeing who entered she lowered the arrow and gave a have sigh. She was still well aware of the pending danger as she saw her breath floating before her as she released it. Closing the barn door behind him, Taran was out of breath and stared at Merida with fear in his eyes. "Snow Bees?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Taran nodded as he stood with his pack and Merida's from the inn room, her bow slung over his back. "I just woke Eilonwy and Tink up, they are getting ready." he said as he lowered her pack.

Merida placed her flaming arrow in a bucket of water to put it out. The two moved with military precision as Merida put her spare bow back and when she turned she snatched her main bow that Taran tossed to her without even looking, out of the air. Both of them began to put their armor on, helping with the straps when needed.

Fully armored, Merida went to Angus and took stock of her two quivers. "I only have seventeen normal arrows, and thirty flame arrows."

"Seventeen?" Taran asked with a raised eyebrow, as he finished putting on his armor.

"That Pocahontas woman is really good." Merida said defensively.

When the barn door opened again, Merida raised her bow and Taran his sword, ready to strike. Both were relieved to see that Eilonwy entered with Tinker Bell and Bauble flying at her side. "The harbor has completely frozen over." she said nervously, "People speak of shadows moving on their own and attacking people."

Handing Eilonwy her sword, Merida looked up to her Bauble. "Hey, can yer Bauble go find me some more arrows? I'm running low."

Nodding her head, Eilonwy didn't even need to look at Bauble as it flew off. She focused on putting on her light armor that consisted of a chest plate and arm and leg guards. As Merida helped tighten her chest plate straps she looked at her, "You two never returned to the room."

"No, we didn't." Merida whispered with a blush to her cheeks.

When Merida stepped back she saw a twinkling jingling Tinker Bell right in front of her nose. She didn't need a translation; she looked away with guilt and rubbed the back of her head. "Yea I know. I am sorry for the things I said. I didn't mean it Tink."

Giggling, Eilonwy smiled at Merida and translated for Tinker Bell. "She was wondering where you got that second quiver."

Looking at the fire quiver on her belt, Merida realized she hadn't pulled this from Angus's saddle bag since Tinker Bell joined them. "Oh this? Merlin designed it."

Listening to Tinker Bell, Eilonwy blushed and giggled at the same time. She fastened her sword to her belt, and said to Merida. "Apparently Merlin stole the design from Tink."

"That cheeky bastard." Merida smiled as she began to lead Angus from his stall. Flicking in from a window of the barn, Bauble circled around Eilonwy, "There is a fletcher shop not far from here."

Everyone was armed and ready for combat, before they opened the barn door and let the bright moonlight of the early morning, flood in. They all watched as a thick fog rolled into the barn crawling slowly across the floor. Drawing a flame arrow, Elsa readied her bow and stared closely at the fog. Tinker Bell could feel the evil with in it and landed upon Eilonwy's shoulder peering through her long hair.

Everyone heard it though no one saw it; the buzzing of a bee. Merida's eyes narrowed when she found the silhouette in the fog from the bee lurking within it, she fired her arrow. When it struck it in the fog, it screeched in agony and burst into flames. With the snow bee dispatched, all three mounted their horses and rode out into the streets.

They followed the glowing Bauble guiding them through the thick fog. Merida repeatedly had to fire into the fog to strike down the snow bees as they approached.

The streets were empty, save the usual early morning risers. Morning had not begun to crest yet, and most in the city were unaware of their pending doom. When they reached their destination, Bauble flew in circles around the sign that showed a carved etching of a bow and quiver.

Eilonwy was the first one off her horse and to the door, pulling on it she found it locked. "It is closed, we should try and wake the shop owner."

There was no time for Eilonwy's Princess-driven-kindness. Merida marched over and with a swift kick, broke open the door. " _Open_ for business." she said cheekily as she looked at the blond.

Using the Bauble as light, Merida entered the store and found there were more arrows of a quality unheard of than she could have ever possibly imagined. Eilonwy hesitantly entered after Taran, who was quick to find a bow to his strength and liking. All this thievery made the blond princess uncomfortable. "We should leave gold for what we take…" she suggested guiltily.

The notion made Merida give out a short snort of a laugh, "The Everwinter Army is coming, Eilonwy. These people are all going to die or be frozen and added to the Snow Queen's _collection_. What help will a gold coin be?"

"We could warn them." she offered weakly.

Placing his hand on Eilonwy's shoulder, Taran smiled and she was reminded of far more innocent times. "To evacuate a city like this would take days," he explained softly, "they might not even have hours."

As Merida and Taran loaded up on arrows, Eilonwy pulled out five gold coins, enough to buy the entire shop and placed it on the counter. "If you do make it through the Everwinter, we thank you." she whispered so softly only Tinker Bell could hear

Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Taran drew his sword. In response, his companions readied their weapons as well. He swung down onto what looked like the empty floor and his blade came crashing through the wood floor splintering it.

Lowering her Bow, Merida was about to smirk, when a creature as black as night launched out of the shadows with glowing yellow eyes. It was humanoid in shape but stood only two feet tall, it looked more like it was made from the shadows than made of flesh. It shot forward and had its claw like fingers inches from Merida's chest when the creature was stopped by Eilonwy's long sword.

Swatting the creature into the fletcher's show counter Eilonwy readied her blade and drove it through the creature's nose and mouth less face with lightning speed. Everyone stared at this goblin-like creature in horror as a black oily like liquid poured out of its wound. After the yellow lights in his eyes faded to darkness, the entire form of the creature lost cohesion and melted into a pool of oil.

" _What_ was that?" Taran whispered as he lowered his sword.

Flicking her sword blade clear of the creature's oil like blood, Eilonwy stared down at its remains. "I felt no life, no heart… It was empty."

"Eilonwy…" Merida said stepping around the oil spill to stand before the blond, "Thank you."

"I owe you my life ten times over Merida." she said shrugging, "Don't mention it." Taking three quivers loaded with arrows, the group walked back out to Angus and loaded the extra supplies into the saddle bags. Without warning, Tinker Bell grabbed Merida by her red curls and yanked her backwards so hard that she stumbled and fell to the ground, just as an arrow flew past where her head once was.

Immediately recognizing the ancient yet beautifully crafted arrow, Merida readied her bow and stood. "Seriously?!" she shouted, "How the bloody hell did she catch up to us so fast?!"

Taran came outside with a bow at the ready closely followed by Eilonwy, who brandished her sword. Everyone watched as their hunter from the snow covered lands of Britani landed onto a rooftop, bow at the ready. Flying up next to her was a boy, no more than thirteen or fourteen, wearing a green shirt and dark green tights, a dark green cap with a feather on his red hair. He held a short sword smugly pointed towards the four of them.

"Come out-come out wherever you are Tink!" The boy shouted with a smile on his face. "It's time to play a game!"

Tinker Bell jingled. "Who is Peter Pan?" Eilonwy asked.

As Tinker Bell chimed in response, Taran couldn't help but say, "Does he have anything to do with that creature inside?"

"Long story short, he is a half fey she was responsible for creating. They became best friends, but after his chaos resulted in the death of the Queen of the Fey, she betrayed him to saved her homeland, and now he doesn't like her." Eilonwy quickly translated.

"So I'm guessing that's a 'no'?" Taran stated quickly.

Glancing at Tinker Bell, Merida asked, "Pixie dust?" Tinker Bell nodded and drew out her tiny sword.

"She doesn't have enough for everyone!" the blond called out.

"You two go on ahead," Merida replied. "Me and Tink got this."

With his bow focused on Pocahontas Taran shook his head. "Not this time Merida. I am _not_ letting you do this alone. Not again!"

There was no time for this, and Merida's frustration could be heard in her voice. "This isn't a bloody debate!" she hissed, "I am the only one with the bow skills that can match Pocahontas'! Now get the hell out of here!"

He wanted to counter her argument, but couldn't. No one was better with the bow than Merida. He glanced to Tinker Bell. "Watch over her."

"I need to borrow Bauble." Merida said with her eyes still focused on her target. "Me and Pocahontas need to chat, _girl to girl_."

"He will flash on three." Merida, Tinker Bell and Taran all nodded in understanding.

"One. Two. Three."

Bauble appeared in the middle of the two groups and flashed so brightly the entire block was illuminated by a blinding white light. Tinker Bell used this time to fly a corkscrew path around Merida covering her in pixie dust. Taran fired his bow and helped Eilonwy onto her horse and before he could tell Merida that he loved her, she was flying upwards towards enemy.

When Merida and Tinker Bell reached the rooftop, Pocahontas and Peter were gone, but that didn't surprise them. Merida rolled forward and came up facing the direction she came from and fired her bow knocking the incoming arrow out of the air. She launched upwards with great speed with Pocahontas flying hot on her tail.

Darting from side to side, Tinker Bell dodged the quick and agile sword swings of the person who was once her best friend. On his final swing she parried it and pushed forward, knocking Peter back. "Peter, please!" she cried, "We don't have to do this!"

Flying up and back down towards Tinker Bell, Peter attacked but his advances were stopped by the fairy's swordsmanship as she parried each attack.

"Can I come back to Neverland?" he asked between attacks, "Can you bring me back my Lost Boys? Can we fight pirates again like old times?"

After a series of strikes, Tinker Bell flew backwards and upwards, trying to keep Merida in her sights. "You know we can't Peter!"

"Then I guess we _do_ have to do this Tink!" Peter said as he swung violently at her.

Dodging the attack, Tink used her speed to dash forward scratching Peter across the face. She spun around and called out. "So you side with the likes of Morgana, and Princess Ivy? They are evil! Hurting the innocent! They are killing people!"

"Grownups." Peter countered just as he thrusted at Tinker Bell. "Besides, I like this game. Never got to play the villain before!"

Locking her blade against Peter's, the two spun in the air with their eyes locked on each other. Tinker Bell was doing her best to conserve what Pixie dust she had left as she fought. "That's why you can never return to Neverland Peter." she said grunting at the strength it took to keep his blade away, "Life isn't a game! People have to grow up. Your games nearly destroyed Pixie Hallow!"

Shoving Tinker Bell away from him with his sword, he saw her faint yellow glow was slightly dimmer. "Last time I checked," he smirked, "they were _our_ games, and you were right alongside me destroying Pixie Hallow."

Charging in anger, Tinker Bell shouted, "And it cost me everything I held dear and loved!"

Merida was trying to find an advantage but Pocahontas was matching every turn she made, letting loose volleys of arrows for her to dodge away from. With no choice, Merida dipped into the dangerous fog and landed, sliding to a stop top across the ground. As she slid, arrows followed her trajectory, impaled into the ground just seconds after her foot slid past. Readying her bow, Merida fired three arrows into Pocahontas's direction at once and then shot forward and upwards, to dodge a stinger from a snow bee.

"Ya can fight the magic!" she yelled as she aimed an arrow flying behind her, "Ya don't have to let them control ya!"

When Pocahontas pivoted and fired at her, Merida bolted around a building and flew swiftly around it, firing as Pocahontas came into view once more. When her arrow was knocked out of the air by a counter attack she heard the woman speak in her odd language.

Looking at Bauble who hovered a few yards from Pocahontas, Merida smiled. She darted upwards and fired her bow. She flew over Pocahontas, but the raven haired beauty changed tactics and leapt after Merida holding her hatchets up to strike.

Blocking the strike with her bow, Merida pushed Pocahontas away from her with her feet and the two spun away from each other in the air. After firing two arrows to keep Pocahontas off-balance, Merida had her bow on her back and her sword out before her second arrow even reached Pocahontas.

Coming down with to strike with her sword, Pocahontas had both her hatchets up to block it.

"Tinker Bell calls ya a ' _Noble Savage'_ ," she sneered, "but I don't think that's true."

Pushed off by Pocahontas, Merida was forced to parry a series of attacks. Dodging a swift swing from her hatchets, she flew backwards landing on a roof. Before she could orientate herself for an attack she was forced to parry Pocahontas coming down on her with both her hatchets.

When their weapons locked, Merida continued speaking to her, seeing that each time she spoke it drew a response. "Yer not a _savage_ at all." she said gritting her teeth at the exertion, "Yer a warrior, a master, and true to the art of combat. A girl who has this much respect for one's enemies in combat, is no savage but a proud _and_ humble person." Once more, Pocahontas responded in her odd language. With the battle of strengths leaving the two in the deadlock, Merida smirked and said, "How is your foot?"

When Merida slammed her foot onto the one she impaled with an arrow days before, Pocahontas pushed back and screamed out in pain, "It still hurts!"

The two stared at each other realizing they now understood each other. Holding up her sword, ready for Pocahontas' next attack Merida declared, "I am Princess Merida of the Clan DunBroch, and you Pocahontas are truly a worthy opponent!"

Gripping her weapons tightly, Pocahontas stared at Merida with pain in her eyes. "I am sorry, but I have no choice." Charging forward, Pocahontas' injured foot betrayed her, by the time she brought her weapons down, Merida was already airborne. She was expecting this and in the same motion of her swing threw her hatchet in the direction Merida went.

Struck in the back of her leg, Merida screamed in pain and lost control of her flight crashing into a third story window of a building. She rolled across the room dropping her sword and smashing into a dresser. She couldn't waste any time to inspect her injury, though her armor took most of the blow. She pulled her bow off her back and fired at the window to deflect an arrow. The only problem was that Pocahontas fired two at the same time and one struck her right hip. Just as she pulled out the arrow in agony, Merida had to dodge a swing from Pocahontas' hatchet as she burst into the room.

Rolling across the ground, she picked up her sword and used it to parry a furry of blows. The two were a blur of combat, each attack countered, each defense anticipated. After rolling, flying, and leaping around each other in the room, their weapons locked once more. Pocahontas was the first to notice a couple with their young child in the corner of the room covering their face in fear for their lives. With the raven hair beauty distracted, Merida kicked out her knee and then struck Pocahontas in the face with the hilt of her sword causing blood to weep form her nose.

When Merida saw a shadow move on its own, she ducked just in time as another one of those black creatures leapt from it. Just before it landed on top of the bed of the innocent couple, Merida swung her sword at it, cleaving its head off. She saw that even Pocahontas was surprised by the unusual creatures attack as she stepped back from the burst of black like oil poured form the now headless form.

Unwilling to continue the battle around innocents, Merida flew out the window she had come from. Sheathing her sword, she drew out her bow and fired three arrows at the window. Injured, Merida knew she needed to find a way to regain the advantage again. She spotted Tinker Bell and saw that she was holding her own against the boy who could fly.

Tinker Bell wasn't panicking but she was coming close. Peter was pushing her to fly faster and higher with each attack. She needed more dust, and it was just a few feet from her tucked in a pouch upon Pan's belt. With each of her attacks she tried to get in the right position to go for it, but Peter wasn't fooled and kept his assault up.

"We can be a team again Tink." Peter offered as he spun with his sword just barely parried by Tinker Bell. "These stupid grownups don't care about Neverland and they have a magic pot that can bring back all of our friends, even Captain Hook! It can be like it always has been: Peter and Tinker Bell fighting pirates and Indians!"

Dodging a sword swing, Tinker Bell finally made her charge for the pixie dust, but was slapped to the side by Peter's hand. Her whole body screamed in pain from the hit and cost her pixie dust, as it burst from her wings, her sword was sent flying as well. She found she was bleeding from the mouth and rubbed it clear, drawing out her wand. "What Indians Peter?" she asked sadly, "Tiger Lilly _and_ her tribe are gone."

"They said I could have that one." Peter replied pointing to Pocahontas who was flying about chasing Merida. "She is a little old, but she will make a decent Tiger Lilly. Maybe we can use the pot to bring back that dead fairy queen."

"What about the Wendy Bird?" Tink asked as she dodged another sword swing.

"Of course!"

Flicking her wand towards Peter, a burst of energy darted out striking him in the chest. He flew back and held his chest in pain. When he looked down he found that his shirt was burned and that there was a burn mark on his chest oozing blood.

"That's _not_ part of the _game_ Tink." he said narrowing his eyes.

With her wand raised, Tinker Bell eyes swelled with tears, pained by the fact she had hurt her friend. "Peter, don't you get it." she said wand still held up, " _The Darkness_ is _not_ a game. There will be _no_ Neverland if Morgana gets her way."

Peter, frowned and lowered his sword. "Is that what you think they are doing?"

Seeing the thoughtful look on Peter's face, Tinker Bell lowered her wand. "All of Neverland will be destroyed. No Hook, no Lost boys, and no Wendy."

"But they promised." Peter said doubt creeping into his voice.

"This world that darkness forged is dying. If we want any hope of a future Peter." Tinker Bell said with sweet kindness, "we have to find the Hearts forged of lights. And use them to seal the darkness with in the Auror –"

Snatched from the sky by Peter, Tinker Bell had lowered her defenses to much and never realized he was simply inching towards her. Leaning forward, Peter smirked. "Stupid Tinker." Peter smirked leaning close to her. " _This_ is why _I_ was the leader. What do you think we are doing? Instead of sealing the darkness, we are going to seal stupid rules, grownups and people like _you_ who don't like fun! I _will_ return to Neverland with or without you Tink. If you don't want to join me…I can just find another fairy. Maybe I will even make Periwinkle my new best friend."

"Don't you dare go near my sister!" Tink shouted while her whole being glowed red in anger. Laughing, Peter spun in the air and looked towards the sea at the sight of a blizzard sweeping across the water. "Oh," he said looking at the snow, "she would make a fine fairy friend for the Snow Queen. She was the one who convinced you to betray me." Peter paused and looked up to the second star on the right. "Maybe I don't need fairies? Maybe it will just be the Pirates, Indians, Lost Boys and Wendy. And no stupid ugly fairies who betray me and make me cry."

"Peter please!" Tinker Bell implored with tears in her eyes, her color had returned to her normal faint yellow glow.

With his own eyes filling with tears, Peter looked at Tinker Bell. "I don't believe in fairies." he said softly.

Sorrow covered her face as a painful heartbreaking weakness came over her, the yellow glow faded and disappeared completely. Opening his hand, he watched as the limp body of Tinker Bell fell towards the ground.

" _NO!_ " Merida shouted at the sight of Tinker Bell's lifeless body falling.

Merida drew out her flame arrow and spun around firing it at Pocahontas. It was a slower and heavier arrow and totally unexpected, Pocahontas dodged too sharply, right into Merida tackling her out of the sky and knocking her onto a roof. Merida knocked the hatchet in Pocahontas' hand away from her and fired an arrow, striking her in the leg.

With Pocahontas momentarily incapacitated, Merida burst upwards with so much speed she created a shockwave. Catching the lifeless fairy in her hands and placed her gently into a pouch on her belt, she then stared at Peter and shouted as she charged forward firing arrow after arrow. He was too skilled of a flier to be struck by and arrow, and dodged each one easily.

Merida wasn't playing around, her rage was absolute and she reached Peter, firing a point blank shot. Upon release it was knocked form its target by Pocahontas. She flew back, rearmed and fired down at Pocahontas and was quick to raise her bow to block a sword swing from Peter. With his sword jammed in the bow, she twisted it wrenching it free from his hands. She then head-butted Peter in the face, but was forced to fall back to dodge an arrow from Pocahontas.

When Pocahontas leapt up at Merida, she was unprepared for how quickly she was now moving as she swung her bow downwards, striking her across the face. Merida drew out two arrows and fired at point blank range. Only able to dodge one by spinning away, Pocahontas hissed in pain with an arrow in her back. Peter Pan flew downwards, going for his dropped sword and Merida kicked off Pocahontas in pursuit. She fired a volley of arrows which he dodged with ease once more.

Reaching the roof that his sword landed on, Peter turned to face his opponent but never in his life had he seen an attack with such fury. Merida came down on him with both her feet striking him in the chest; with such immense force it knocked him off the roof. Dazed and spinning, Peter barely had enough time to raise his sword to parry a swing from Merida's much heavier long sword, when he stopped. He had never faced such a weapon; his short sword was broken in half by the strike.

Kicking Peter in the stomach, Merida knocked him into a buildings side. She charged forward and as Peter raised his broken sword to defend himself, she knocked it out of his hands with one swing. Spinning from her swing in the air, she brought down her sword for a death blow but shrieked in pain when an arrow struck her arm, she lost control of her sword sending it flying out of her hand. Ripping out the arrow, Merida screamed in rage at the terrified Peter, who raised his arms to block her.

Ramming it into his arm, sending it straight through, Merida's tear filled eyes stared at Peter as the arrow head that emerged from the other side of his arm was now inching towards his heart.

He tried to fight it her, but Merida was _too_ strong her rage was _too_ great, and just as it began to penetrate the skin above his heart, she screamed out in agony. Her body arched as she was struck in the back with an arrow.

Peter pushed her off him with his good arm. Merida pulled out three arrows and fired. One was knocked out of the air by Pocahontas, the other missed because of Peter's speed, but the last one stuck deep into the boy's leg and he tumbled from the sky. He didn't fall far, for his shadow was struck by the missed arrow pinning Peter to the side of the building.

Merida began to fly backwards firing arrows, as Pocahontas came screeching down. Cutting around the building, Merida came to a quick stop and readied an arrow. It was a blind shot, but she was willing to take it. She fired in the direction she thought Pocahontas would be leaping and as soon as she came around the corner, the arrow was there and struck her in the side of her ribs.

Bursting with speed, Merida kicked Pocahontas forcibly, knocking her bow from her hand and sending her crashing onto a roof. Pocahontas struggled to get to her feet, but was struck by an arrow in her back. She turned over to see Merida land, her eyes ablaze as she drew the arrow she would use to kill her with. "Clapping." Pocahontas said between gasps of air. Merida raised her bow and pulled back her arrow.

"I do believe in fairies." she said wincing as she clapped her hands

Firing her arrow, she struck Pocahontas in her leg. The woman cried out in pain but continued to clap. Merida's vision was blurry from her tears, but she drew another arrow and readied it. "I do believe in fairies." she continued saying as she clapped.

"I do believe in fairies." Merida whispered involuntarily. She looked down to see a faint glow in her pouch. "I do believe in fairies." Lowering her weapon, Merida quickly opened her pouch to see that Tinker Bell was unconscious but was glowing faintly. She looked to the badly wounded Pocahontas and rubbed her eyes free of tears. "Thank you, Pocahontas."

Trying to stand, but simply falling back down. Pocahontas was in too much pain to continue the fight.

"I was never given orders not to save the fairy." she said looking at her smiling through her pain, "Merida, please, there is a darkness _far_ greater than what the snow queen and her Everwinter can bring. They can sense doubt, and emptiness in one's heart… Please don't let them consume you. Now, Go!"

Nodding her head, Merida put her bow on her back and flew out of sight.

Clearing the city just as the blizzard struck it, Merida felt light headed as she scanned the roads leading north for her friends and was barely able to stay conscious when she finally saw them. Her attempt to land in her injured state was nothing short of a crash as she tumbled and rolled across the dirt road in front of her friends coming to a stop curled into a tight ball.

Taran and Eilonwy rushed to Merida's side and stared in horror at the amount of blood that covered her and poured from her wounds. When they rolled her over, they saw that protected in Merida's hands was Tinker Bell who was barely clinging to life.

"Oh, God Merida!" Taran gasped as she began to cough up blood.

"I won that one." she said opening her eyes, smiling slightly. She went into her quiver and pulled out a soft leather pouch. She smirked, for Peter Pan had never noticed that she stole his pouch of pixie dust. Opening it, she sprinkled the golden glowing dust onto Tinker Bell. The dust warmed the fairy's cold body, and Merida sat up with the help of her friends and stared at the tiny friend. "She is one brave little fairy." she mumbled, "I believe in ya lass."

Kneeling before Merida, Eilonway held out her hands while the injured red head gently transferred Tinker Bell to her. Kissing Tinker Bell softly on the forehead Eilonwy whispered, "We do believe in you Tink."

After a long and heavy sigh, Merida held up her hand. "I think I'm going to go _pass'n out_ now." She said before she looked at the blood covering her dress. She nodded her head, "Ya I am _pass'n out_." Taran took hold of Merida as she passed out from the pain she was in.

* * *

 **/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **/**

To watch an entire world die in an ungodly explosion was something no one should be allowed to see, but Elsa watched in untamed horror. It was an explosion like none she had thought possible; a landmass larger than she could ever imagine detonated into ball of white fire and light. She had no words. No way of comprehending what she was seeing from where she stood on a fractured world no different from the one she had just witness die, the pieces of which now orbited each other in scattered chaos.

It was bedlam and disorientating, as far as she knew the ether of space was just that; ether and not meant for humans, that was the reason heaven existed. Falling to her knees, Elsa had to stare at the snow just to escape the assault on the rest of her overwhelmed senses.

Coming to her side, the young and innocent Alice smiled at the terror. "This is a war of magic. A war of ideas. Where entire worlds can be created, destroyed, and brought back in a _blink_ of an eye."

"What happened to my world?" Elsa asked in a trembling voice.

Kneeling, Alice did her best to comfort Elsa. "Oh please don't cry." she said pointing to her cheeks with her fingers, drawing a bright and large smile across her face. "Your realm has the advantage of already being within the forge." she clarified, "Yours can be torn asunder and renewed over and over again. Your realm could only be like this forever, if the Darkness behind Maleficent wins."

"I don't understand." Elsa sobbed, "This is my home, that is my palace," she pointed to the ruins, glancing at it before lowering her eyes again. " _This_ is Arendelle."

"Well… _yes._ " Alice hesitated, trying to simplify her response. "Remember what we spoke of in Wonderland of the War…? Because of _this_ war, time was lost. So this is _not_ Arendelle from _your_ time, this…is _just_ time. A…a _possibility,_ if you will."

Elsa looked up slowly and stared back out at the chaos that swirled around the sliver of land her kingdom rested on. "This _Pretender on the Throne_ you spoke of," she whispered, "did it cause all of this?"

The smile on Alice's face faded slightly. "Sadly most of this was caused before that girl was placed on the Throne."

Nodding her head, Elsa slowly stood. As she looked at the ruins of Arendelle again, she wondered whether the insanity of Wonderland was really as insane as she thought it was, as a reality far beyond her understanding was coming into her direct view.

"What does it mean to be in the Forge?" she asked as they walked. "That… _Mad_ Hatter said because I was from the Forge, I've never been to the Kingdom."

The smile returned to Alice's face as she looked at the twelve year old with some pride. "Curious Miss Elsa… I like curious. A forge," she explained sadly, for Elsa's curiosity had brought back memories of a time lost. "is where a person's heart and destiny are made. Being from the forge means your destiny has not as of yet, been solidified. It means that those who are in control of the Throne have the power to control your fate."

The two entered the outskirts of the city and the depravity of life within this destruction. The fractured world and disheveled people that wandered the streets like ghosts, sent chills up Elsa's spine. She hugged herself tightly for comfort. "The _war_ you spoke of before," she whispered, "are these people nothing but casualties in it?" Alice remained silent, which was completely out of character from what Elsa had learnt the girl do so far. As she regarded the strange girl on her side she realized the answer to her own question.

A sudden anger sprung up in her. She snatched the unsuspecting Alice by her arm and dragged her to the nearest building wall where she proceeded to pin her against it.

"So" she hissed in Alice's face, "that Chamomile tea drinking fairy that _YOU_ let into this Forge is the reason _my kingdom_ is even involved in this _war_ of yours, isn't it?!" she tightened her grip on her arm. "You think hiding your actions behind… _Nonsensical riddles_ will save you from your guilt?!"

Alice winced at Elsa's surprisingly strong grip. The blonde lessened her grip slightly but still kept her pinned against the wall she waited for Alice to speak. "I understand you are upset."

"Upset?!" Elsa scoffed as she pushed off of Alice and stepped back rubbing her temples. "Those stolen hearts… One of them is Anna's, isn't it?!" she shouted as she turned back to the girl in rage. "Were _you_ the one who brought about the prophecy?!"

"Never!" Alice shouted just as loudly, losing her composure for the first time. "The prophecy was made long before you were even born! I allowed Anna's heart to be taken to try and _prevent_ the prophecy!" Elsa was taken aback by Alice's outburst and revelation. The girls both paused calming themselves. Alice took three deep breathes and flattened her hair. "I am sorry Miss Elsa. I shouldn't have shouted at you." Elsa nodded her head and muttered her own apology before Alice continued. "The prophecy was made during the Era of Darkness. The Throne thought it could use it as a weapon, to control and tame the darkness. Many opposed the idea knowing that one cannot tame such power. So the war I spoke of wasn't something your sister was dragged into… It's a war…over her."

Rubbing her head, Elsa gave out a heavy groan of frustration. "Will my family ever be free of this damn Prophecy?!"

Alice frowned and folded her hands in front of her. "I am sorry Miss Elsa."

Elsa turned her back on Alice and closed her eyes; she simply couldn't hold back the tears that were now forming in them.

"We are here to find out," Alice said softly, touching Elsa's shoulder, "are we not?"

Elsa looked up and found the nightmarish sky above disconcerting; she focused her gaze on the Palace instead. "Indeed we are."

Pointing at Elsa with a sly look of cleverness, Alice said "Oh very good Miss Elsa! Let's go to the castle. Maybe the _Snow Queen_ is inside."

Before continuing, Elsa transformed her traditional translucent ice cape, into a thick blue cloak with a light blue roslyn trim on the hem. She pulled the hood over her head, to hide the chaos that was the sky from her view. Reaching the bridge to her palace, Elsa stopped and looked up at what remained while Alice continued on without her. The entire east wing had collapsed as well as the southern wall along the fjord. After a few deep breathes, she crossed the bridge and reached the closed gates where Alice waited for her.

She stared at the doors anxiously, highly intimidated by their size and whatever awaited her beyond them. She couldn't even raise her hand to see if it would open. Alice gave a longsuffering sigh next to her and placed her hand on the door. "I know you have trouble opening doors, so I will help." she said as she knocked three times.

Alice stepped back and rocked back and forth on the balls of her shoes. "Maybe they will have tea," she mused out loud.

When the gates finally began to creak open slowly, both stood and watched apprehensively as two men in palace guard uniforms armed with spears walked towards them. "What business does children have with Admiral Westergard?"

Alice's face contorted in disapproval as she looked at Elsa. "Who is Admiral Westergard?"

"Curiouser, and Curiouser." Elsa said absently. She stepped forward and recognized the men as her own Royal Guards. "I have traveled from a faraway land…" she hesitated, remembering that she now looked like a twelve year old girl and not like a queen. "We wish to speak to Admiral Westergard, about the Everwinter."

The two guards frowned and looked at each other before whispering about what they thought they should do. Elsa felt for them, knowing that this must be a strange sight. Two children in a broken world wanting to speak about an Everwinter? Strange indeed. She glanced at Alice beside her and whispered so that only she could hear her, "If you have a weapon, be prepared to arm yourself."

" _Arm_ myself?" Alice whispered holding up her arms. "What's wrong with the _arms_ I have now?"

Elsa raised a finger to correct the young girl, but paused when someone called out behind the guards. They snapped to attention and turned to face the person striding towards them. Elsa took a tentative step backwards at the approaching figure while Alice tried to peer between the guards to see the person more clearly.

The person stepped into view and Elsa narrowed her eyes at the sight of Prince Hans. He was leaner, and wore a tattered uniform of an Arendelle soldier, but there was absolutely no doubt as to who he was, when he stood before the guards. "Prince Hans?"

The man frowned and looked past the guards at what looked like two innocent children; one wore a blue cloak that covered her face from his view. Smiling slightly, he stepped past the guards and stood before the children. "If only I was so lucky child." he said giving a polite bow, "I am Admiral Hans Westergard. How might I help you two young ladies?"

One of the guards turned towards Hans when he stood upright again and whispered, "They come from a distant land, seeking information on the Everwinter."

Looping his fingers in his belt, Hans looked at them in confused curiosity. "The Everwinter? Distant or not, all lands within hell have far greater struggles to deal with than to worry about what happened to those who were not exiled."

Stepping forward and dipping into an elegant curtsy, much to Elsa's surprise, Alice spoke in her bright and cheerful voice, "Kind Sir. My name is Alice, and we seek to learn all that there is to know of your world. We had just arrived, and hoped for just an ounce of kindness in this dark and frightful land."

The clearly logically and sane sounding lie that Alice had just given without hesitation had Elsa turn to her and raise an eyebrow in amusement under her hood. Hans looked at the two before him respectively, unsure as to who the leader and who the follower was between them. "If it is only information you seek," he said looking at Alice, "I do not mind providing it, but I am curious as to how knowing about the Everwinter could possibly help you now?"

"Ummm." Elsa balked uncertainly. She didn't have a proper lie to give, so she looked at the ever innocent Alice instead.

After a node of gratitude at Hans' offer to share the information Alice gestured towards the cloaked girl next to her "Elsa here, hopes the information you have will help us find her sister."

Nodding his head in understanding, Hans had the Guards stand down and motioned for Elsa and Alice to follow him. Elsa was surprised that Hans didn't react when her name was said but reminded herself that this wasn't _her_ Arendelle and followed him and Alice past the guards. The inner courtyard of the Palace was a makeshift shelter for dozens of soldiers and their families. Once they entered the Palace doors Elsa saw that the entire place seemed to be overflowing with people who looked sick or staved. She paused when she came to a large picture resting within the Palace's main foyer; she reached up and lowered the hood of her cloak from her head to see the portrait more clearly.

Hans noticed this, and stopped as well. He came and stood beside the white haired girl and looked up at the painting. "Queen Elsa, of Arendelle." he sneered. "Many blame her for our exile."

"What happened to her?" Alice asked, standing beside them.

"No one knows." he shrugged, "Some say she's dead and others think she abandoned this hellhole to a different Realm." He looked at the young Elsa and rubbed his chin. "Interestingly enough, she has the same name as you." Elsa stared up and looked at him, "Don't worry, I will not hold it against you. I think the name is far more fitting of you, young lady."

The complement made her blush slightly, she smiled, "Thank you sir." She continued to stare at the slender woman, holding the orb and scepter with pale skin like her own. The only noticeable difference was the short black hair that swooped upwards. The dress she wore was nearly identical to the one she wore on her own Coronation day.

"Did she have a sister too?" Elsa asked as she studied the painting that looked eerily similar to her own Coronation Portrait; she even saw fear in the woman's silvery blue eyes.

The question made Hans pause and wonder who this stranger really was. "No, no sister." he chuckled suddenly, "Maybe if she had one, she wouldn't have been so evil."

Elsa bit her bottom lip as she felt pity for the woman in the painting. If it hadn't been for Anna, Elsa's own fate might've been the same as this Queen's fate.

"I see…"

"Come." Hans said as he motioned for them to follow him once more. They went upstairs and turn down a hallway that should lead to Elsa's own room. As they walked Hans glanced at Elsa every now and again, who seemed far too familiar with the environment she was in. "No one has studied things like the Everwinter more than my friend Kai." he said as the neared Elsa's study, "He was the closet anyone has ever gotten to defeat the Snow Queen."

Elsa frowned at the familiar ring the Snow Queen had, remembering that it was the name Anna would call out in her sleep sometimes; she moved closer to Hans tugging at his pant leg. "What happened?"

Hans rubbed the back of his head as his shoulders slumped and stopped just before he reached the study. "His story is a tragic one. He lost the woman he loved." he said sighing. Hans frowned and walked to the door and knocked. "Kai?" he called, "We have guests that wish to speak to you about the Everwinter."

Hans opened the door and pulled his cloak over his arms at the chill that greeted him. All the windows in the room were bare. Some of the glass was stuck in the window frame but the rest was scattered on the floor. He looked about and saw Kai standing by one of the broken windows, staring out of it with his back turned towards them. Hans saw a man who was broken just as badly as his heart was. His unkempt hair was a shade of dirty blond and he had a thin, almost sickly frame as he stood with his hands clasped behind his back. When he turned, Elsa gasped when she saw his face. Though he was much thinner, and had a sunken face that betrayed his health, the man that stood before her could have been Kristoff's twin or even Kristoff himself.

When she felt the warmth of Alice's hand take hers, an overwhelming peace rushed into her. She allowed Alice to guide her towards the chaise and sat next to her. Hans called a guard towards him and requested tea to be brought to them. When the guard saluted and left to carry out his request he looked at Kai and motioned to the children on the chaise before him. "This is Elsa and Alice. They came seeking information on the Everwinter."

Kristoff's sunken eyes stared deeply into Elsa's making her grimace. "What do children like you need to know about the Everwinter?"

Hans crossed his arms and leaned against a bookshelf; looking down to Elsa and Alice curiously. Elsa shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the two men looked at her. She used to be good at lying on the spot, but since the need to lie about her powers has vanished for years now, she was feeling a little bit out of practice. Taking a moment to think, Elsa finally decided to stick as close to the truth as possible. "I lost my sister in the Everwinter. I believe she was cursed by it. I hope to find her. Any information on the Everwinter could help."

Kai crossed his arms over his chest and walked around the chaise Elsa and Alice were sitting on slowly. " _Cursed_ …" He mused, watching Elsa carefully when he stood before them again. "The Everwinter curses everyone. Surely you should know that."

Elsa bit her lip as she heard the door open and watched a soldier enter with a tray, giving everyone a cup of warm tea. Before he left however, Hans pulled him aside and whispered into his ear. When the door was closed yet again, Elsa's intuition warned that the feeling among her hosts had shifted. "My sister is losing her memories," she said hesitantly, "She has memories that are not her own."

Hans rubbed his chin in thought and glanced at Kai and then looked at Elsa. "Really?" he asked crossing his arms again, "These _memories_ … what are they like?"

The intensity of Hans' gaze upon her had her shift in her seat again. He spoke in a cold and serious tone, "Are they similar…but different?"

Elsa tried to keep herself calm by sipping her tea but she could feel that danger was building around her. "It appears you know of this curse." she said when she swallowed her cold tea.

Kai turned and looked out of the broken windows to the shattered sky of the ether. "We had no choice you see." he said softly, voice laden with guilt "The Snow Queen was far too powerful. If we ever wanted to free ourselves from this hell… we had to give her Anna."

Elsa started at the mention of her sister's name. Her hand tensed around her cup as she felt the feeling of danger build and threaten to overwhelm her. " _Anna_ …?" Elsa frowned, trying to fain ignorance. "Who is this, _Anna?_ "

Nodding his head, Kai turned and faced Elsa, looking at her as if he could see right through her. "She was the heart of our world."

Elsa's eyes widened and he tilted his head at her reaction. "Surely you know" he said coolly, "as your own sister's heart is the center of your own world."

For some reason all Elsa could remember was her sister's frantic cries as she dreamed about them. She hid her frozen tea on the chaise next to her and realized that her hands were shaking slightly. "What did you do to her?" she asked with forced calm, "What did you do to Anna?"

Kai stepped forward and bent towards the clearly uncomfortable twelve year old. "To save our world" he said cryptically, "required a sacrifice. To save our world's heart… we had to take the heart of another."

"Sacrifice?" Elsa hissed in disgusted. "How could you be so heartless?"

Hans chuckled as Kai straightened and stepped away from her. "Ever heard of a Snow Bee?" he asked casually sipping his tea.

"In passing." Elsa said with honesty.

Hans' eyes widened slightly in surprise as he walked towards Kai who still stood before them. "One sting of a snow bee will freeze one's heart. Your heart turns cold and dark, making you see only the bad and ugly in people and things."

"I see." she said in soft realization, "So my sisters curse… and the Everwinter, it all comes from your world?"

"In a way." Kai said as he shrugged, "However the true architect of your suffering comes from the Dark Lord."

"The Dark Lord?" Alice asked in a cheerfulness that was in stark contrast to the atmosphere in the room. "You mean the Throne?"

The men looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"You've been in _Wonderland_ far too long, Alice." Hans said with a cold grin.

"Oh, Dear…" Alice giggled realizing her cover was blown.

Elsa stood and placed herself between the two men and Alice, she forced herself to look as intimidating as her twelve year old body could allow. She glared at the two men then addressed Hans coldly. "How do I end this curse upon my sister Hans?"

Placing his own cup of tea on a nearby table, Hans gave a small smirk. "End it? Why would we want it to end? Our world will be within the forge soon enough, and then you will be living in this hellhole."

Elsa looked at the men before her and took Alice's hand reflexively, making her stand next to her. "I am curious Elsa." Hans said with a smile. "Did you think we wouldn't know who you are, even if you are disguised as a child? Clever of you to go through Wonderland to get here though."

"The darkness will never give you anything but emptiness." she declared defiantly.

"Emptiness, yes…but life as well." Kai whispered in defeat, turning his back to them.

"I don't want to harm you," she warned raising her hands towards them, "but if you do not tell me how to help my sister –"

"The fates of entire worlds live and die every day in the Storm." Hans interrupted gesturing to the chaos outside. "There are powers far beyond your comprehension that wages a war for control of time and space itself. You have no hope!"

A blast of frigid ice encased the table on which Hans' tea sat making both Kai and Hans jump in surprise. "Comprehend this!" Elsa shouted, "If you do not tell me, I _will_ kill you now and you will _never_ see the end of this storm! Now tell me how to end this curse! And this Everwinter!"

Hans put his hand on the hilt of his sword and glanced at Kai who looked at the twelve year old with hate "Your heart is that of a guardian," he declared uneasily, "you wouldn't harm us!"

Coming out of what seemed to be an empty gaze, and acting as if she was totally oblivious to the fierce danger that was reaching a crescendo, Alice spoke with a carefree voice. "As you rightly pointed out, she _is_ a guardian. And she _will_ kill to _protect_ a heart forged from light."

Kai knew the truth that Alice spoke and glanced at Hans who nodded slightly.

"You can't help you sister, Elsa," Kai said coldly, "it is too late!"

"Enough!" She cried flicking her wrist causing ice to encase Hans and Kai's feet. Hearing a noise behind the study door, she acted quickly, freezing it shut before soldiers could charge through it. "I love Anna." she declared looking at the two men stuck in her ice. Hans held his sword up defensively while Kai just stared at her. "She is my sister, I would die for her!"

Hans grunted as he tried to pull his feet loose while pointing the sword towards her. "Her fate was made long before your birth," he grunted again, looking at the ice "The prophecy has come to pass. It is time for you to finish it!"

Kai continued to stare at Elsa in pain and in hate, while Hans struggled next to him. "You cannot save your sister and your world at the same time. You want to end the Everwinter? Anna must die. And her death must come from one who loves her; the toll must be paid with a sword sacrifice!"

 _That was the price._ Elsa's heart dropped to her stomach as she recalled the warning that was given to her because of the knowledge she was seeking. Placing her hand over her heart, Elsa eyes swelled with tears. "No…" she whispered in disbelief, "It can't be true." She looked at Alice. "How could you've ask me to do this?! I came here to find a way to _save_ my sister, not _kill_ her!"

Kai remembered having feelings like Elsa's, his hand rested above his own heart cursed with the fact he could never feel such things again. "If you do not," he said, grabbing her attention, "your world will crumble into the Darkness, just as ours did. You are a fool to think you can defeat Maleficent! You are a _guardian_ ; you can never kill the heart you swore to protect."

Elsa backed away from them shaking her head until she backed all the way to the other side of the room. She heard the soldiers pounding on the door and Hans hacking at the ice at his feet with his sword as she stood before one of the broken windows, but ignored them and looked at Alice instead. The strange girl stood by the chaise and was smiling at her, apparently oblivious to the danger they were in.

Alice walked towards her and bowed. "A heart like your sister's has great power Miss Elsa." she said as she straightened. "I now understand why Maleficent took that sliver from your sister's heart."

It was not the answer she had wanted. The price she would have to pay for obtaining the knowledge was unbearable. To kill Anna would not only break her spirit, but the very foundation of her existence. "I-I can't do it."

Alice stood and there was a thoughtful gaze in her eyes as she looked at Elsa. When she spoke, she did so with wisdom beyond her years, "Oh, Miss Elsa, don't worry. It isn't what you think. I will give you the tools needed to do what needs to be done: to pay the toll. Please don't forget all that you learned here and in Wonderland. Yes, the only way to save Anna, is to kill Anna, but it is a matter of perspective."

Taking off her cape she handed it to the confused girl before her "Here Miss Elsa, the fate of all the realms rest in your hands now. You glimpsed this world, a world that can be your own if her heart is not made whole again. It will torment you if it doesn't. I have guided you to what you wanted, but I am unsure you understand what it is you have to pay. If you do, and I do wish you do, _just time_ will end, and light has a chance to win again."

Stepping forward, Alice hugged Elsa tightly and whispered, "You can kill _Anna_ , but never _your_ Anna."

Elsa was too distraught about the realization that she had to kill Anna, that she wasn't prepared when Alice shoved her towards the window. Stumbling back, she connected with the window and teetered over the windowsill. She gasped when she felt her balance tipping towards the other side of the window and plummeted to the ground screaming. When she struck the ground below her, her entire body shuttered into a million pieces.

Alice turned to Hans and Kai, just as the soldiers broke into the room armed with swords. Finally breaking free from the ice, Hans raised his own sword towards Alice. "You think this is over child?" he sneered, "The battle between the Throne and you _Regressives_ will only end in your defeat! You think that pathetic woman can do what is needed? When the Throne restores the _Aurora Regma,_ she will become the exile!"

"Good sir there is no need to yell." Alice countered. "I assure you, that when the _Aurora Regma_ is restored, it will be by the light and not by the corruption that now sits on the throne."

Hans looked at his sword and tightened his grip as the guards surrounded her. "Killing a Guardian like you will be a grand trophy to have. Proving to the Throne that we _are_ worthy of the forge. It was foolish of you to think that you would be protected outside the realm of Wonderland."

The blonde gave a small hidden chuckle, as if she was trying to be polite. She put her hand inside her apron pocket and pulled out a small glass vile; inside was some kind of bluish creature. She uncorked the vial, and retrieved a sliver of a mushroom from her pocket and placed it in side. After placing the vial on the floor she looked at Hans smiling. "I am sorry to say sir," she cooed cheerfully, "that you have underestimated me. I often give myself good advice and my time in Wonderland has taught me to listen to it."

Glancing at one of his soldiers, Hans' gave a small nod, "Kill her."

Before the man stepped forward to do the bidding of his leader, the small vial on the ground shattered, for growing out of it was a creature so bazaar and freakish, that it had everyone but Alice step back in disgust. The thing stood on its hind legs about three feet tall, it was covered in blue fur; it had long ears that stood straight up. It had big black eyes on its face with a small blue nose, it resembled a koala crossed with a bulldog.

It tilted its head curiously and looked around at the men before it. When it saw Alice it opened its mouth and grinned showing its sharp teeth, while it waved at her with one of its short stubby clawed paws.

"What _is_ that thing?" Hans demanded as he pointed his sword at the creature.

Placing her arms behind her back, Alice grinned slightly as the creature turned to Hans and growled at him. "Mister Hans here thinks its good advice to kill me." The creature looked back at Alice when she spoke, then narrowed its large black eyes, lowered its ears, and hissed as it looked back at Hans again. "Stitch. Please teach Mister Hans _why_ that is not very good advice."

When the creature's snarl turned into a sinister grin, Hans stepped back uncomfortably, as did everyone else. Stitch lifted his arms and produced two more arms from his middle before launching his attack. He unleashed unhinged fury and destruction on Hans and his soldiers, all the while chuckling menacingly. Alice walked around the brawl and retrieved her cup of tea before a still trapped Kai. She ignored his look of horror and the screams of terror and lazily strolled back towards the window she had pushed Elsa out of. She looked out at the shattered sky and whispered, "Good luck Miss Elsa."

Elsa blinked as she came out of her daze, trying to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her, but found that it would not yield. She realized that she was lying down on a rocky surface and pushed herself into a sitting position. A sound like rushing water reached her ears and she made her hand glow blue with her magic, illuminating the immediate area around her and then some. Elsa looked around her and found herself in the main chamber of the Cave of the Vittror. She looked at her body and saw that she was her normal size again, before she traveled to the insanity that was Wonderland.

Tears pricked her eyes as she stood weakly. She looked at the chamber and was overcome with the urge to scream in frustration and grief, but she stifled it because she knew she had asked for this. She agreed to the price of learning the knowledge she had wanted. When she turned to leave, she nearly stumbled as her foot caught in something. She bent down and picked up Alice's light blue cape, it felt heavy but it did not seem to be holding anything else. She brought it to her face. It smelled oddly of cherries and lemons. Despite everything that happened and how she might feel about the strange girl, it brought a smile to her face when she realized Alice was far more than a simple guide. She had given her answers to questions she hadn't known to ask yet.

With the cape in hand, Elsa started the long trek back out of the cave. When she finally reached the exit she giggled seeing Kristoff pace back and forth in worry, having long since freed himself from her ice. As soon as Elsa stepped out and Kristoff saw her, he ran towards her and hugged her tightly. He lifted her off the ground with grateful excitement and she gave a startled gasp as he held her in the air. "You've been gone for a whole day!" he cried "I was so worried! I wanted to go after you. I should have gone after you."

"K-Kristoff." Elsa stuttered as she wiggled in his grasp trying to get her feet back on the ground. "Kristoff please put me down. I'm okay." When he put her down, she sighed in relief and looked back at the cave's entrance and frowned thoughtfully.

"D-did" he cleared his throat, "Did you find the cure for Anna?"

She looked at the light blue cape she held and realized that her experience in Wonderland and that of the Darkness was like a dream. She would never forget what she had been told and what must be done to save her world from the Everwinter. But like Wonderland itself had been, things are never as they seem.

"Curiouser, and Curiouser." she said absently.

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

Her vision blurred, her eyes burning from the blood and sweat that trickled into them as Merida ran for her life. With each stride she took however, it became more difficult to run. Her feet would make contact with a loud thud and she strained to lift it back to continue her run. It was as if they had heavy weights attached to them. Weaponless and battle torn, the red heads' arms reached blindly out in front of her, she was surrounded in total darkness.

"Taran!" She shouted in desperation, her voice echoed through the endless void around her.

Her fear consumed her as she continued running. Lungs burned with strain. Her breath came in short gasps. Just when she could go no further, her legs caught on something and she collapsed to the ground. Her knees stung from the fall, but she ignored it and turned to sit. She brushed her curls away from her face to see what had tripped her. What she saw caused her entire body to tremble as she stared at the putrid rotting corps she had tripped over. Despite the peeling flesh and exposed bone, there was no mistaking who it was she was looking at.

"Taran!" she cried and then she began to scream in terror as the realization hit her.

Merida forced herself up and as far away as she could from the body of the man she loved. She came to a stumbling stop when an eerily pale light cut through the darkness from above. Squinting, she stared up at the source of the unnatural light. The haze was too thick for her to see clearly and she was forced to back away from the light.

She covered her ears as a horrifying moan echoed around her, sending a terror filled chill down her spine. A cold wet burst of air passed over her, as if a great beast of unspeakable size had just exhaled over her.

The hair at the back of her neck stood on end as she felt millions of pairs of eyes staring at her. Her eyes were darting frantically in every direction, searching for whoever was looking at her. When she finally realized someone, or something was behind her, she turned quickly just as a grotesque pitch-black humanoid figure leapt towards her, faceless head with all but yellow eyes boring into her very soul. Merida cowered into a ball, screwing her eyes shut and cried out.

With a bright flash of light and a soft jingle that sounded like Tinker Bell, Merida opened her eyes from the nightmare and found the entire world was out of focus.

She felt sick to her stomach and wanted simply to go back to sleep. Her vision was like a kaleidoscope, constantly changing patterns and she was swaying up and down. When she tried to push herself up into a sitting position, she watched as the world tumbled end over end before it ended abruptly when she struck the ground.

The world stopped moving after a while, which was a good start. Even if she was face down lying in the mud, she was totally fine with that.

A thud sounded behind Eilowny and Taran, causing them to turn and see that Merida had fallen off of Angus. She was lying flat on her stomach; her red curls were sprawled about her head.

They stopped their horses and Taran dismounted walking towards her. Angus sniffed at Merida's head curiously and stepped away when he approached her. "Merida?" he asked smiling slightly. The only response he got was a long and painful albeit a little muffled, groan.

The sound of a jingle had Taran look up at Tinker Bell, who sat on his shoulder. Eilowny spoke for the tiny fairy as she too dismounted from her horse and walked towards them. "Tink still needs to rest a while longer before she can continue healing her."

"It's okay Tink." Taran said, as he rolled Merida over, propping her up against his chest. Holding her in his arms, he began wiping off her face with his sleeve. "Oh, my sweet brave Merida." he murmured affectionately.

Resting her head on Taran's chest, Merida gave a soft sigh of relief. He picked her up when her face was reasonably clean and walked towards Angus, who had a worried glint in his eyes. "Can ya just hold me for a little longer?" she mumbled into his chest.

He looked at Eilonwy, who nodded her head and took Angus by the reins. "Come on buddy," she said leading him away, "let's give them some space." She glanced back and saw Tinker Bell painfully flutter over to Eilonwy barely able to maintain her flight. She looked like her normal self, but her wound was one only a fairy could sustain and one that could have been fatal if they hadn't saved her. Tinker Bell landed on Eilonwy's shoulder and immediately fell to her knees and then to her side, conserving as much energy as she could. She was still very weak from her resurrection and from trying to heal Merida.

Eilonwy walked the three horses slowly and glanced back toward Taran and Merida. He followed them slowly while held her affectionately as he kissed her head.

"They do make a cute couple." she said blushing.

Tink's heart was still filled with sorrow because of Peter's ruthless declaration that he didn't believe in fairies and she wanted nothing more than to lie idly and quietly, but she nodded her head and spoke to the blonde girl. "I am sorry Eilonwy. When you told me that Princess Ivy called you the _Genesis Cervosa_ , I dismissed you _and_ insulted you, because of what you have done in the past. But your heart _is_ pure."

Placing her hands behind her back, because the horses followed of their own accord, Eilonwy smiled. "It's okay. I mean after you explained it to me, I got it. I wouldn't believe I was a Heart of Light either." Waving her hand idly she said, "The _Folly of Prydain_ : how an idiot Princess and a Pig Handler Assistant single handedly destroyed the world."

"Not single handedly." Tink countered, blushing.

Giggling, Eilonwy corrected herself, "Yes you're right. We merely _assisted_ in accidently destroying the world." Blushing as well, she took a moment to look back at Merida. "If anyone is the _Genesis Cervosa,_ it's Merida."

"Maybe…" Tinker Bell mused, hesitant to speak the full truth, as she tapped her feet together. Only then did she realize that the small cotton balls on her shoes were gone. "The Everwinter clouds the memories and the senses." she said with a frown, fingering her shoes, "Sometimes I think I dream of what the old kingdoms were like. It was a much lonelier time for me, I think."

Something stirred within Eilonwy and she looked down to her feet. "I have no memory of the old kingdoms. Then again, can we even separate the old worlds from our own?"

Tinker Bell shook her head weakly and saw worry crease her companion's eyes. "You worry that history will repeat itself?" she probed, sitting up and hugging her legs to her chest. "We have to trust Merlin; he was our only connection to Master Yen Sid. Merlin was clear that the _Genesis Cervosa_ was the key to unlocking the powers in the Hearts forged of Light."

Glancing once more at Merida and Taran, Eilonwy gave a sigh and said, "It seems that there are new threats every single day and they are attracted to _her_. Like that imp that spawned from the shadows at the fletcher. I fear that if Merida is a heart forged from light… She is _far_ more important than any of us."

Taking a moment to look about the shadows cast upon the ground, Tinker Bell frowned. "That creature was unexpected. I've never felt such emptiness in a being… As if nothing was there."

"Could this be the work of Morgan Le Fey's mother?" Eilonwy speculated, "Could that be a minion of Maleficent?"

Rubbing her chin, Tinker Bell pondered the thought. "Maleficent is a fey of Darkness, where rage, vengeance," Tinker Bell glanced back at Merida, before she continued, "hate, and darkness rule. That creature was void of everything… it was of a darkness unlike any I have ever seen before."

Eilonwy gripped the hilt of her sword nervously and peered down at the shadows. "We should focus on the _Amulet of Avalor_. If Merlin is right, it doesn't matter what those creatures are. Unless we end the Everwinter, our world will surely die."

Tink nodded in agreement as Eilowny looked up at the sky. Shadows of the Dark clouds were beginning to drift overhead. She pulled out the Mirror from her belt and looked at the image of the Palace where the amulet is held. "If what you said is true," she said making Tink look at her, "the Amulet will not kill the Snow Queen, but I hope it can end the Everwinter." She stroke Angus's neck thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, Merlin never really said it would _kill_ the Snow Queen, just stop the Everwinter." she smiled and looked at Tinker Bell perched on her shoulder. "Ending the Everwinter is our true quest, not stopping the Snow Queen. If we end the Everwinter, your fellow Never Fairies will be free. I am sure you will be glad to see them again."

"I have hurt them so much." Tinker Bell whispered, hugging her knees closer to her. "I-I don't think I _deserve_ their forgiveness. Peter was right about one thing. I've caused just as much damage as he had." Shrugging her shoulders, she giggled slightly, "I am the only fairy to ever be _double_ banned from Neverland."

" _Double_ banned?" Eilowny asked curiously.

"To warn them of the coming war," Tink explained rubbing the tips of her index fingers together, "I kind of had to _force_ my way back into Neverland. Vidia banished me for a second time."

"Are you the only banished Never Fey?"

Tinker Bell's wings drooped even lower than they already were and she gave a heavy sigh. "There is one Never Fairy, a friend who sacrificed everything, because she believed she could save me."

"What happened?"

Pulling her lips in a thin line, the fairy took a moment to reign in her emotions. "It was when I was banished the first time. My friend, Silvermist disobeyed orders from Vidia and smuggled pixie dust to the mainland for me. When the world fell into war, I was nearly pulled into the darkness. But Silvermist came to the mainland to help me; every time I pushed her away she would just come back to me. I didn't know that her attempts to rescue me had her banished until I had returned to Neverland. If it wasn't for her… I would never have ended up with Merlin, and found the light."

"Where is she now?"

"I wish I knew." she said resting her head on her knees. "Merlin sent me on a mission in a rather strange land. Upon my return, the worlds were too shattered to find her and Merlin had disappeared."

Eilonwy jerked to a stop as her heart skipped a beat. She sorely wished that she was better at detecting these kinds of things, before danger reared its ugly head. Tinker Bell grabbed a hold of the girl's shirt to keep herself from falling off at the sudden stop and turned and annoyed scowl towards Eilonwy. She stopped when she saw the shocked expression on her face and looked at what was frightening her. A man stood before them, with long brown hair wearing some kind of fur covered hide armor under a cloak; pointing a spear directly at Eilonwy. The man stared at her with powerful intensity and looked more like a wild animal than a man.

She ventured a glance at her companions behind her and saw that Taran had put Merida down and that they were surrounded, not by men, but by a pack of nearly a dozen or so wolves.

Tinker Bell slowly reached for her sword but before she could reach it, she became ensnared by a lasso that wrapped around her body and pinned her arms to her side. She was yanked off of Eilonwy's shoulder and struck the ground with a light grunt. She sat up and found herself surrounded by mice armed with makeshift weapons that looked like swords and spears.

Eilonwy raised her hands looking at the man before her. "I think there is some kind of misunderstanding." she said slowly. The wild man inched closer and sniffed at Eilonwy. She glanced back at Taran quickly, who shielded the weakened Merida protectively with one arm, and held his sword with the other.

"My name is Princess Eilonwy," she said cautiously, "and the man behind me is Sir Taran. The injured woman with him is Princess Merida…"

When Eilonwy realized Tinker Bell wasn't on her shoulder, she looked down to the odd group of mice in clothing that had her pinned to the ground and leveled weapons at her. "That's Tinker Bell, a Never Fairy from Neverland! Please don't hurt her!"

"I don't think talking is working Eilonwy!" Taran called as he stared down at the dozen growling gray wolves that were circling them.

Ignoring her friend, she looked deep into the man's eyes before her; she saw that the intensity within him wasn't that of hate or anger, but of bravery and hope.

"Drop your sword Taran."

"I don't think so Eilonwy."

She unhooked her sword from her belt and let it fall to the ground, before she glared back at Taran. "Do what I say Taran," she hissed "by order of your Princess!"

Taran gritted his teeth as he eyed the wolves before him. He was reluctant to follow such a command, but his sense of duty outweighed his sense of pride. Dropping his sword, he looked at the wolves uneasily as they dropped their aggressive posture, only looking at the two of them. "H-how did you know that was going to work?"

The man turned her around and bound her hands in rope.

"I felt inside his heart," she said looking at Taran and Merida "and I felt goodness within."

"You mean you guessed." he countered not taking his eyes off of the wolves as he held Merida closer to him. Eilonwy scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"When will you ever admit that I actually know what I am doing?" she said too softly for him to hear.

After securing the blonde with his ropes, he walked over to Taran and Merida. He examined him and then sniffed at Merida. After picking up Taran's sword he faced him. "You carry girl," he commanded pointing at the redhead and then at him, "You follow."

Taran picked Merida up bridal style, and held her close to him as he followed the strange man towards where Eilonwy waited. The red head rested her head on Taran's shoulder and brought her hands to her chest. "I have my knife." she whispered, "Get me close enough and I can slit his throat."

"No Merida," he said shaking his head, eyeing the wolves that walked next to them "I think we will let Eilonwy take the lead on this one."

When they reached Eilonwy, they followed the wild man down the road. The wolves surrounded them as they walked. "So do you think he works for the Snow Queen?" he asked her "Or one of her allies? Princess Ivy? Morgan, maybe?"

Something jingled to Taran's left, making him look down and see that mice were riding on top of the back of one of the wolves. Tinker Bell was bound with them. Eilowny didn't wait for Taran to look at her before she translated. "None of these creatures are from our realms."

"That much is obvious." he said with a smirk, watching the clothed mice. "Can she tell where they're from?"

Eilonwy bowed her head when Tinker Bell responded. "All of them except the man are from the Old Kingdoms… before it was destroyed by the Era of Darkness."

"Did they make it to the –?" Taran hesitated unsure as to how to ask the question.

Merida sighed and asked his question instead. "Did they survive the Era of Darkness?"

"Tink said some of them did. But some of them didn't."

"No talk." the man grunted as he stopped and pointed his spear at Eilonwy. "No talk, till see leader." The trio nodded and continued after him. Staying silent the whole while, wondering what would happen and who the leader was.

As they crested a large hill, they overlooked a city called Stade, along the River Elbe. Well what was left of it anyway. It was once a thriving river side port belonging to the Kingdom of Bremen, but now it looked as if a hundred wars had ravaged it. Many buildings were burnt out; piles of rubble littered its roads. The road that led towards the city was filled with abandon carts and carriages, the people and horses have long since vanished, leaving it behind in their apparent haste.

Once they entered it they saw that the city itself held a wide variety of soldiers and civilian alike. The group was surprised to see that some of them were outlandish and carried those odd stick weapons Tinker Bell was so afraid of. The people paid them no heed as they were taken directly to the heavily fortified center of the town, where the high walls of a castle stood. They entered it and reached the main keep, where their captors placed them a small empty prison cell. Merida and Eilonwy were separated from Taran in an adjacent cell and Tinker Bell was put into a small emptied out lantern.

Merida entered the cell and immediately sat against the wall. After Eilonwy was untied she rubbed her wrists and went to the weakened red heads side, as the cell door was locked. "How are you holding up?"

"After all the crap I've gone through rescuing ya from being captured." Merida hissed, placing her hand on her injured side. "The first thing ya go and do when yer are in charge is surrender."

"These people mean us no harm." she said calmly, sitting next to her and leaning against the cold wall. Merida rolled her eyes and raised her arms slowly gesturing to the stone cell they were currently sitting in.

"Yes," she agreed sarcastically, "putting people in the stockades is exactly what _I'd_ do when _I_ mean someone no harm."

The blonde pulled her lips into a thin line as she looked away.

"Why can't you just trust me?" she said after a while. The red head shifted next to her as she tried to lie down without hurting herself too much. A groan escaped her lips when she was flat on the ground.

"Should I start the list _alphabetically_ or _numerically_?"

Eilonwy picked the dirt out from under her nails and frowned. Despite everything that's happened between them, her heart has always admired Merida. The feisty red head was exactly who Princess Eilonwy _wished_ she could've been.

"I _get it_ Merida." she hissed, "You think I am a _screw up_ , the great Folly of Prydain. I wish…I had hoped that maybe after all we have been through, we could finally trust each other." she looked at the red head sincerely, "I trust you Merida. I trust you with my life. And I believe that the heart that Tinker Bell is seeking is actually in you."

"Ag, please." Merida scoffed, cracking a smile as she stared at the stone roof. "I _am_ many things, but I am _not_ some beacon of light for the all-powerful _goodness_ of humanity." After a moment of thoughtful silence, she glanced at Eilonwy and blushed. "I don't deserve such honor."

The cell's door clanked and started to open. Eilonwy jumped up and placed herself between Merida and whoever was entering. The door swung open completely and her jaw fell open in astonishment at the person who stood by the open door. Merida sat up slowly and peered from behind the blonde.

"Ag, ya've got to be kidding me!" she huffed as her eyes narrowed.

"It-it's impossible!" Eilonwy stammered, taking a step away from the door. "W-we watched you die!"

A man with a long white beard, wearing a blue robe and pointed hat with circular glasses, stroked his beard and smiled.

"It takes a little more than that to kill a wizard my dear Eilonwy."

"Where –" Merida grunted as she stood, anger coming off of her in waves, "Where the _hell_ have _you_ _been Merlin_?!"

"That is a very long and very complicated story." he said sheepishly.

Weakness flooded Merida as she swayed. Overcome with shock and fatigue she collapsed before Eilonway could stop her, unconscious. Merlin looked down at her and then at Eilonwy. "Sorry." he said smiling hesitantly.

 **\**

* * *

 **\**

She knew that she should stop, but she couldn't help herself. It was rude and impolite, but it was just too amazing for Belle to do anything else but stare at the tiny raven haired fairy before her. Said fairy sat on Esmerelda's shoulder, who carried a torch as they walked through the underground tunnels beneath Paris. She felt as if she was still asleep from the Nightshade, but she had woken up a while ago. Every dream she ever had of living a life of magic and adventure was coming to true right before her eyes! The world was so much more beautiful and astonishing than she had ever dreamed possible. The raven haired fairy glanced over her shoulder at Belle and jingled uncomfortably.

Esmerelda smirked glancing at Belle behind her and said, "I think you are making the poor fairy feel uncomfortable."

"Sorry." Belle replied with a blush, she bowed her head and slowed her walking. The beast nearly walked into her when she slowed but he easily guided her forward with his paw.

At Belle's blushing glance, the Beast smiled but kept his eyes on the gypsy girl and the woman who walked ahead of her, the scarlet mermaid Ariel.

"Belle," he said softly, "I know you think I am paranoid, but I don't like them. The gypsy's sent is tainted with fire and brimstone; the mermaid's loyalties are not towards us but to her child. A child that's currently being held captive. If _you_ were in her position, would _you_ not do anything for the life of your child?"

Belle's blushed deepened. She didn't want to be thinking of hypothetical children, it reminded her of her confused feelings for Beast and the overbearing idiot forcing himself on her all the time. After a heavy sigh, she looked behind her and found that she was missing Gaston slightly. She was worried for his safety.

"I don't want to think about stuff like that right now."

Just before the Beast was about to speak, he paused and placed his hand on Belle's shoulder stopping her. His ears twitched forwards and backwards as she looked at him curiously. He looked behind him and drew in a deep breath through his nose.

"We are being followed."

"Ariel. Esmerelda." Belle whispered harshly, her hands cupped around her mouth to direct the sound.

Both women stopped and saw Belle crotched down and the Beast looking down the way they were walking ready to pounce at anything that came into the light. They slowly made their way over to Bell and crouched down with her. Ariel placed her hand in the water and closed her eyes, clutching her necklace.

"I sense at least a dozen." she said softly and frowned. "They've stopped."

"How far to the Court of Miracles?" Belle asked the gypsy.

"We still have a bit to go." She stated softly.

Releasing her necklace, Ariel opened her eyes and looked at her companions.

"Where can we go? Where it is safe?" She looked at the gypsy. "Where is your faction Esmerelda?"

"My _faction_?" Esmerelda rose and eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Shrugging her shoulders self-consciously, Ariel felt that she had upset the Romi.

"I figured that they captured you for a reason."

The Beast was in no mood for a lengthy discussion on what to do, a low growl emanated from his throat as he glanced at the girls behind him.

"Going after Gaston is dumb." he stated looking down the tunnel. "We should be focusing on finding the Arabs and that stupid artifact for the Princess."

The haunting sounds echoing down the tunnels had the women turn their attention down the pitch black tunnel. Esmerelda bit her lip nervously while everyone was distracted.

"I know of a _safe_ place we can go." she whispered. "The Louvre."

The water fairy on her shoulder eye's widened in fear. She stood upon her shoulder preparing to fly away. The Romi saw this from the corner of her eye and snatched the fey when she was in the air. She slammed her into the shallow water; the fairy was swiftly knocked out by the force and the shock. Ever the skilled thief, Esmerelda stood and slid the fairy into a pouch on her belt with no one the wiser.

"What are you waiting for?" she hissed suddenly "Let's go!" She walked swiftly down the tunnels, with the Beast, Belle and Ariel following quickly behind her. Esmerelda navigated through the tunnels with ease. She knew them better than most Parisians. She did everything to hide the building guilt plaguing her thoughts, but she still felt sick to her stomach.

 _I have no choice; it is either them or me._

Coming to a rusted iron gate, Esmerelda looked back to her fellow travelers. "Come," she said looking forwards again. "we are almost there."

The gate creaked as it opened and when everyone was through they traveled up a narrow staircase and were out of the water filled tunnels and on dry ground for the first time. The Beast slid to a stop when he reached the surface. His nostrils flared and he looked down at Belle. "Brimstone."

There was a fleeting look of betrayal in Belle's eyes before she glared at him.

"If you never learn to trust others, you will always be looked at as a beast." she snapped before she walked after the other two women.

The Beast flinched as if he had been struck and lowered his head. He resisted his instincts, saddened by Belle's harsh words, and followed.

They moved down more passages ways, with Esmeralda leading and refusing to face those who followed. Ariel was directly behind her and felt the hairs on the back of neck prickling. "Esmeralda," she said worriedly, "why did you think of the Louvre? I don't know enough about French history, but I know that no King of France was ever friendly to the Romani."

Esmeralda stiffened slightly as she walked.

"In the chaos of these tempests or whatever you call them," she said not looking at Ariel, "there has been a change of leadership within the Louvre."

"Oh…"

Ariel's natural curiosity begged her to ask more questions, but a sudden and overwhelming pain overcame her. She gasped and fell to one knee, clenching her necklace.

"Is everything okay?" Belle asked worriedly, placing a hand on Ariel's shoulder. Esmerelda stopped and looked at the mermaid nervously.

Ariel rubbed her head absently; as quickly as the pain had come, it disappeared. She stood and took a deep breath. "I felt an intense burning sensation just now. I can't explain it. It's like what I feel when I try to sense the _Cor Regnorum_ , b-but that was far more intense."

"Maybe that means we're close." Belle said with a hopeful smile.

Ariel wished she still held such spirit of hope as Belle had. She had been tormented and broken by the loss of her Prince and her daughter. She was homesick and not for her aquatic home, but that of her human home.

"I-I really hope so."

They continued on their journey, coming up to a large fine oak door.

Esmeralda stopped and bowed her head. "We are here."

She reached into her pouch and pulled out a key and opened the door. They entered a room that resembled an old winery; the air was far fresher than that of the catacombs of Paris. They continued up a spiraling stair case, and Ariel began to feel more at home as they reached the grand halls of the Louvre's keep. Though far more medieval than her own home, the fine rugs on the floor and tapestries that hung on the walls, was fit for royalty.

Coming to a set of double doors, Esmerelda paused and tried to collect her thoughts. The group stopped behind her and waited. The Beasts ears flicked forward, his eyes narrowed and he arched his back. "Gypsy!" he growled suddenly, making them all turn towards him "Where is the fairy?"

"Oh no!" Belle cried as her heart sank. She looked back the way they had come and covered her mouth in horror. "Did we leave her behind?! How did I not notice?!"

"She was last on your shoulders." Ariel stated looking at her "What happened?"

Mimicking the other female's sense of panic perfectly, Esmeralda looked at her shoulders. "I thought she was still with me!"

Little did she know that a single drop of sweat slowly rolled down the side of her face. The Beast narrowed his eyes, even with the stench of sulfur assaulting his senses, she stunk of deception. Beast snarled as his eyes made contact with Esmeralda's. He leapt forward and pushed Ariel out of the way, gripped the Romani by the neck.

"Liar!" he roared, lifting her into the air

"Beast!" Belle shouted in shock and anger.

He let his feelings for Belle prevent him from protecting her in the past. _Not anymore_. The gypsy was a threat. He ignored Belle pulling on his arm as he shouted, "Why did you bring us here?! Where is the Fairy?!"

Esmeralda's morals betrayed what she needed to do, as she glanced down at the pouch on her belt. Pushing Belle off of his am, Beast ripped the pouch off and handed it to Ariel.

"Check it!"

Opening up the pouch, Ariel stared in shock. She pulled out the unconscious fairy and fell to her knees.

"What did you do?!"

"I had no choice! I had to save my husband!" Esmeralda chocked out. "Please! I am sorry! Just go before he realizes you're here!"

"Who?!" Beast demanded as he pushed Esmeralda against the doors.

A sudden blue flash of fire blinded everyone in the hall. They were knocked to the ground. When the smoke cleared and the blue flames dissipated, a slender, muscular, blue-gray skinned being towered over them all. His yellow eyes stared with evil intent; his sharpened teeth were exposed by a sickening grin. His black robes, held up with a skull clasp whipped around him, much like his flaming blue hair.

A bellowing laugh echoed around them as they focused on the figure, who bowed at them. "Why _me_ of cource. Just your friendly neighborhood god of death." He straightened and stared down at Beast with disgust and intrigue. "Whoa. What an ugly dog. Did I singe the fur? Man, I hate it when I singe the fur."

Leaping to his feet the Beast gave out a terrifying roar as he charged forward with teeth and claws bared. As he lunged for his deadly strike, the god yawned, held up one arm and caught Beast by his throat in his hand.

" _Seriously_?" he hissed before he threw Beast into the stone walls with such crushing force, Beast fell to the ground coughing up blood.

"It's the devil." Belle uttered in terror as she trembled on the ground in fear, with her hand over her heart.

In a flash of blue flame, the god disappeared only to reappear sitting next to Belle with his arms around her waist.

"The _one_ and only! Are you a groupie? I just love groupies." Taking in a long strong sniff of Belle's hair, as she cowered in fear, he smiled, "Oh that smells good! Do you use any oils?" Leaning in he pushed his nose against her cheek and pointed to his head, "The last product I used really _lit up_ the room, if you know what I mean."

As the god laughed at his own joke, he heard a roar and rolled his eyes as he once again caught a leaping beast from midair by the neck.

"Will you stop that?!" He looked down to Belle and smiled, "Is he potty trained? Man, I just hate breaking them in you know."

When a wooden chair was broken over his back, the god turned to see the fiery red hair of Ariel staring down at him with fear and shaken confidence.

"Let him go!"

"As you wish." he said as he tossed Beast once more. He struck the thick stone walls with such force that it knocked him through it and buried him in the debris.

"Oh Princess Ariel, long time no see."

Ariel stared in confusion as she raised an eyebrow. The god looked disappointed as he stood and looked down at the two women.

"Come on cuz, it's _me_. Hades." Ariel's only response was holding the broken chair's leg higher in the air.

"Nothing? Man, Meli must have really come back."

Standing, Esmerelda clenched her fists. "They were searching for the _Cor Regnorum_."

"Really?" The wide and evil grin returned to his face. "Oh Ariel you naughty, naughty princess. Helping out your dear old Aunt Morgana are you?"

Ariel stepped back as her breath and courage was starting to flee.

"She isn't my Aunt!" she shouted defiantly "She is just the dark and evil witch. Morgan Le Fey."

"Apples, and Oranges love." Hades countered as he forced Belle to her feet. "She is such a diva, just like her mother." Hearing Belle whimper from his touch, Hades frowned and began to play with her long brown hair. "Oh dear, no need to cry." As tears rolled down Belle's face Hades rolled his eyes. "Do you miss your doggy? I am pretty sure I didn't kill him. With his hands around her waist, he walked her over the rubble of stone where Beast fell.

"You see? The big stupid thing is –"

"Gone." Belle breathed, eyes widening.

"Gone." Hades said calmly before he looked about with suspicion. Snapping his finger, he and Belle disappeared in a blue flame, only to reappear directly behind Ariel. Snatching the mermaid by the hair, he knocked the chair's leg out of her hand and looked about her person.

"Now, where did that little Never Fairy go?"

He turned towards Esmerelda, who stood facing him, with a shadowy figure that stood behind her. Esmerelda had one of her arms twisted behind her back and a brilliant curved sword against her neck. Hades, quickly pulled both Belle and Ariel up to him with one arm and used them as human shields. A ball of blue flame appeared in his hand as he held it towards their heads.

"If you kill them, your slave is dead." An exotic feminine voice spoke from the shadows.  
Surprised that he recognized the voice and his shoulders tensed a bit.

"Princess Jasmine."

"I thought I smelled your foul stench." Jasmine replied as she drew the sword closer to Esmerelda's throat. "Let them go Hades."

"Why would I care about that stupid gypsy?" Hades scoffed. "They are like a dime a dozen in the underworld. I feed them to Cerberus as treats."

Jasmine's smirk could be seen under her dark hood. "You bend the strings of fate Hades. You are bound by the same rules all immortals are. You made a contract with this gypsy, did you not? I have a feeling if she dies, you will be cast back into the underworld."

Staring down at his old foe, Hades drew his flame, that morphed into a blade closer to his two captives.

"I made no such contact."

"Yes he did!" Esmerelda quickly blurted out.

The flames around Hades changed to a bright yellow. "Shut up you!" he shouted angrily.

"Don't test me Hades!" Jasmine warned, pointing the blade at him. "Release the Mermaid and the girl!"

Calming himself, Hades flames returned to blue. "If you kill her, I will kill these girls. Two Hearts forged from Light." Seeing the look of surprise on Jasmine's face Hades sneered, "So you have heard of them. I was sure that insufferable Genie told you all about the Hearts Forged from Light, to lessen the effects of the Everwinter." He saw the wheels turn in Jasmine's head as she went through all the scenarios of the changing dynamics of the situation. "Ah, he did not tell you who they were, I see."

"The Mermaid isn't working for you?" Jasmine asked as she stepped back with her hostage.

Staring down at Ariel in disgust, Hades replied, "Please. She is working for that insufferable brat Morgana and her stupid mother."

"She has my daughter and husband! I have no choice!" Ariel called out in her own defense.

Esmerelda smirked and nodded at Ariel, "I know how you feel sister."

Esmerelda winced in pain as her arm was twisted forcibly. Jasmine stepped back once more and focused on her true enemy: Hades. "Then it will be a draw." she declared. "You have your Hearts Forged of Light; and I keep the girl that you bound yourself to."

Laughing, Hades pointed his flaming sword at Jasmine. "There is no place you can go! No place you can hide. I am _immortal_ , there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Holding up her own sword, Jasmine pointed it at Hades and smiled, "You haven't learned a _thing,_ have you Hades? I know of one place in this city where you can never touch me!"

Staring at the sword closely, Hades eyes narrowed. "Where in hell would that be?"

Pushing Esmerelda to the ground behind her, she reached into a pocket and stared at Hades all the while smirking.

"It's the furthest place from hell!" she shouted, throwing three glass orbs onto the ground. When they shattered, thick black smoke quickly filled the entire hall. Hades dropped his two prisoners to the ground and began discharging dozens of fireballs into the blinding smoke.

He finally discharged a massive wave of fire clearing the hall of all the smoke. He looked about for the Arab beauty and his slave but he couldn't see them or even sense them anymore. Turning to Ariel and Belle, Hades crossed his arms and stared down at the girls.

"Well. Shit."

 **/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **\**

* * *

Princess Merida woke up with jolt and shot up into a sitting position. The air was warm; she felt disoriented, out of place, and vulnerable. Her vision blurred as she felt around for her weapons, only to find soft silk beneath her fingertips. _Where am I?_ she wondered. She rubbed her eyes to clear the sleep therefrom and studied her surroundings. She was in a small room sitting on a soft bed; she could not for the life of her remember how she got there. Furniture made of the finest oak, like a wardrobe that stood against the wall to her right, created a homey atmosphere. Ornate art decorated the walls and a small fire crackled in the fireplace to her left. The Princess had grown far to accustomed to sleeping under a tree or in a trench dug out in the snow so luxuries like the bed she currently occupied, felt unnatural.

She realized that she was in no immediate danger and calmed somewhat.

She frowned when she moved and felt no pain lace her battered body. Looking down she saw that she was wearing a short sleeve blue silk night gown fit for royalty. Crisp white cotton bandages covered her most recent injuries, but otherwise she felt fine. She studied the bandages and realized that many of her old scares that adorned her arms had vanished. Pulling the covers off her body, Merida slowly brought her legs off the bed and let out a heavy sigh before standing. Hanging up upon the wardrobe was her familiar dark green dress with green trim lined with Celtic art, and gold embroidering. To her surprise it looked cleaner than it had ever been before, even more so than the day her mother had first given it to her.

An odd smell assaulted her; it wasn't foul but dizzyingly strong. Raising her arm to her nose hesitantly, she sniffed. _I smell like… Eilonwy? Did that manky girl wash me usin' her soap?_ She chuckled when she realized that Eilonwy would've done exactly that, if she had been given the chance. It felt like a life time had passed since she had been first introduced to the blonde haired Crown Princess for Llyr, but Merida could never forget how clean she had smelled, how clean Merida herself now smelled.

The haze lifted off her and she began remembering what had happened. She remembered discovering that Merlin was alive, but not much after that. Merida shivered as she stood and left the warmth of the bed, not being used to having so much skin exposed. Without a second thought she changed into her green dress and found relief in its familiarity.

A knock at the door made Merida instinctively reach for her sword, but she grasped air and frowned. She took a moment to calm herself. She was safe after all, right?

"Enter." she said coolly.

The door opened and to her surprise, a boy no more than ten entered. He was wearing a fur cloak that covered most of his slim but athletic body. His hair was black and almost as messy as her own, except without her curls. He bashfully stared up at the princess.

"She said 'enter', not 'stand in the doorway'." a voice called from the hall.

The boy stepped aside, allowing the voice's owner to enter. Merida took a startled step backwards and once more reached for her weapon that was not there. A gray wolf with dark yellow eyes stood next to the boy. It kneeled, bowing gracefully as did the boy beside it, while a flustered Merida stood before them.

"Umm…" She began, staring at the two still bowed before her, unsure of what to do. She nodded her head and cleared her throat, "Umm…rise?"

"Your grace," the wolf began as it rose and looked at her, "my name is Raksha. And this is my son, Mowgli." It had a soft and elegant tone of voice that sounded female. "I would like to personally apologize for ambushing you in the woods. If we had known who you where, we wouldn't have hunted you like prey."

Merida blinked, unsure how she should react to a wolf talking in perfect plain English. She looked at the boy, who stood at the wolf's shoulder and glanced at her shyly. Merida tilted her head and wondered if this was in her top ten strangest things that she had ever seen.

"That's alright, I guess." she said hesitantly.

The boy giggled and whispered something to Raksha, who nudged him with her snout before looking back at Merida.

"I am sure you are wondering how you can understand a wolf." she mused, "Trust me, it's just as strange for us to be able to understand you. You'll get used to it over time. Your friends seemed to have adjusted quite nicely."

"My friends…" Merida blushed realizing she had totally forgotten about them. "How are they?"

"They are with the blue one they call Merlin." Raksha answered, stepping aside to clear the doorway, "If you are feeling up to it, we can take you too them."

Merida nodded and gave the wolf and the wild looking child a wide berth as stepped out of her room and waited to allow her two escorts to exit. She let them take the lead while she followed three steps behind them.

"How did that blasted weasel of a wizard come back to life anyway?" Merida asked curiously.

Raksha gave a small laugh as she looked back at Merida. "The blue cloaked one is very strange, but he saved many from our jungle before it was destroyed by the Darkness."

 _They're just like me_ , she thought. The reminder of having her home taken away from her made her heart clench in sympathy for this odd family before her. "I'm sorry."

When Mowgli whispered again, Merida stepped closer, keen to listen in.

"She's handling talking animals fairly well…"

"My mum was a bear once." she stated casually, "So, talking animals isn't _that_ strange."

Mowgli gaped and covered his face with his hands shyly. Raksha rolled her eyes at her overly bashful son. "The boy also thinks you're pretty."

"Mother!" Mowgli shouted with embracement.

"You will never obtain a mate cowering like a starved rabbit, Mowgli." Raksha stated with gentle firmness. "You must take your mate by _force_ , and show them you are the Alpha."

Merida gulped nervously. "Uh, I'm already spoken for lass… so no 'taking yer mate by force' or anything like that here."

The three lapsed into an awkward silence as they continued to walk down the hall. When they reached a set of large oak doors, Mowgli impressed Merida with how easy it was for him to open them. He was very strong for his size and it made her smile at the boy and pat him on the head. "Thank ya, lad."

She entered the room beyond and stared in awe. The room was humongous, the wall she was facing at the end of the room housed a majestic glass window that dominated the room and displayed the soft colors of the setting sun beyond it. The strangest assortment of people she had ever seen in one place, were conversing around a large wooden table that had fruit and a whole feast displayed on top of it. Some people weren't even people and all of them chatted in small groups, unaware of her entrance. Sitting at the very end of the table was Merlin, who noticed her entry immediately. When he rose to his feet, everyone fell into a collective silence and turned their heads towards the red head at the door.

Merida was suddenly the shy one as she fidgeted nervously, but Raksha was already prepared. "I present to you, Princess Merida, of the clan DunBroch." the wolf announced elegantly.

"Hi." Merida squeaked and waved awkwardly, glancing at everyone before she looked at the blue robed wizard at the end of the table.

Merlin gestured to an empty chair between Taran and Eilonwy, making Merida sigh in relief at seeing the familiar faces of her friends. Their clothes also looked brand new and they looked squeaky clean. Taran wore a simple red tunic and brown trousers and Eilonwy wore a short dress with a blue bodice and a pink skirt.

Everyone stood before their seats while Merida found hers and greeted her friends warmly. She stood and looked at the people before her, Raksha and Mowgli had stayed by the door, and pointed at the wild man in a loincloth who stood at the other side of the table opposite her. She remembered that he was the one who had captured and imprisoned them.

"May I introduce, Tarzan, King of the Jungle." Merlin announced, gesturing towards the man.

She mumbled a greeting at the tall muscular man and couldn't help but notice his perfect body. Resting directly on the table to Tarzan's right side, was a mysterious large black cat.

"This is Bagheera," Merlin stated, "one of my oldest and most trusted friends. I would be lost without his council." The great black panther, simply nodded his head at Merida who waved sheepishly.

Her gaze fell upon the next person, someone who resembled a humanoid cat with a bod of ginger hair, wearing a tight fitting dark blue formal suite with tan trousers and black boots that came up to her thighs . _A witch perhaps?_ She simply couldn't tell. She looked at her in confusion, while Merlin smiled and winked at the odd humanoid. "This is Captain Amelia, leader of the alien refugees."

"Your majesty." she said inclining her head towards her respectfully.

"How ya doing, Captain?" she said with an uncomfortable smile.

"And finally." Merlin said gesturing to a small table, on top of the table where they all stood, with a group of tiny mice on tiny chairs. "The elite team from the Rescue Aid Society."

"Aww! They're so cute!" Merida blurted out, finding the white mouse in the pink coat simply adorable.

"Welcome to the Resistance, Princess Merida." greeted the only male mouse at the small table.

"The rest you'll meet in due time. For now these are the most important people you need to know of." he said as everyone took a seat, Merida did the same. Tinker Bell landed on the table with a large helping of pumpkin muffin and a thimble of tea. Swiping an apple of the table hungrily, Merida glanced at Merlin.

"So," she said, rubbing the apple on her arm, "let's talk about how ya wizarding arse isn't dead!"

Appetite suddenly lost, she crossed her arms and stared at the wizard angrily. It didn't matter to her that it probably was Merlin who reduced her wounds to small cuts using his magic. Nor did she care that her favorite green dress had been mended by magic. She was _absolutely_ livid.

Sitting at her right hand side was Sir Taran, happily feasting on the rack of lamb, wild boar, various breads, cheeses and mead before him. Princess Eilonwy sat at Merida's left, sipping from a cup of tea as her Bauble hovered beside her. Tinker Bell was sitting crossed leg on the table with the thimble filled with tea and a chunk of cheese on a tiny plate, the muffin long since being devoured, chiming happily.

The elder wizard Merlin lit a long stem pipe as he stood and walked to the massive glass windows of the palace to the waning sunlit sky. After a few puffs of smoke and an extremely long and agonizing pause for Merida, Merlin said, "The world is far more complex and amazing than you could ever hope to imagine Princess Merida. I am integrally connected to all of these worlds. If you want to learn more about it, we can discuss it after this meeting."

"Don't you dare treat me like a child!" Merida snarled.

"Merida please." Taran begged nudging her in her side, "We can deal with this later."

She rolled her eyes and took a bite from her apple. After another long pause and a puff from his pipe, Merlin walked back to the table and leaned forward towards Tinker Bell.

"So the Red Queen didn't let you get out of Wonderland without a fight, eh? I knew she had to at least _try_ , so that she wouldn't look completely incompetent in the eyes of the Throne."

"She tried to cut off my head Merlin!" Tink exclaimed, making Merida choke on her apple piece.

"That place was pure insanity."

"Wait a minute!" Merida shouted, "How can I understand what yer sayin Tink?"

Eilonwy smiled, for her days of being a translator were finally over, while Taran looked at Tink with curiosity. Somehow he had imagined her voice deeper…

"Merlin is a very powerful wizard Merida," Tink explained, looking at Merida smiling. Her smile fell off her face when she looked at Merlin again. "I wouldn't have made it out alive, if it wasn't for Alice. Hard to believe _she_ is a guardian." Tink paused sipping her tea and frowned. "She saved my life and got me back to the portal. Somehow, during all the chaos and traveling through the portal back to Iredessa and Periwinkle, I lost one of the future hearts… I've lost the _Genesis Cervosa_."

Merlin hummed as he looked at Tinker Bell with his kind old eyes. "Why would you say that?"

"Without the _Genesis Cervosa_ ," she explained "all is lost and the Darkness _will_ consume us all. I do not deserve this wand." drawing out her wand, she held it up to him.

"What of the other _Regni Prisca_? The _Nova Rampion_ and the _Purita Amor_?" Merlin asked ignoring the wand offered because of Tinker Bell's own perceived failure.

"I gave them to Iredessa and Periwinkle, per your instructions. They would seed them in the Forge. I tried to return back to Wonderland for the _Genesis Cervosa_ , but I failed.

I somehow landed in Prydain. Hunted by an Indian Warrior female, I almost died again. If it wasn't for Princess Merida, I wouldn't be here right now." Looking at Merida, the tiny fairy smiled. "I owe her my life."

Eilonwy smiled at Tink, placing her finger on the fairy's arm to lower the wand, she then looked at Merlin expectantly.

"She should not be punished for the loss of _the Genesis Cervosa_. Upon finding Tinker Bell we've have been pursued by a noble savage named Pocahontas. Also we have been desperately trying to make our way to the _Amulet of Avalor_. To complete the mission you tasked us with."

Captain Amelia sipped from her tea in impeccable elegance and looked about the group. "Can we restore the _Aurora Regna_ whilst missing one of these _Regni Prisca_?" she paused frowning, "What did you call them? The so called _Hearts_ Forged of Light?"

Bagheera looked at the catlike woman and screwed up his face in confusion at her sent, he tried to ignore it for he had learned to respect her uncanny intelligence.

"No, we cannot." he said with a gentle sway of his tail.

"With this, _Genesis Cervosa_ missing." Amelia mused tapping her chin, "Then the darkness will not be able to assemble the _Regni Prisca_ , to use it against us."

"Under normal circumstances this would be true," Bagheera stated, "However, things have changed since the First Era of Darkness."

With a squeak from his chair as he stood, the small brown mouse in a red turtle neck declared, "Bagheera can speak from experience and so can I. Many people have forgotten about us mice."

"You are also guardians of all the realms," Merlin commented, "I will always be humbled by the honor and nobility of the mice, Mister Bernard."

"Thank you, Merlin sir." Bernard said blushing. After clearing his throat, he continued. "With this _Amulet of Avalor_ they could, in theory, use it to summon these forged hearts, yes?"

Merlin nodded his head. "If they're corrupted, which Morgana is powerful enough to do, it could not only result in their summoning, but they could use it to summon their own hearts forged from darkness with the skills that they possess."

Everyone at the table looked at Merlin in shock.

"I will find _Genesis Cervosa_ ," Tink declared frowning, "I swear it."

"No," Tarzan said curtly, "we focus on Amulet."

"Tarzan is right," Bagheera agreed and looked at Tinker Bell, "The loss of the _Genesis Cervosa_ is a setback, but we _must_ focus on the greater threat."

"If I am not mistaken," Captain Amelia said, folding her hands on her lap, "we need the Amulet to stop the Everwinter, yes?" With a nod from Merlin, the captain leaned back in her chair a thought a moment.

"We need more of your kind Tinker Bell." She paused slightly, "Neither Morgana nor Maleficent know of our forces or our need of the Amulet. It's currently very vulnerable. We must act soon."

Tinker Bell lowered her head and frowned, feeling as if she had failed them. Merlin looked at the despondent fairy and took a long drag from his pipe.

"Oh my dear Tink." he said smiling in realization, causing the fairy to look at him. "You did not fail me. I can't be more proud of you. I would not worry about the _Genesis Cervosa_. These Hearts of Lights have a tendency of popping up when you least expect them."

Tink smiled gratefully while Captain Amelia covered a snort. She looked at Merida and smirked. "If you keep that scowl on your face, you might pull a muscle."

"We watched you die." Merida hissed, glaring at Merlin. " _Thousands_ died at the hands of the Snow Queen. My _father_ _died_! And the _one person,_ who was powerful enough to keep her at bay, was _hiding_?! How do you _expect_ me to forgive you for this?"

Merlin frowned as he cleaned his pipe, wondering how he could explain himself properly. "You did see me die." he began, "Struck down by my apprentice Morgan Le Fey. I can assure you it was quite painful, but when a wizard _dies_ , the body does die, but the soul simply departs the realm. I rematerialized in the next. With the realms shattered, I couldn't return. I had to wait until the realms merged again.

I am sorry for your loss but I wouldn't have been able to do anything. While each new world linked with mine, I have been busy gathering allies, to help you." Merlin looked out at everyone seated at the table. "I did not come back empty handed."

Merida huffed at the valid excuse. She wished that she could simply dismiss it, maybe if she was a few years younger she would have, but the horrors of war and the loss she experienced has given her wisdom and maturity. She examined the group around the table who stared back at her. Taran placed his hand on Merida's shoulder in comfort and looked at Merlin.

"Before you died," he said, "you just wanted _us_ to go on this quest. Now we need an _Army_?"

Merlin heaved a sigh and took off his hat, rubbing his brow. "Things have changed. The Mistress of All Evil has returned. She is the most powerful sorceress of all the realms, far more powerful than I am."

"Princess Merida," the panther said firmly, seeing the hate for Merlin shine in her eyes when she looked at him "A lot has changed. Countless have died and countless more are lost in the Everwinter. Everyone at this table has lost their world. Everyone at this table wants revenge, but fighting between ourselves will not help. We need to work together to defeat the Dark fairy Maleficent."

Merida snorted, glaring at the black cat. "Ya want us to face an evil so powerful, not even Merlin can stop it? He told us that the _Amulet_ could stop the Everwinter _and_ kill the Blue Skinned Harpy." Merida scowled at Merlin. "Ya lied to me every step of the way. We are just pawns in a game. I am sick of ya lies and ya quests. I want to kill Queen Elsa and free my Ma and brothers."

Taran squeezed Merida's shoulder comfortingly. "How much more must we _suffer_?" he asked looking directly at the wizard, "Why _us_?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow at Taran's affection towards the feisty red head. He glanced at Eilonwy and saw no jealousy or discomfort in her posture, just resigned acceptance.

 _A lot_ has _changed_ , he thought. Merlin stroked his beard as he regarded Taran.

"I wish I could stop your suffering," He began and looked at the entire group, "I wish I could stop _all_ of your suffering. I wish I could, I do truly, but even if I had all the power in the world to turn back time. I would still have chosen to fight this war."

Eilonwy looked at the couple grimly, before she fixed her eyes on Merlin.

"There is something we haven't mentioned yet. We encountered something…creatures void of everything. Void of hope, of life, and of light… It was nothing, it shouldn't have existed yet it stood before us with a body as black as oil."

Tarzan's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward. "Creature of nothing?"

Merida and Taran shifted uneasily in their seats as they thought about the creatures. Eilonwy realized the encounter with that creature affected her friends far more than she thought.

"Twice now, they've tried to attack Merida and _only_ Merida. Impish black figures with no features except…"

"Yellow eyes." Tarzan interrupted in a whisper.

Merlin frowned, feeling uncomfortable himself, as he lowered his pipe and glanced at the four adventures who found their way back to him. "Merida," he said when he looked at her again, "have you had any dreams of these creatures?"

The red head flinched and placed her half eaten apple on the table with trembling fingers.

"I don't– No. No I haven't. Does it matter?"

"Merida?" Taran whispered, having never before seen her so visibly shaken. Feeling all eyes upon her, Merida slammed her hands on the table and cried out in anger, "Those creatures have _nothing_ to do with what ya want us to do! Maybe they're minions of Morgana. More problems caused by yer stupid war, that ya dragged us into! My family is in _ruin_ because of ya!"

"So was mine." Eilonwy whispered as she played with a fork in front of her. "But I won't let my family's death cloud my moral conviction in stopping the darkness on the world."

Silence fell among those at the table as they looked at Merida who blushed with embracement at her outburst as she sat back in her seat. Eilonwy had suffered just as much if not more, than both of them put together. "My father is dead at the hands of the Snow Queen," she continued holding her cup of tea in her hands, "just like yours _Merida,_ so please don't think your pain is greater. I am just beginning to understand what we are fighting for and it is more important than vengeance or my own life."

Shame and rage warred within the red head as she recalled the blonde's suffering. Guilt built in the pit of her stomach when she realized that she hadn't supported Eilonwy the way that she had supported her. Merida looked away and huffed.

"What good is it, if we're all dead?"

Eilonwy stood and frowned slightly, "What good are _we_ if we simply give up? The light of good is more important than our own selfish needs!" She looked at everyone at the table and felt hot tears form in her eyes. She did not want to cry in front of all of them so she bowed her head, mumbled " _Excuse me_." under her breath and ran to the door.

"Eilonwy!" Taran called at her retreating from, "you know that wasn't what she meant! Eilowny come back!" Taran stood and ran after her.

Merida stood forcibly and stared down at Merlin. "I am going to _kill_ Queen Elsa," she declared vehemently, "and there is nothing any of you can do about it."

Tinker Bell stood and watched the red head leave the room. She looked at Merlin and saw that he stood by the window again staring out at the night sky.

"Merida is different." Bagheera concluded. "She isn't like any princess I remember from the time before the Darkness. She is missing the grace and elegance that was characteristic of the Princesses of the Old Kingdoms."

"She is direct." Tarzan said smiling "I like this new friend."

"Uncivilized." One of the mice said with a shiver.

"Passionate." Bagheera corrected. "We could use passion."

"I will admit," Merlin added, refilling his pipe, "That I wasn't expecting so much feistiness and violence form a Heart forged of Light. That's why I dismissed her at first."

Tinker Bell started and looked at the seat the red head had occupied only moments ago.

"You mean she was here the whole time? The _Genesis Cervosa_?"

Merlin smiled as he puffed from his pipe, but did not look at the Never Fairy.

"Bagheera is right. She is different in more ways than one. Her heart is of light, but it is not the _Genesis Cervosa_. It is something very similar, yet very different at the same time." A thought struck Merlin like lightning. "Could there possibly be another forge?"

Bagheera shrugged his shoulders. "A forge capable of creating a heart of light? Impossible…." he scoffed and then hesitated, unsure. "Isn't it?"

The question had Tinker Bell rub her chin as her curious tinker mind worked. "Say there is a forge. I mean it was obvious, because when I found them in Wonderland, they were just crystal-like objects, not people."

Merlin quickly turned with the speed of a man in his youth and walked towards the table.  
"There are other known forges," he said looking at those seated at the table, "but none of them are capable of making a heart of light. If there is a second light forge then there is hope!"

He looked at Tink and slammed his hands on the table, making his pipe fly into the air and land on the floor behind him. " _When_ did you lose the _Genesis Cervosa_?!"

Tinker Bell jumped back at the force of the slam, losing her footing she fell back and spilled her tea.

"I told you," she said glaring at him as she rubbed her backside "on my way back from Wonderland."

"Where you still in Wonderland? Or in the portal? Or when you had just returned?" Merlin questioned quickly.

"I am not sure…" she hesitated, frightened by his intensity, "I was too busy trying _not_ to get killed by the playing cards armed with halberds… I'm sure I was in Wonderland?"

Pushing off the table, Merlin walked to the grand windows again and stared out at the night scenery.

"Damn that Alice… Could it be _possible_? That was over twenty years ago…"

"Wait! I was gone for over twenties years!" Tinker Bell shouted as she fluttered up into the air. "That's something you should lead with, damn it!"

Merlin smiled as he ignored Tinker Bell's distress. He adjusted his hat on his head and looked back at Bagheera. "She is one of the oldest Guardians."

"The Alice-cub has always been the most unpredictable." Bagheera purred as he thought of the sweetly odd girl.

Drawing out his wand, Merlin rubbed his cheek with it as he spoke, "Alice is unpredictable. And to take such an action would require the Red Queen's approval."

"Who is this… _Alice_?" Captain Amelia asked with a bit of impatience. "If there are other players on the board we all need to know about them."

Turning to the catlike humanoid, Bagheera replied, "Alice is a man-cub trapped in the realm of Wonderland."

"Wonderland?" Amelia repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Bernard sat back in his seat and rubbed his brow. "It is the realm between the untempered schism of creation and destruction. _But_ it is the fulcrum that all of reality rests on as well."

Tarzan knitted his brow in confusion as he looked at the mouse. "We _sit_ on Alice?"

"No." Merlin assured chuckling, "She is a guardian of the forge, much like I once was."

"So, she has access to the forge?" Amelia asked, and when neither Merlin nor Bagheera corrected her she continued. "Then she can get us even more of these Hearts, right? Replace this _Genesis Cervosa_?"

"It was my job to smuggle the last three out of the forge." Tinker Bell stated with a defeated frown as she hovered above the table. "There are no more hearts forged of light."

"That isn't true." the pink mouse called Bianca countered with a kindhearted smile as she looked up at Tinker Bell. "Merida. She is proof that there are more than three."

"But where does she come from?" Amelia asked after a sip from a cup of tea.

"That's what I need to find out." Merlin declared holding his wand above his head, "Bagheera you're in charge!" With a flash of light and a burst of purple smoke Merlin vanished.

Bagheera yawned and looked at everyone who remained in the room. "I guess that means this meeting is over."

Princess Eilonwy was annoyed as she heard Taran following behind her after she fled the room. She wiped her eyes, flicked her blonde hair over her shoulders and tucked a stubborn hair behind her ear as she continued down the hallway. She glanced back at Taran who had caught up to her and rolled her eyes. "Seriously Taran, I am fine."

"Merida was just upset," he said grabbing her arm to stop her once they entered the Keep "she isn't really quitting. _I'm_ certainly not quitting."

"Stop it okay. Just stop trying to apologize to me." Eilonwy countered, ripping her arm from his grasp.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused as she sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Stop apologizing for falling out of love with me."

Hearing the truth hurt them both and it had them revisit painful memories. "I am happy for you Taran, really. Merida is great. J-just stop trying to think you need to make it up to me."

"I'm sorry."

Eilonwy narrowed her eyes at Bauble who appeared next to him and briskly turned her back on them and strode away.

Catching the secret exchange between the two, Taran glared at Bauble.

"Don't. You. Dare."

With a brilliant flash of light, Bauble blinded Taran. Eilonwy smirked as she heard him groan in pain and continued walking straight out of the Keep. She breathed in the fresh cool air when she reached the courtyard and continued on along the streets of the grand city, thoroughly enjoying the sights and sounds that she found in the different world. She stopped by an oil lamp lit town square, and stared at the dozens of people from the different realms mingling together. A party-like atmosphere dominated the square, with a merry tune being played by fiddlers and a drink in everyone's hand.

"Some sight huh?"

Eilonwy nodded casually at the stranger's voice from beside her. "It's good to see happiness again."

Eilowny turned her head at the gentle chuckle coming from the stranger, what she saw had her catch her breath. He was an older teenage boy, wearing a thick black jacket over a gold shirt and brown pants. He was slender in his built and completely handsome. His short brown fringe parted at his forehead while the rest of his hair was tied back into a brief rattail. Blue eyes under thick brown eyebrows observed the crowd before them with mild curiosity. She blushed and looked down at her feet when she saw the golden earing in his left ear. He stood confident and tall beside her.

"This isn't happiness." The teen declared. "This is fear."

Eilonwy looked up at the crowd and frowned. "How can you say that? Look at them."

"It's hard when you're standing next to a beautiful girl." The boy replied coolly.

The complement boosted her own confidence and she turned to the teen once more,

" _Really_?" she asked with a smirk. "A bit _blunt,_ I see."

Shrugging his shoulders, the teen smiled, "I guess I can do this all _formallike_. The name's Cadet James Hawkins, Spacer," he declared standing taller than she had thought possible, "but you can call me Jim."

"Well if we are going to be _formal_." she said with a curtsy, "I am Princes Eilonwy. Daughter of Angharad, daughter of Regat, daughter of– oh, it's such a bother going through all that. My _ancestors_ ," she stated proudly, "are the Sea People. I am of the blood of Llyr Half-Speech, the King along the Sea. _You_ can just call me Eilowny."

Eilonwy was half expecting a bow, but Jim simply glanced at her and nodded his head.

"Cool."

"Cool?" Eilonwy repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Pursing his lips Jim looked at the crowd again. "It means I'm impressed." He turned towards Eilonwy and stared at her eyes. "So where does Eilonwy, _Princess_ from?" Jim asked.

Eilonwy kept her gaze on the crowds of people and placed her hands behind her back. "Yes, the title is a bit long. I can see how you missed the end." Jim realized that Eilonwy had already answered his question he blushed. "I am from Llyr," she said not minding repeating herself, "a kingdom along the sea within Prydain, if it isn't buried in snow by now… A long story, very sad I assure you." she added sarcastically not wishing to get into any more details. She smiled at him and said, "So where does Jim, _Spacer_ from?"

"Ha." Jim shook his head and crossed his arms impressed with Eilonwy yet again.

"Clever. First person from this realm that can do a decent job with sarcasm." Eilonwy mimicked how he shrugged his shoulders earlier. "I am from _up_ there." Jim said pointing to the stars. "From a planet named Montressor that is about one hundred and nineteen, lightyears from here."

Eilonwy wasn't a _fool_ , Jim was purposely using words and phrases that she didn't know just to impress and intimidate her. She wasn't going to let him act so arrogant, so she simply nodded thoughtfully, as if she completely understood everything he had just said.

"So," she began casually, "I guess in _Montressor_ , songs and cheers are signs of _fear_? I'll make sure not to ask you what happens at festivals."

Eilonwy was the first person on this primitive rock that truly impressed him. "Depends," he declared with a smirk, "on who shows up at the festival. How about I buy you a drink instead? Then we can talk about it."

Giving a slight curtsy, Eilonwy replied, "You may."

Jim smiled and escorted Eilonwy over to a table outside. After they sat down, he raised his hand and called out to a bar maiden, "Two pints of your house brew."

"So, is this how _courting_ works on your world?" Eilonwy asked boldly. "I'll try not to cheer."

Jim laughed at her comment and saw the expectant glint in her eyes. He remembered that he had to explain what he meant earlier.

"All of these _people_ ," he began, gesturing to the square, "come from worlds, realms if you will, that were destroyed or forever changed when the multiverse began to collapse in on itself. They have come here to try and stop something that is so _evil_ and _so powerful_ , it can destroy entire universes. How can a handful of lost souls possibly do anything against something infinitely more powerful than they are? The answer is simple. You can't, you simply ignore the pending doom and live what life you have left, to the fullest."

When the maiden came back with the drinks, Jim flicked a gold coin at her and leaned back, sipping from his pint. Eilonwy traced her finger around the edge of the mug, and pondered Jim's jaded and cynical look on the world.

"You come from a world of absolutes don't you?" she asked. Jim nodded, drinking from his mug. "You can explain _everything_ away, from why the sun burns so brightly–"

"Nuclear fusion." Jim quipped.

Smiling, Eilowny continued, "to why the stars twinkle in the sky."

"Turbulence in the atmosphere refracts the light in different directions."

"But…" she countered not missing a beat as she picked up her pint with a smirk, "what if you are confronted with the unexplainable?" A she took a sip, Bauble appeared beside her and floated towards Jim. It proceeded to float around his head in circles. Watching the man from the future study the magical orb in absolute wonder, Eilonwy continued, "These people are scared, but they believe in something far greater than their fear."

Jim stretched out his hand and touched the thing hovering above his head. He found it soft to the touch with its surface dynamic like rubber, it absolutely bewildered him. Just when he found it solid, it became translucent and disappeared. It reappeared and pulsed with a bright light. He looked at a devise on his wrist and held it up to Bauble. It beeped and he lowered it and stared down at the device in complete astonishment.

"This is simply not possible…" he decided, "is it some kind of particle wave matter? I-I mean, what powers it?" Without warning it transformed into a solid gold orb and fell. Jim held his hands out to catch it. He examined the orb by bringing it closer to his face; he saw some scribbles that he assumed were ancient runes inscribed into it. "What _is_ it?"

The orb instantly turned back into its glowing form of energy and swiftly settled next to Eilonwy. "It's called the Golden Pelydry." She said matter-of-factly, seeing the astonishment on Jim's face she took a long drink from her mug. She leered at the man before her. "That's _right._ They can believe in the impossible."

Leaning forward, Jim leered back and cocked a grin, "Impossible or not, I think living your life like it's your last day in this universe, assures you that you'd have no regrets when your time does come."

"Do you have any regrets?" Eilonwy asked leaning in herself allowing her leg to brush his under the table.

"Just one." Jim replied coolly as he moved in closer. "Not meeting _you_ sooner."

Taran sat atop the walkway of the old Swedish fortress that lined the center of the city, rubbing his eyes vigorously. Merida sat next to him with an amused smile on her face as she took a bite from a new apple and looked out at the City of Stade.

"Serves ya right, ya bloody fool."

"I am still seeing white spots." he groaned as he looked at the city.

For a moment Merida felt normal, she forgot about all that has happened to her so far. _Normalcy_ … it was becoming more of the fantasy than a reality.

"I am just so tired" she said suddenly, "I just want this all to end. If that means we have to stop not just the Snow Queen but a dark fairy and her daughter, then so be it."  
Even if his vision wasn't at its best, he could always look at Merida and be blinded by _her_ beauty. He reached out, taking her hand, he nodded. "We will take this to the end, _together_."

As Taran leaned in to kiss Merida, she paused and smiled as she looked just past him along the stone walkway of the wall.

"We're bein' watched."

Taran pulled away and glanced in the direction Merida had looked and saw nothing. She stood and brushed off her dress. "Come on out the two of ya," she said in a somewhat friendly voice, "no need to be shy."

After a while, the man with the wild eyes who ambushed them outside the city limits and a small slender, ten year old boy, with blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a red shirt, brown shorts, brown belt, and boots walked out of the shadows

Placing a protective hand on the boy's shoulder, the Wildman said, "Boy wish to meet knight. Tarzan promise to keep him safe."

"You wanted to meet _me_?" Taran asked standing up and rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"So you're a real life knight?" the boy asked in awe.

Taran suddenly found himself bashful, but Merida nudged him with her shoulder and said, "That he is lad, Sir Taran of the Caer Dallben, Knight of the Kingdom of Llyr."

She continued to eat her apple as the boy's jaw dropped, he stepped forward still staring in admiration. "My name is Cody." he said softly, "And I've always wanted to meet a real knight. Do you have a suit of armor?"

Chuckling, Taran relaxed slightly and smiled at the boy. "Yes, I have a suit of armor, but it's pretty heavy and uncomfortable, so I don't where it all the time. Do you not have knights in your realm?"

Shaking his head, Cody became somewhat bashful, "Not like you," he pointed at the sword that was sheaved on Taran's belt, "with a sword and armor. Bravely protecting the land from evil. Being a hero."

Tarzan looked down at Cody. "Cody protect his land, save animal friends from danger."

Shrugging his shoulders, Cody looked back at Tarzan and countered, "That's not the same."

Kneeling down to be at the same eye level as Cody, Taran gave a small sigh. "A knight is just a title, it doesn't make the one a hero or good," Taran reached out and placed his finger against Cody's heart, "it's what is inside _here_ that makes you a hero."

The boy smiled at the wisdom. "I guess…"

"Cody need not be knight to be brave." Tarzan added.

"So where about ya from?" Merida asked as she finished her apple.

"I-I am from," he stuttered, being as start struck as he was, he had trouble remembering where he came from, "From Crocodile Falls. Australia."

Tossing the apple core over the wall, Merida rubbed her hands on her dress and held out her hand towards Taran. "Well Cody," she said with a smile, "if ya want, ya can be my knight."

The boy's face lit up, but Taran pouted.

"But _I'm_ your knight." he mumbled under his breath.

Merida elbowed him swiftly and hissed, "Ag, shush now and give me yar sword."

Rolling his eyes fondly as he drew his sword, he held it out to Merida, who took it with a flourish and held it up over Cody. She saw a concerned glance from Tarzan and winked at him.

"Kneel, Cody of Crocodile Falls, Australia."

Cody was bursting with excitement and it took a moment for him to calm down before he kneeled before Merida "Cody of Crocodile Falls, Australia," she announced dramatically, "do ya swear to honor my hand by all that is just and true? That ya will honor and protect the Highlands and the clan from the darkness of evil?"

Cody just stared up at Merida in awe, she giggled, leaned forward and whispered, "Now ya say: 'I will.'"

"I will!" He shouted excitedly.

Merida winced and rubbed her ear. "The lad has some voice." she muttered and continued, "That ya will honor the good, protect the weak, and stand up against evil?"

"I will."

She smiled as she gently lowed the flat side of the sword upon Cody's right shoulder. "Then taken thy oath, ya now stand as Knight of my clan." Merida rose the sword gently over Cody's head and placed it on his left shoulder. "I, Princess Merida, First Born of the clan DunBroch, ruler of the Highlands, declare you, _Sir_ Cody of Crocodile Falls, Australia. _Knight_ of the clan DunBroch."

"Awesome." Cody uttered as he slowly came to his feet. "Do I get a sword?"

"I sword must be earned," she explained, handing his back to Taran "through acts of bravery and selflessness."

"Cody stay with rescue animal friends." Tarzan decided.

"Our worlds will be destroyed if we don't stop Maleficent." Cody countered, turning to the wild man.

"Cody will help," Tarzan said kneeling in front of the too eager child, "but not with sword or gun. With spirit and heart."

"That's all we need from ya lad." Merida said as she took Taran's hand.

"That is all we could ever ask of you." Taran added as he stared off to the north, eyeing the black clouds that blocked out the starlight.

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

Beast awoke slowly and felt completely disorientated and confused. His head was pounding with a splitting headache. He slowly raised his paw to put it against his head and found that it was chained down. He tried to move the other, but it too was bound in chains. The air smelled of incense and old paper, much like his library, it was calming, and reminded him of the one thing he has ever loved.

"Belle?" He looked about the dimly lit room, his vision blurrily. His memories returned slowly and the horrifying realization that the last time he saw Belle, she being held by the blue flamed god of the underworld, Hades. It shook him to his core.

"Belle!"

He pulled and thrashed against the chains in a panic as fear and sorrow overcame him. He looked about in the darkness and saw an odd misshapen figure approach him. Its hands were out stretched as he said, "Calm yourself my friend. We mean you no harm. You are safe."

As the man stepped into the light, and the Beast reeled back from his ugly misshaped form. It was then that it struck him. Who was he to feel revolted by ugliness? He was cursed with an even greater disfigurement. He looked up to the man and stared into his eyes and found them as peaceful as those of his beloved Belle.

"Where is Belle?" Beast's eyes darted about and he turned and demanded, "Where am I? Why are you holding me here?"

Coming to the side of Beast, the disfigured man with reddish hair knelt before him. "I am Quasimodo," he said softly "and you were brought here by Princess Jasmine and her friends. You were badly injured, but I have patched you up as best I could."

With fists clenched, Beast tried to lash out at Quasimodo but found he sat just out of reach. He roared and then hissed because his sudden movement only caused him great pain. Fearing more that Beast would open up his bandaged wounds, Quasimodo reached out and tried to calm him. "Please Beast, your wounds were deep. You need to rest."

"Bring me Belle!" The Beast roared.

"He can't." A feminine voice said from behind Quasimodo. The Beast and Quasimodo turned to see Princess Jasmine standing in a brown robe with its hood over her head. "Your mermaid and your female friend have been captured by Hades."

Pulling against his chains, the Beast roared again, not just in anger but in tremendous pain. Quasimodo took hold of the beasts arm and forced it back down. "You will only hurt yourself, please friend!"

"Any friend of an Arab, is no friend to me, creature!" The Beast shouted.

Crossing her arms, Jasmine eyes narrowed, "For the last time, I did not take your precious items!"

In too much pain to continue to resist his restraints, Beast fell back down to the ground. "You know who did though."

Stepping closer, Jasmine wanted to make sure the Beast saw her eyes when she said, "All I know is that we have a common enemy. You want to know who has your artifacts. I want that mermaid friend of yours. The only way we can get these things, is if we work together."

She was speaking the truth; he saw it in her eyes. Looking away the Beast couldn't shout anymore. "How can I trust you?"

"You can't, I guess." Jasmine admitted, she sat down next to Quasimodo and sighed, "But, I am willing to trust you. You are the last one to see my husband. You are also with the mermaid Ariel, who is working for whoever captured my husband. If he stole something from you, he did it not on his own freewill. I am sorry for the harm he caused you. I swear to you, that once my husband is found and freed from whatever controls him, we will help you find what was taken from you."

All the Beast did to reply was grunt. Jasmine sighed and looked at Quasimodo then back at Beast. "You should listen to Quasimodo and rest. We will come back in a bit with food, okay? So calm down and rest. You need to heal."

Quasimodo stood as well and followed the Princess out glancing back to Beast as he did. Jasmine closed the door behind him and heaved a great sigh of relief mixed with desperation.

"I just hope he is willing to help."

As the Princess walked down the narrow hall, Quasimodo followed. "Princess, his wounds are great, both of mind and body. It will be a miracle if he will recover at all."

Entering a spiral staircase, Jasmine placed her hand against the stone wall to guide her. "We better hope that a miracle is all it takes," exiting out onto a balcony, Jasmine looked down to the vast beauty of the Cathédrale Notre Dame de Paris. Below were hundreds of people, many of them were injured, who came to this holy ground for shelter against the bedlam that had swept the city.

"From what you say, this holy place is filled with miracles."

Leaning against the railing, Quasimodo gave a small sigh. He then turned to the young Princess, a girl who hadn't questioned the goodness within him once, since he took her and her band in. She had treated him as an equal and he was grateful. "Thank you again for rescuing Esmerelda."

Learning on the railing beside Quasimodo, Jasmine thought long and hard about how to answer. "I am sorry too, that she betrayed you."

"It was a horrible mistake, but she was desperate. I can only pray that God will forgive her, for unleashing the devil upon the world."

"The devil."

Jasmine knew Hades well enough to know that he was acting out of character. _Was he even the architect of these Tempests?_ she thought.

"That's what makes no sense." Jasmine said in frustration. "If he put some kind of _curse_ on Aladdin that would have been the first thing he would have gloated about. He was far more interested in Princess Ariel and that girl Belle." Pushing off the railing, Jasmine cursed under her breath. "Why does it feel like I should know them. Looking at those two is like looking at long lost friends."

"It is the blessing of Notre Dame." Quasimodo explained, longing to ease the Princess's frustration. "The torment and confusion of the tempest is stilled here. It is the gift God has given us in these dark times."

Jasmine admired Quasimodo's devotion to his ever-loving God, it was a beacon of light she hoped was true.

"Come my friend, we have one more _guest_ to attend too."

"Of course."

Walking across the balcony, they went up another spiraling staircase and down a hall entering a chamber. It was well lit, with stained glass windows and candlelight. She closed the door behind them and searched the room.

"Iago? How is our tiny guest?" Jasmine saw a red blur rocketing towards her and she side stepped just in time. She and Quasimodo watched as the small, pudgy, red parrot, slammed up against the closed door because of a jet of water.

"I hate fairies." Iago muttered, dazed as he slid down to the ground.

"Well, have you figured out her name at least?" Jasmine asked with slight frustration.

Rolling to his feet, and flicking his drenched wings, Iago replied, "Silvermist and she is a Water Fairy. And she thinks I'm going to _eat_ her!" Pointing up to the table were the young fairy stood next to a jug of water, Iago shouted, "You probably taste like garbage, you–" Another jet of water slammed Iago against the door again.

"Please Silvermist," Jasmine pleaded, lowering her hood from her head, "I am Princess Jasmine of Agra bah. I know of your kind and we mean you no harm. You are from a place called Neverland, are you not?"

Peering out from behind the jug of water, the slender water fairy with long black hair stared up at Jasmine cautiously. When she jingled, Jasmine quickly looked down at Iago.

Ringing out his feathers, Iago scowled at Jasmine. " _Any_ animal can understand fairies! Why didn't you bring Abu? I hate this!" When she gave him her own scowl in return, one he had seen many, many times before, he knew that she was in no mood. He sighed in defeat. "She wants to know how you know of Neverland."

Taking a seat at the table, Jasmine smiled brightly at the little fairy. "I am friends with a Genie. He told me that the world I would be traveling too would be dangerous and chaotic because of an everlasting winter. He told me of the Never Fairies and how your kind is important to stopping the darkness. That you could help me find my husband, Aladdin."

Looking deep into Jasmines eyes, Silvermist inched closer as she felt the warmth within Jasmine's heart. She jingled and Jasmine looked at Iago. He rolled his eyes, and flew up landing on Jasmine's shoulder and began to translate. "She doesn't know how helpful she can be. She is alone and the other fairies do not know where she is. She tried to get–" Iago's eyes widened and a smile grew on his beak. "Oh, that sounds _valuable_!"

"Iago!" Jasmine snapped glaring at the bird on her shoulder.

"Fine." Iago lamented and as he put his wings on his hips. "The fairy said she is protecting a magical object called the _Cor Regnorum_. It will help unite the Heart's forged of Light, so they can once again be used to seal the evil of the world within the _Aurora Regna_. But she is all alone, so it's been hard."

A feeling of sympathy had Quasimodo sit down at the table next to Silvermist. "You've been separated from your kind?" The fairy nodded and Jasmine heart sank just a little bit more. "And you've been doing this all on your own? You must be exhausted."

Nodding her head, Silvermist held back tears as she spoke. Iago frowned and after a moment of being glared at by Jasmine, he begins to translate.

"Yes she is exhausted and lonely."

As Iago listened to the fairy's tale, he fell silent. With each chime of her twinkling jingle, Iago grew crestfallen and depressed.

"What is she saying?"

Rubbing a tear from his eye, Iago looked at Jasmine then at the now crying Silvermist.

"S-she knows when the Old Kingdoms fell and that whoever shattered the worlds would want the _Cor Regnorum_. She didn't want it to fall into the darkness's hands, so she hid it." Iago took a long breath, before he flew down next to the fairy and placed a comforting wing on her shoulder. " _Hades_ captured her and tortured her to give up the location of the _Cor Regnorum_. The gypsy girl helped her escape. She thought she could trust the gypsy, but she only pretended to be the fairy's friend."

Quasimodo stood up suddenly, he backed away from the table and pulled at his hair, "You mean she was returning you to Hades? She tricked those other girls into following her?"

With lowered eyes, Jasmine wasn't sure if she had a right to calm him. "She might not have had a choice Quasi. She is most likely soul-bound to him, not all her actions are truly her own."

Going to the door, Quasimodo wanted to escape from the deep feeling of betrayal. When he yanked it opened, there standing just outside the door was Esmerelda. The curious gypsy had been ease dropping on her friend, in hopes that she would be better armed to defend her mounting guilt. She wasn't expecting Quasimodo to exit so swiftly. She stood dumbfounded and flustered.

"Q-quais– " She stuttered finding her thoughts fleeting. "Quasimodo, please give me a chance to explain."

Glaring at her, Quasimodo shook his head in disbelief. "I don't even know who you are anymore. I thought you were a good person, but you would sacrifice the life of that creature for yourself!"

"Quasi…" Esmerelda called out, as she reached for him, but he simply pushed her to the side and marched away from her. "Quasimodo! Please!"

"I wouldn't push it Romi." Jasmine warned, as she stared at her.

Crossing her arms, Esmerelda hissed, "You have no idea…the torture I've gone through!"

"You have no idea what tortures I've endured." Jasmine countered. The two head strong women stared sharply into each other's eyes. First to look away was Jasmine, who looked down at the young fairy with a soft smile. "It was obvious that Hades let you release Silvermist so she would take you to the _Cor Regnorum_. When the Beast freed you, you had your chance. It takes either stupidity or incredible bravery to defy a god you are bound too. So, which one is it?"

Leaning against the wall Esmerelda fought her guilt and loneliness. Even Jasmine's tenuous olive branch felt distant and undeserving.

"The tempest didn't bring Hades to our world, but people we thought were dead, did. One of them was a man called Judge Claude Frollo. He is running around claiming that God had resurrected him to save Paris. Even some of my own kind believe him."

Esmeralda shivered as a chill ran up her spine. "He is obsessed with me…and when his men found Silvermist and myself in the catacombs, they captured us."

Recognizing the conflicted and troubled look on Esmeralda face, Jasmine relaxed her posture slightly. "Why did you lead Ariel, Beast and Belle to Hades? With their help, you could have gotten everything you wanted."

Esmerelda looked down and fought the building guilt yet again, before she could answer. When she looked up, she looked directly at Silvermist. "Because of _her_. The _Cor Regnorum_ is far more important than my life or the life of man that I love, who Hades trapped in the underworld."

Crossing his wings, Iago gave a sigh of frustration. "Will _someone_ please clue me in on what the hell this _Cor Regnorum_ thing is?

There was a beat of silence. Jasmine leaned back in her chair and said simply, "It's a crown."

Iago's eyes lit up. "Is a _valuable_ crown?"

"From what I could gather from Hades' insufferable monologuing;" Esmerelda explained ignoring Iago's greed, "is that there are three crowns altogether."

Jasmine was all too familiar with Hades' _monologuing_. "He does love a good monologue." she agreed rolling her eyes.

Esmerelda merely smirked at the comment, and continued. "It is one of the three most valuable crowns in the world."

Stepping from behind the jar of water, Silvermist said in a soft voice to Iago, "The Crown of Princess Aurora, the last crown of the Old Kingdoms." he translated.

Jasmine gave a heavy sigh in disbelief. "The crown of one of the Core Hearts." Looking up at the ceiling, Jasmine smiled to herself. "Of course you knew…" She whispered to herself as she thought of the person who brought her to this cursed lands. "You knew _damn_ well this was more than just Aladdin. Damn you Genie." Rubbing the side of her head, Jasmine looked at Silvermist. "Did Hades shatter the worlds?"

Shaking her head, Silvermist jingled. "It was Morgana." Iago translated, "The daughter of the Mistress of All Evil."

"Hades seemed to be acting alone," Esmerelda added. "So who is this Morgana?"

Jasmine was unsure as well and looked down at Silvermist who wasn't used to be the source of knowledge.

Far away from the sanctuary of Cathédrale Notre Dame de Paris, Belle awoke slowly. Her head was pounding and her body felt weak. When she sat up, she heard the dreaded sound of iron scraping against stone and looked down to her wrists and saw that she was shackled. She looked about in the dark room and almost gaged at the stench that assaulted her nostrils. It stunk of urine, mold, and other unidentifiable odors. The air was stale, with no proper windows for a fresh breeze to liberate her senses, she was surrounded by death.

When she heard another clank of iron on stone, she focused on the corner of the cell and saw a figure sitting against the wall. The only source of light came from a narrow slit high up in the wall; starlight glinted off the figures red hair.

"Ariel?" Belle whispered cautiously.

Silence greeted Belle at first, but then soft sniffs and whimpers reached her ears. She crawled over to Ariel slowly, dragging the shackles with her. What she saw nearly broke her heart. Before her was a woman who was completely broken. She had finally given up and was horrified by it.

"Princess–?"

"I am no Princess." Ariel interrupted. "I'm never going to see my daughter again, am I? She is going to think I gave up on her. Melody is going to think that I don't love her anymore."

Belle sat beside the sobbing woman and held her tightly. She realized that she could relate more to Melody than to Ariel at that moment. Her mother died when she was young and sometimes she wondered if her mother had simply given up on her. She wondered, _if I had loved her just a little bit more, she wouldn't have died._ They were absurd thoughts, she knew this of course, thoughts of an immature child, but sometimes they would creep up and fester in her mind during the darker times of her life.

Ariel rested her head on Belle's shoulder as she cried. The brunette sat still as she lamented about how this adventure wasn't so fun anymore.

"I lost my mother when I was a little girl." she said suddenly, bowing her head and wiping a tear she couldn't stop forming, "I know what it is like to think that your mother doesn't love you anymore. So, I promise you Ariel, I will get you back to Melody. I don't know how, but I will."

They lapsed into a silence that seemed to stretch on forever, until heavy footfalls broke it. Keys jingled as the person walked towards them. There was a noise at the door, followed by a loud click of the iron lock. The door swung open and the room filled with a dreadful blue light. Hades ducked his head as he entered the cell, once he was inside he stood over the two of them with his hands in front of him.

Fear and dread washed over Belle with such intensity that she was paralyzed by it. Ariel simply stared up at the god of the underworld. The door slammed shut and locked behind him. After tapping his fingers against themselves, Hades gave a sinister smile. "Soooo. How's everything? I know the accommodations are a bit out of date, but what can I say? I am a sucker for the classics."

The two remained silent, making Hades frown for wasting such good jokes on them. "You two should cheer up. Especially _you_ , Cuz," Hades scolded as he looked into Ariel's eyes. "Come on, you two can trust me! I am totally not working with team Maleficent." Leaning forward, Hades winked at the girls. "I've always seen myself as an _independent contractor_. Sticking up for the underdog. So what do you say, we team up and beat Maleficent? All I need from you is the location of the _Cor Regnorum_."

Belle closed her eyes and did everything she could to swallow her fear and the bile forming in her throat. She opened her eyes and rose gently, letting Ariel lean against the wall once more. Her knees were weak and she trembled before the terribly awesome presence of the god.

"No."

"Oh?" Hades rubbed his chin and frowned at the foolish girl. "I don't think you understand your predicament, _Gloria Sapiena_." Confusion flashed in Belle's eyes. Hades grinned sadistically. "Oh, my bad. _Spoiler alert!_ You just so happen to be a Heart Forged of Light just like my silly little cousin next to you."

Hades looked past the brunette to the redhead sitting on the floor. "Still using forks to comb your hair?" Hades giggled and gave a small sigh before he looked back at Belle. "Point is. Don't mess with me kid. I may need you alive but that is all that is required. The state, in which you are alive, is entirely optional."

Belle cleared her throat and clenched her fists "Don't you understand? We _don't know_ where it is."

Anger tinted Hades' voice as he said, "You are Hearts Forged of Light. You are _drawn_ to those damn crowns like moths to a flame."

Belle glanced at Ariel and saw that she was in too much pain to speak, so she continued to speak instead. "We haven't felt it since we entered the city. Something is blocking it."

Hades sighed, calming himself as he looked at Belle. "Tell you what. I will give you two a moment to think about how you want to live. Maybe then you'll try a little harder."

With a snap of his fingers, Hades vanished in a burst of blue flames. Belle fell to her knees, no longer able to keep up her bravado and released a long breath in relief. She crawled to Ariel's side and stuck her hand into her apron pocket, pulling out her silver compass.

"Norbert?"

Opening its face, the enchanted object looked up at Belle. "I am here Belle."

The woman sighed and rested her back against the cold hard wall. "Where are we?"

"The Hall of Justice." Norbert replied immediately. "If we can get out of this room, I can easily lead you out of here."

Ariel shifted beside her and rested her head on her lap; Belle stroked the broken woman's hair absently,

"I don't think we're in any condition to move. But if the opportunity arises we should take it."

" _Witch_!"

The sudden harsh voice made Belle flinch and drop Norbert. She snatched him from the floor just as the door flung open. A man stood in the door wearing chainmail and a chest plate, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"She enchanted that locket of hers!"

More men entered and Belle subtly slipped Norbert back into her pocket, shaking her head. "I did no such thing."

"You didn't, did you?" Another man asked stepping into the room, as a feeling of unholy darkness consumed them. Ariel sat up and Belle placed her arm around her protectively. She stared up at the older man with weathered skin and fine gray hair. He was dressed in black from his head to his toes and had a large silver crucifix hanging around his neck. He folded his hands in front of him calmly and stared down at Belle.

"Search her."

Two guards pulled Ariel away from Belle and shoved the mermaid into another corner. They forced Belle to her feet and began ripping at her dress as they searched. They finally found the compass in her apron and pushed Belle harshly to the ground and handed it to the man in black. He opened it and examined it closely.

"She was talking to it," The guard who accused her said with fearful confidence. " _and_ it talked back Judge Frollo. You have my word."

"Witchcraft." Frollo whispered, he glared at the young girl straightening her torn dress over her shoulder. "How long have you been practicing the dark arts?"

"I am not a witch!" Belle yelled defiantly. Another man tried to enter the room, but was stopped by two guards. A great sense of relief washed over Belle for the first time in her life at who she saw.

"Gaston!"

Gaston forcedly pushed the two men away and pointed at Belle. " _She_ is not a witch!"

The Judge turned to him with narrowed eyes. "Did you not claim that the other one bewitched you?"

Ariel looked at Gaston in desperation from the corner and whispered, "Please help me."

The words struck him through the heart. He tried to resist, but simply couldn't, he shook his head and said, "No. They are both innocent. The only unholy thing I saw was that hideous beast!"

"No!" Belle shot up to her feet and lunged at Gaston, she was however, stopped by a guard. "He is not unholy! He is my friend!"

" _Friend_ …" Frollo repeated, walking over to Belle as she was restrained by the guard. He learned in and forcefully took hold of Belle by the chin. "So you work with demons?" he accused staring into her eyes.

White hot indignation flooded Belle. She had never felt such hatred towards someone before, so she spat in the Judges' face. He reared back in disgust, releasing her as his guard slapped Belle across the face. The force of the blow made her loose her balance, she fell to the ground and the guard kicked her twice.

"Enough!" Frollo called as he wiped his face with a small cloth from his pocket. "She will face a trial for her crimes: the summoning of a demon."

" _She_ ," he continued looking at the red head with contempt, "will also face trial, for witchcraft."

"But…" Gaston uttered weakly.

Turning to the massive man, Frollo glared at him. "I would not question my decision Gaston. For questioning me, is the same as questioning the very word of God. Do not let these harpies tempt you. If they are innocent, then God will prove them so."

Belle slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position as she spit out a mouthful of blood. "Gaston, please tell them. I am not a witch. I didn't summon a demon. Tell them the Beast is friendly."

Gaston pushed past Frollo and knelt before Belle. "Just tell them that he was controlling you." he whispered cupping her bloodied face, "Beg for forgiveness and they will let you go into my care. We can leave this insanity and be married."

Belle scowled in disbelief. "Go to hell Gaston."

"She is not in control of her words." he stated standing. He looked at the man in black. "She _must_ be under a spell. For no one would choose a _beast_ over me."

With a simple motion of his head, the guards and Gaston left. Frollo left last, but before he closed the door he turned and stared at the two girls.

"Confess your sins," he said simply, "or be burned at the stake."

The door slammed shut and Belle fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Ariel wiped her eyes and walked towards Belle. She sat down and lifted her head onto her lap, stroking her hair she looked into Belles eyes.

"I'm sorry Belle. I'm so sorry I brought you into this nightmare."

A chill ran down Ariel's spine as she felt eyes boring into her. She looked up and her entire body went ridged at the sight of two glowing yellow eyes in the shadows. An oily imp stepped out of the shadows by the wall and into the third dimension as if it was casually walking through a door. Its yellow eyes looked curious as in inched closer towards the two women. Ariel dragged Belle backwards until she had no more room to go. The small creature tilled it head slightly and just as it was about to take another step forward it was consumed by blue flames.

With a flash, Hades appeared with his back towards Ariel and Belle. He turned with slight confusion to the girls.

"Well that was unexpected."

"What _was_ that?" Ariel whispered.

"Embers of the fallen." Hades said absently. He cracked his knuckles and gave a small sigh. "I wouldn't worry about it. So what ya think of Judge Frollo? One heck of a guy, eh?" Pausing he looked towards the cell's door, "When he isn't ruining my perfect plan to trick a Never Fairy, because he thinks below the belt waaaay too much." Giggling at his own joke, Hades smiled turning towards them again. "Anyhoot, what do you say? Be burned at the stake, which I will let you live through for the most part. Ooooor work with me."

Belle lifted her head weakly and glared with all her might at the god who stood over them. "Burn at the stake." she declared with full conviction.

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

The twinkling of the morning bells from the church echoed merrily through the peaceful kingdom of Arendelle. Princess Rapunzel groaned as she was ripped from her dreams into reality. She glanced over to the other side of the bed and saw that Eugene had already left. In his place rested a beautiful white rose. She smiled and tried to sit up, but winced in pain as she held her stomach, lying back down on her back.

A strange feeling overcame her as she stared at the ceiling. She rose up again, this time more slowly and looked out the windows facing the northwest side. Rapunzel stood and stretched, her golden hair cascaded down her back and pooled by her feet. She held her slightly extended belly fondly as she walked towards the vanity. She examined herself in its mirror and frowned. After a while she turned away, unhappy with how the pregnancy was affecting her body. She walked towards the large window providing a stunning view of the fjord and the town of Arendelle nestled therein.

She couldn't explain what she was feeling, but something was approaching. It was something that she felt drawn to, almost as if it was a part of her. When the door to the room swung open to the familiar humming of Rapunzel's most trusted friend and handmaiden, the feelings she felt slipped away. Cassandra looked at her Princess and gave a slight bow.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Good morning." Rapunzel murmured as she stepped over her trail of hair and sat on the bed. She watched as Cassandra hung a clean dress onto the dresser. It was a pale green dress with yellow embroidering. It was one of her looser fitting dresses, one without a corset.

"Let's get this over with." she declared, turning towards Rapunzel with two large hair brushes in each hand.

With Cassandra's help, something that would normally take an hour or more to do was done in thirty minutes. With her hair brushed and braided, Cassandra helped Rapunzel dress and placed her crown onto her head to finish it off. They left together and found the Arendelle Scout, Karina, Daughter of Oaken Tennfjord, standing guard outside the door. She volunteered to be a Steward of Arendelle in the Queens absence. Karina was Rapunzel's appointed guard, liaison, and council.

Even though the Scout and her husband had a platonic friendship; Karina never treated Rapunzel as anything less than her title deserved. So when she saw Rapunzel, she bowed with the greatest of respect.

"Good morning Karina." the blonde mumbled stifling a yawn.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Karina replied before she rose from her bow. She followed behind Rapunzel and Cassandra as she walked down the hall. After a moment of silence, Rapunzel glanced back at the scout.

"Any news to report Karina?"

"Three scout ships have returned and have found more glaciers that have reached the northern shores of the Cimbrian Peninsula. That means we've –"

"Lost all access to the Atlantic Ocean." Rapunzel interrupted, not needing the geography lesson.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Karina affirmed, forgetting Rapunzel had a far better handling of her geopolitics than the other Princess in the palace. "A ship has also come in from Corona with relief supplies, and a letter from your father."

Karina pulled the letter sealed with red wax out and handed it to Cassandra. Looking at the seal, Cassandra gave out a sarcastic whistle. "Oh, very official. Sealed by his ring and everything, Raps."

The handmaiden handed the letter to Rapunzel, who looked at the seal. Guards opened up doors in front of her to the royal dining hall as she continued to walk.

"Rapunzel."

The blonde smiled as she looked up from the letter at Princess Anna's own bright smile of greeting. She sat at the long table with breakfast displayed before her, wearing a tan and green dress with her kingdoms' crocus embroidered along the hem and bodice.

"Good Morning," Rapunzel greeted happily.

As she approached, Anna shot up and pulled out a chair next to her own, beckoning her to sit. Rapunzel blushed, knowing that Anna was acting like this because of her pregnancy. She thanked her and graciously took the seat. She was relieved to see that there was more than just pickled fish on the table this morning.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Anna asked with a grin as she sat down.

"Good." Rapunzel answered. "And you?"

Anna shrugged and sipped from a cup of tea. "I think I slept pretty good. It might be going away."

Rapunzel glanced at Karina who shook her head in disappointment. Anna had just lied to her, but that wasn't uncommon anymore, the curse upon her had radically changed her. Eugene was far better at handling the broken Princess than she was, but he has been spending his mornings working on the reconstitution of the Arendelle Army, so it was up to her.

"I have a good feeling about today." Anna commented loading her plate with food. "I think someone I know is going to come home."

 _She forgot again_ , Rapunzel thought as she looked at Anna with kind eyes. "Your sister." That same strange feeling returned in Rapunzel's gut. She paused from opening her father's letter and looked at Anna.

"You know," she said casually, "when I woke up, I felt something funny. As if something was approaching, I bet it is your sister Elsa."

Anna frowned momentarily before she remembered that she actually had a sister. She tried to hide her worry by stuffing a large bite of her food in her mouth.

"Of course it's Elsa," she said when she swallowed, "don't be silly." Smiling at Rapunzel who has shown nothing but kindness to her, Anna said, "I think we are becoming best friends."

Rapunzel blushed and nodded in agreement. She opened the letter from her father, unfolded it and began to read, as Cassandra poured her a cup of tea. Anna peered cautiously at Rapunzel, knowing full well that she hadn't been fooled by her lie earlier.

"Any good news?"

Lowering the letter, Rapunzel smiled at the younger Anna. "If you consider no news, good news, then yes. No ships or traders from the old kingdoms have come to Corona since the end of the war. None of our scouts have returned. The Southern Isles are faring no better either." Rapunzel continued to read. "Here's some good news: the King's Council has approved the continued alliance, even after Maleficent's defeat, as well as the free trade agreement with Arendelle."

That was good news. Anna looked at paperwork on her side of the table and smiled, "We will be forever in your debt, Raps."

"Don't worry about it." Rapunzel replied as he closed the letter. Picking up her tea, she sipped from it slowly to saver the warmth and taste. Putting it down she snacked on some of the food laid out before her.

Sitting back in her seat, Anna pulled her lips into a thin line and stared up at the gold and silver chandelier.

"D'you hear about the scout ships?"

"Yes."

"The winter may be over here, but it seems that the rest of the world is suffering under one." Anna stated softly.

Rapunzel lowered her cup of tea and looked at the young woman next to her. She had never known Anna before this curse was placed upon her, but Elsa, Eugene and Karina all said that she is a charming, happy, and bubbly girl who could face any adversity head on.

 _That girl is definitely not the same as the broken princess before me now_. Rapunzel winced slightly, as she felt bad for using the new nickname Anna's subjects have given her. _Broken. She never asked for this curse._

The blonde looked at Karina. "Do we have anything important scheduled for today?"

"After breakfast, there's nothing scheduled until midday where the Guild Master of the Docks has requested an audience with Princess Anna. After that, the mason guild will be presenting plans for the rebuilding of the bridges destroyed by Queen Elsa during the war."

"We have until midday then." Rapunzel said with a hint of glee. "I think we are overdue for some fun."

Smiling at the proposal, Anna's spirits lifted. "What do you have in mind?"

With a snap of her fingers, Rapunzel stood and peered over to her handmaiden. "Cas can you get me my art bag?"

"Art?" Anna said nervously, "Oh I don't know if I am any good with art."

Nodding her head, Cassandra replied, "You got it Raps."

As the handmaiden left, Rapunzel came over to Anna and pulled her up to her feet. She pulled her away from the table and twirled her about. "We can't have you sulking about without any fun."

"I don't sulk," Anna defended when she stopped twirling her.

"Mope then." the blonde countered with her hands on her hips, raising her brow in question.

It's hard for Anna to say no to Rapunzel. When she was asked to act as Steward, she didn't hesitate. Since Elsa and Kristoff's departure, Rapunzel has not only become Anna's advisor, but her best friend, doctor, and counselor. During the night when Anna's night terrors nearly consume her, Rapunzel was at her side. She used her magic to heal her memory, at least temporarily, or she simply stayed in the room with her. She was doing everything to fill the hole Anna felt in her heart. Although the voices in her head had stopped the moment she tried to strike her own sister down, her memory was fractured and fleeting. Especially with names, but never with Rapunzel's name, she simply couldn't be forgotten.

"Okay starting now, no more rules till noon." Anna decreed with playful exaggeration.

 _"Time for you to throw off your worries_

 _I'm breaking you free so skip the toil._

 _No stopping me, as we go to be free."_

Rapunzel sang with a smile and took her hand. Anna allowed her to pull her out of the dining hall. And she responded to the blonde with her own lyrical words.

 _"Even if I lose my way_

 _You'll make it all okay_

 _Healing wounds from the path fate has sown._

 _Maybe we'll change the threads of fate and turn'em into our own."_

Outside of the hall, the two ran into Olaf who looked as if he was about to enter. Rapunzel side stepped the snowman and gave a bright smile to him. "Hi Olaf!" Giggling she turned to Anna and continued the lyrical conversation.

 _"Shining brightly, you're the spirit I seek_

 _Just like a star_

 _You have guided me this far._

Olaf watched the blond pull Anna past him. "Hi Anna." Olaf said waving.

Giggling, Anna looked back at Olaf and waved for him to follow. Rapunzel giggled slightly before she continued the next verse.

 _"Cause life's too short to let you sit there sulking_

 _So lets get busy drawing!"_

Placing both hands on his cheeks Olaf leapt into the air. "Oh, oh! I love it when she draws!" With that said, he quickly rushed off after the two.

Stepping out from the dining hall, Karina rested one hand on the hilt of her sword and rubbed her temples with her other hand, "Good God, _both_ of them sing."

Once in the courtyard, the two Princesses waited for Cassandra and when she arrived with Rapunzel's art bag, she pulled out her chalk set and stared at the stone, already forming an image in her mind. With Rapunzel guidance, Olaf, Anna, and Cassandra began to draw. They did so under the faithful protection of Karina, the few guards stationed within the courtyard and those along the palace walls. As the image of a blended Arendelle crocus with the sun emblem of Corona took shape, it brought the attention of some of the palace staff.

Anna didn't notice the crowd forming and cheerfully colored and drew alongside Rapunzel, both of them were getting covered in the colorful chalk dyes. As they worked around the one of the many spirals from the crocus, they were broken from their bliss when horns began to trumpet throughout the to her feet and brushing sweat from her forehead, Rapunzel smiled and looked out to the main entrance.

"Open the gates! Raise the Colors!" the guards called out cheerfully.

The flag of the coat of arms of Arendelle rose up on the Palace roof as the main gates opened up.

"Attention!" another guard announced, "Her Majesty, the Right Honorable Queen Elsa of Arendelle, has returned!"

Rapunzel and Anna watched silently while those in the courtyard cheered as the Queen entered the courtyard riding her magical ice mount. Behind her, riding on his trusted reindeer Sven was the love of Anna's life, Kristoff. Anna dropped her chalk as she stared at Kristoff. She _knew_ that she knew him; she just couldn't remember his name.

"Kristoff." Rapunzel whispered with a gentle nudge.

Her memories came flooding back to her, Anna ran towards him. Kristoff barely had enough time to get off of Sven before he was tackled to the ground by Anna. Elsa giggled at the sight as she dismounted from her steed. She gave Anna and Kristoff a moment as they passionately shared a kiss.

When Rapunzel approached her, Elsa gave a nod before she was forced to catch Olaf who jumped up to hug her. Spinning Olaf in a warm embrace, she placed him back on the ground "Oh I missed you all so much." she said smiling.

Giving a slight bow, with Cassandra who bowed even lower, Rapunzel said, "Queen Elsa, Your Majesty."

Elsa was in no mood for such formalities, so she stepped forward and pulled Rapunzel into a hug. "We need to talk privately later." she whispered in the blonde's ear. She then pulled back from the hug.

"So, how did my sister do? I see that the palace is still standing." she said chuckling.

"Hey!" Anna shouted as she stood up from tackling Kristoff.

"She did just fine." Rapunzel said giggling, before she snorted. She covered her mouth and looked at Anna. At first Anna was unsure as to why Rapunzel was holding back her laughter, but then she noticed the front of Elsa's dress and then the front of Kristoff's clothes as he stood up. She covered her mouth and giggled.

"What?" Kristoff wondered out loud, as he looked at Elsa.

The two stared at each other and realized that they were stained with the chalk that the two Princesses were covered in. As the two Princesses lost control and began to laugh, Elsa smirked and generated two snow balls in her hands, tossing one over to Kristoff.

"Now," Elsa said over the laughter looking at Kristoff, "I can't ask you to strike my sister, so how about you get blondie?"

"Wha –?" Rapunzel was interrupted by a snowball in her face.

Anna stared at Kristoff, completely surprised by what he just did, but before she could say anything, she was hit in the face with a snow ball as well. The two Princesses sputtered and cleaned their faces of the slushy and wet snow. Kristoff walked towards Elsa and they exchanged high fives.

"Is there something I should know?" Anna asked Kristoff once he walked back to her. Pulling her into his arms, Kristoff smiled.

"Elsa and I just reached a new level in our friendship on our little tour of the kingdom."

Elsa helped Rapunzel to her feet and with a snap of her fingers, the slushy snow rushed around the two Princesses, cleaning off their clothes and then swirled around Kristoff and herself before it vanished. All the chalk had been removed from everyone's clothes and skin.

"Look at what we did Elsa!" Olaf exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement.

"I've heard of the artistic talents of Princess Rapunzel, but this is incredible." Elsa replied awestruck.

"I had help." The blonde noted, looking at Anna, who smiled at her. Elsa smiled as well and walked towards her, giving her sister a long hug. She then went to her mount and removing a blue cape form it.

"How does your Kingdom fair, Elsa?" Rapunzel asked when she returned to her side with Kristoff and Anna.

Folding the cloak over her arm, Elsa gave a small sigh, "She is hurting my friend. She is hurt badly, but recovering. How is the home front?"

Anna and Rapunzel glanced at each other. "We better just show you." Anna said stepping past her sister.

Anna and Rapunzel led Elsa and Kristoff inside towards the main study. Once inside, Elsa started and had to take a moment to assure herself that this was indeed her study. Her Nordic Oak desk had never been so free of paper and parchment before, ever. She followed the Princesses over the large map of the realm pinned on the wall, with various markings peppered on it.

Rapunzel allowed Elsa to examine the map. As the worry grew on the Queens' face, Rapunzel finally spoke. "Glaciers have been appearing along the North Sea. And the last report states that we're completely cut off from Prydain and much of the western kingdoms because of them. The Baltic Sea is still open and Scouts have reported back all the way from Tallinn. There are earthquakes and colder than usual temperatures rampant there."

"Glacier's don't just appear." Elsa stated, tapping her chin with a slender finger as she stared at the map. "That ice is hundreds of thousands, sometimes millions of years old."

"Really?" Anna asked as she stared at the map. "How do you know?"

"Seriously?" Elsa replied with a smirk as she flicked her wrist and a burst of snowflakes appeared. Putting her hands behind her back, Rapunzel stared up to the map with concern.

"We are completely cut off. None of our scouts sent into the Old Kingdoms have returned."

"What should we do?" Anna asked her sister.

Giving a heavy sigh, Elsa turned to her desk, where she placed the light blue cloak down upon it.

"For now, we do nothing." she said calmly, before looking at her sister. "Anna, can you please go cancel whatever you have planned for today? I want to spend time with you."

"Not a problem." Anna announced as she took Kristoff by the arm and gleefully skipped out of the room, with him chuckling as he trailed behind her.

Elsa fell into her seat and let out a weary sigh, Rapunzel took a seat in one of the small chairs next to the desk.

"How did the other thing go?"

Elsa looked at the blue cloak on her desk and pulled in close to her. She breathed in the odd mixture of scents and sighed again.

"That is all a matter of perspective." Elsa said cryptically and pushed the cloak away from her. "I left this world and saw the impossible. I saw our past as the present, our present as the future, and the world ripped asunder. In this insanity I was told how to end the curse on my sister."

Rapunzel's eyes lit up and she leaned forward. "Really? How?"

"It is simple." Elsa whispered, "I should just _kill_ her."

"You should what now?" Rapunzel asked cleaning out her ear, unsure that what she heard had been right. Seething, Elsa shot up, grabbed Alice's cloak and reached into its inner pocket. All the tension in the room evaporated as Elsa struggled to pull something out. When her entire arm disappeared into the small cloak pocket, Rapunzel leaned forward with intrigue. "Everything okay?"

Pulling her arm out, Elsa stared down at the pocket in frustration, " _No._ Stupid thing. I discovered it on our way back home…" She reached back in and grinned when she took hold of something. As she pulled it out she said, "They gave me _this_ to _kill_ Anna!"

"A _tiara_?" Rapunzel questioned with a raised eye brow, as that strange feeling overcame her again. Looking at what she had in her hand, Elsa snarled at the golden tiara with artistic runes embedded in silver. Cursing under her breath, Elsa put the tiara down and delved her arm back into the pocket. Rapunzel stared at the tiara and could make out the runes. She tilted her head nearly upside down finding them inverted.

"I think this is Prussian."

Just as Rapunzel touched the crown to pick it up, the tiara glowed in a brilliant white light before it discharged a blinding flash of energy that struck Elsa with so much force it knocked her to the ground. The energy slammed into Rapunzel and took hold of her. It then lifted her out of her chair, straight into the air. The light focused into a fine beam directly over Rapunzel's heart.

Barely able to get back to her feet, Elsa had to cover her head from the flying debris that swirled around the tiara and Rapunzel. She watched in absolute awe as Rapunzel's hair began to glow and a sphere of purple energy appeared to be pulling out of her heart. It glowed with such intensity that it sent shockwaves outwards. Finally getting to her feet, Elsa generated a shield of ice on her arm, and used it to block the books and scrolls that slammed into her. As she reached the table, she stared in awe and saw that within the orb of light, that hovered a few inches in front of Rapunzel's chest, was a dazzling crystal of unbelievable beauty and design.

It was then she realized that Rapunzel was fully conscious and was staring at her in absolute horror. So, without further delay, Elsa took hold of the tiara and shoved it back into the cloak pocket. Just as quickly as the energy and light appeared, the crystal shot back into Rapunzel's heart and she fell back down into her chair and then to the floor. All the debris that was swirling around immediately dropped to the ground and a rather large book struck Elsa in the head taking her to the floor as well.

Trying to catch her breath, Elsa held Alice's cloak tightly and found her mouth dry with the room as hot as an oven. Rapunzel gasped and rubbed her eyes as she rose, she pulled herself up to her knees as she leaned on the desk. "Hey Elsa? Rapunzel said between gasps of breaths. "Can you- can you like please do something for me?"

"Sure?" Elsa replied as she stood and winced.

Sitting back up in her chair, Rapunzel needed another moment to catch her breath, before he could speak. "Never let me touch that tiara again."

"You got it." Elsa said with her thumbs up, taking a deep breath into her burning lungs.

As she placed the cloak back onto the table, it did so with a muffled clank. Both women flinched at the unexpected sound. Rapunzel peered hesitantly at the cloak to see the hilt of a sword sticking out of the pocket. Elsa noticed this as well and touched it hesitantly. When nothing happened she drew out the small short sword and gave a sigh. Peering back into the pocket she could still see the tiara.

Elsa placed the sword on the table while Rapunzel leaned back.

"I'll stick to my frying pan thank you very much." She leaned forward when she noticed scribbles on the blade. "It's Old English."

"Wait, what?" Elsa paused for a moment. "You speak, German," she counted on her fingers as she spoke, "Norwegian, Prussian, which is a dead language by the way, _and_ Old English which might I add, is _also_ dead?"

Nodding her head, Rapunzel was used to people's surprise. "I also know a little French and Latin too." She said casually and leaned in slightly, making sure not to touch the weapon. "One, two. One, two. And through and through. The vorpal blade went snicker-snack." she frowned and sat back. "So, who said you had to _kill_ Anna? Was it the Vittors?"

Realizing the question could not be easily answered, Elsa paused for a moment to think. "No… I think I was in some kind of dreamlike world. Where– this girl named _Alice_ …guided me to another place somewhere else." Elsa paused again for she was just confusing herself.

"This is Alice's cloak?" she guessed when she saw the size of it.

"Yes." Elsa replied quickly, "But she wasn't the one who…" Taking a seat in her chair, Elsa rubbed her head, her time in Wonderland was so confusing, she simply didn't know how to make sense of it. "That whole place was just weird."

 **/**


End file.
